Rikkai Dai's Newest Regular
by cloudxx
Summary: In which Ryoma suddenly decides to go to Rikkaidai, Seigaku's buchou is technically Syusuke, Keigo (and others) are getting sued, and boys fall in love. And wait. Did you say there was a Syusuke look-a-like! Not crack. Kinda AU...?
1. The New Beginning in Rikkaidai

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

Hi, fellow fanfiction readers!

If you happen to stumble upon this story, happy reading! This was my first story/fanfic, and I tried my best! No hate, please! Just a few disclaimers (That goes for the whole book-or ebook) and whatnot after this sentence! ;D

Disclaimer: I 100% absolutely DO NOT own any images or GIFs or Videos in this story, unless I said so otherwise. I also DO NOT own ANY characters in the anime, unless it's one of these OC(s)-which I own 100% and I will update my list according to progression in story line:

 **Sora Amori**

 **Kano Akimoto**

 **Kasumi Hirano**

 **Shun Ibi**

 **Etsuko Fuwa**

 **Hikari Nozara**

 **Rina Akimoto**

 **Isamu Akimoto**

Note: if any other OCs, anime characters, book characters etc. have the same names as well, it was not intended and was purely coincidental.

And, I DO NOT own any setting in this story, unless I said so otherwise.

I own only the storyline/plot and my OCs. Anything else belongs to their respectful owners.

Thank you for understanding.

If you happen to find any plot holes or grammatically wrong sentences, please tell me in the comments or through direct messaging. Same thing goes for if you found anything that's wrong with the tennis moves. I'm basing their tennis moves off of the anime and not the manga. However, I also invented some moves, so please bear that in mind.

And if you have any questions, comment, please.

Vote if you like the story! I also love comments!

Sayonara! And have a good day/night/noon/morning/afternoon/etc!

 **~ FantasySky731**

* * *

 **Ryoma's POV**

I glanced out of the sleek black car as it neared Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu . The gates to the famous school loomed before me, just like the very gates of hell. I softened my eyes as I remembered the pain and hurt I've gone through. I practically went to hell and back.

"Sir," my driver interrupted my thoughts, "it's almost time for tennis practice to start. I suggest you go in now if you want to watch them."

I gave him my typical cocky smirk and muttered a 'Mada mada dane' before stepping out. The warm fall breeze brushed over my soft slender body, and I suddenly craved for the rush of anticipation I have during one of my exciting tennis matches, and the feeling of joy when I performed a successful smash.

Walking lazily to the registration office, I dropped off my forms and acceptance letter and picked up my uniform, student id, floor plan, and the key to my new dorm room. As I walked to my dorm room, the small sounds of tennis balls caught my attention. Unconsciously, I began to walk in that direction.

My eyes widened at the sight. A variation of the Kikumaru beam. A black-haired boy was smiling as it bounced on the ground, and flew up to his opponent's face.

"Take that, Yagyu-sempai!" the black-haired guy said. I watched in interest as the person he called Yagyu just blinked, and offered a small compliment.

"You're getting better at that, Kirihara-kun," Yagyu said simply.

 _Rikkai Dai,_ I thought. Maybe it'll be better than Seigaku. _I miss my senpais, and even if I hated Kikumaru's hugs, I still miss him. And Tezuka-Buchou..._

Even though I wasn't on the tennis team, I still went near the fence that surrounds the court, though it attracted me a lot of unwanted attention. Not caring, I continued to observe the boy named Kirihara. I missed the days where Tezuka would give me a brotherly smile at me when no one's looking, and offer me the same compliments that Yagyu said to Kirihara. Or when Fuji-sempai would wrap his arms around my shoulders, and whisper me blackmail on Momo. Or when Oishi-sempai would be like a mother to me, and be all worried when I get an injury from over practising.

They were all crying when they heard about my condition-well, Tezuka-buchou was biting his lip-that I was temporarily mute and paralysed just before the Kanto Finals against Rikkai Dai due to a childhood disease resurfacing and promised that at least one of them would visit me every day and would bring me the medal of the Nationals. But Fuji lost to Yukimura, and he was so sad and angry at himself when he told me the news. I only smiled, and hugged him, reassuring him with a note with words scribbled on it that it was OK, and I was happy that we even made it into the National Finals. I never even saw they again, after my medical treatment was transferred to the US.

I suppose those days are over, as the only reason I transferred here to Rikkai Dai was because my mom had to stay in the US for some business work, and my dad was going to some here with me, but then, my mom had an ultra important scandal case involving CEOs, numerous celebrities and possibly even world leaders that would last at least a year. She was busy 24/7, so he had to stay there with her. And my cousin stayed in the US because of a scholarship to a very prestigious university. Only Rikkai Dai and Hyotei had dorms, and there was no way I'd go to school with that stuck up snob named Atobe, so Rikkai Dai was my only choice left if I want to be in a good tennis team and stay in Japan. I loved Seigaku to pieces, and in a way, I'm kind of betraying them, but it was either this, or being either stuck in the US and never even getting a chance to compete with my former team-mates, going to a high school with a terrible tennis team, or quit tennis altogether.

I gazed as Kirihara was hugged by a red-headed teen who reminded me of Kikumaru. His teammates loved him and treated him as the team baby, just as how I was Seigaku's. _I'm sure everyone forgot about me,_ I thought _. I was the rookie prodigy, but it's been 3 years, no? I'm merely a new student, now. Burning tears were threatening to spill when a soft voice broke in._

"Are you OK?" he asked. I whipped my head around, nearly breaking my neck.

"Who the heck are you? And I'm perfectly fine!" I challenged my arrogance surfacing. Suddenly, the whole court goes silent.

The bluenette had an amused glint in his soft, yet powerful violet eyes, and he cocked his head.

"Seiichi Yukimura, captain of this tennis team," he said with an angelic smile. My golden orbs widened as I recognised his name. My eyes shined with challenge and I replaced my annoyance with my trademark smirk.

"So you're Yukimura," I breathed. Yukimura smiled, before speaking.

"Hmm. So you've heard of me. You didn't need to yell, by the way. Just telling me you're OK is all that's needed," Yukimura said softly. "Are you interested in the tennis team?"

I gave him a sideways glance, before narrowing my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not even going to ask for my name? You do know I'm a stranger, right?" I questioned. Yukimura blinked, before laughing.

"You're such a brat, you know that?" Yukimura said with a small, but genuine smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been called worst. My name's Ryoma Echizen, and you're actually letting a first-year student join?" I said.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, I was a first year when I joined. It really doesn't matter all that much to me. I find you interesting. Do you want a match with Genichiro?" Yukimura said. Murmurs began to break out, and people started to point at me.

* * *

No one's POV:

 _Ryoma Echizen, huh?_ Yukimura thought suspiciously to himself, _That sounds strangely familiar...Hmm..._


	2. The Match

Ryoma's POV:

My brain perked up at that familiar name, before realizing that it was the opponent I would have faced in the Kanto Finals.

Before I could answer, another closed eyes guy walked to Yukimura.

"Seiichi, are you sure you want Echizen to face Sanada? It would be bad, you know," he said.

"I'm still here, people," I muttered under my breath. Grabbing my favorite red racket, I slugged it over my shoulder, and replied.

"Why not. I've been wanting to play tennis since I woke up anyways. And I do want to become a regular here, after all," I said over my shoulder. By standers gasped, and soon, as I walked to the other side of the court, the area surrounding it was filled with students, with the space around Yukimura and the closed eyes dude empty, of-course. Yukimura seemed more scary than Tezuka.

Sanada, the person who's my opponent, looked at me, and tossed me the ball.

"Serve," he said shortly, stoic. I raised my eyebrows at his similarity to Tezuka-Buchou, and performed my signature shot, the Twist Serve. It bounced violently on the other side, but still, Sanada Fukubuchou returned it easily _. I will be so exhausted after this,_ I thought, _even if I don't pass the half-way mark..._

And that's when the "light speed" rally started. Let's just say, that my 3 year private training in the US paid off. Not only has no one got a single point, it has been 15 minutes already. Finally, I performed a variation of the cyclone smash, dubbed the Tornado Spin, and took a point.

"Is that the best you can do, Sanada-sempai?" I tried to taunt him, as the umpire called out "15-love". "Is this how you lost in the Kanto Finals to Fuji-sempai too?"

Sanada shot me an icy glare, before tossing the ball up in the air, and smashing it towards me. I merely smirked.

"That serve lost it's glory after Buchou used it in grade 9," I muttered to myself. "Copy-cat."

Sanada looked at me, surprised.

"Seiichi never used that move," he said, puzzled. I widened my eyes, and remembered that the regulars at Rikkai Dai never saw me before. "So what do you mean?"

"Hai, hai! The only other person who know that move is Tezuka-senpai!" Kirihara yelled.

I was glad that my long black hair covered my eyes, because they were panicking. I gritted my teeth at my stupid mistake, and took that time to pull off my new developed move, the Tiger Claw. It arched over the net, touch the ground briefly, and shot back at the net, making a swishing sound. Sanada gave me a death glare, and visibly winced as the umpire person shouted 30-love. Narrowing his eyes, Sanada performed the Forest. I widened my eyes, before smirking and smashing it back.

"Tezuka-senpai taught me how to nullify it," I said with a wide smile. Sanada just said nothing, and hit back, calling out the word Lightning.

My eyes narrowed into dangerous slits when I saw how fast and violent Lightning bounced pass me.

"15-love!"

I breathed a breath of frustration. Tezuka-buchou told me about his annoying Lightning. That was how he lost to Sanada in grade 8 in the National Finals. I wonder how they're doing... Fuji-senpai and Tezuka Buchou were like real brothers to me, unlike that idiot Ryoga. And that's when I remembered Ryoga's Triple Super Duper Electric Shock Explosion. I just call it the Triple Shock. As Sanada did the Lightning again, I tested out the Triple Shock.

But...Unlike what I've predicted, the tennis ball bounced violently, nearly broke my racket, and nearly gave me a bruise.

"Ha! Not so cocky any more, huh brat?" a gleeful third year said with a sharp laugh. "You put him in his place, fukubouchou! He's only a first year, after all!"

Shouts of approval were heard, and even my most powerful death glare couldn't silence them.

"Shut up!" Kirihara suddenly shouted. Seeing it was a regular that had shouted, silence soon enveloped the irritating crowd. "Don't you remember that Mura—Yukimura Buchou was too only a first year when he became the captain? _And_ won the Nationals? Age doesn't matter, _senpais_!"

I looked at Kirihara in surprise, as did Sanada, though he tried to keep a straight face. Smiling, I picked up the tennis ball, and served again, this time trying to get the timing right.

"Lightning!"

Bounce.

"40-love!"

Cheering.

"Game! 1-0!"

Cheering.

"Game! 2-0!"

Cheering.

Finally, I got the timing down. My eyes were zeroed in on the ball, the irises cool and calculating. 3, 2, 1, NOW! As the ball neared my racket, I quickly tapped into my inner energy, and the string of energy lingered in my eyes. Transferring the energy into my arms, hands and racket, it gave an explosion of energy that propelled the racket forward with an impossible amount of force, hitting the tennis ball back at almost the speed of light. Like the tiger claw, the bounced back, except this time, it nearly tore a hole in the net.

"30-love!"

Groaning.

I looked at Yukimura and gave him my best cocky smile. Yukimura just smiled.

"Ah, Ryo-kun. If you damage the net, you'll have to pay for it." Yukimura said with an angelic smile. Others just sweat dropped.

"Seriously, is Fuji-senpai and Yukimura-buchou related or something?" I muttered under my breath. "Honestly, Rikkai Dai is just a copy of Seigaku."

* * *

~After the match~

"7-6!" Everyone cheered.

I was so tired, I dropped down on the floor of the court and fell asleep, exhausted, knowing I lost.

No one POV:

Sanada's lungs were burning, and he too, wanted to drop down on the floor and sleep. But as Fukubuchou, he can't do such thing. Instead, he kneelt briefly on the floor and had a long drink of water. After, he walked over, and carried the freshman bridal style to a bench, and dumped a bucket of cold water on him. People laughed.

"NANI?!" Ryoma screamed. Rubbing the water out of his eyes, he looked up, scowled, and started to whine. "Just let me rest!"

Sanada rolled his eyes and tossed him a towel and Rikkai Dai regulars' uniform.

Ryoma's POV:

"You had to wake up somehow, Echizen. Welcome to tennis team. I'm the Fukubuchou. Now get dressed!" Sanada said shortly. I snorted and promised to defeat him someday.

There was a silence.

"You know, the point I scored was really just luck. You could have been the one to win," Sanada muttered softly. The cheering stopped immediately. Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, well that just proved how important you are to the team," I answered back in the same voice. He looked at me, surprised.

"You really are an enigma, Ryoma Echizen," Sanada said, cracking a rare smile. I think some people dropped dead. Shrugging, I stretched, and went to change.

"Thanks," I said. I was going to say 'buchou', but remembered that he's not Tezuka. Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw a certain red-head running towards me. Due to my past experiences, I had learned how to successfully avoid unwanted glomps. Stepping expertly to the side, I let the red-head nearly crash into a fence post.

"What the freaking hell?!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I always get glomped by a certain red-head in my Jr. high freshman years, and I'm not going to get glomped by another certain red-head in my high school freshman years," I snarled under my breath. I started to go out again when another arm pulled me back.

"Bu-" and I cut off when I realised I wasn't in Seigaku. "Fukubuchou?"

He just turned me around to the courts and guided me to the regulars team.

"We're running low on time. I want you to meet the team."

Seiichi's POV:

 _Twist serve..._ I thought with narrowed eyes. _Wasn't there a rumour about...No, that can't be right. But...Just in case...I'll need to check later._ I decided finally. Seeing Genichiro walk over with Ryoma, I carefully masked my expressions into a smiling mask.


	3. The Team

Ryoma's POV:

I groaned as Sanada dragged me to the famed tennis team.

"Fukubuchou!" I started to whine. "I just finished a super hard match!"

"Saa, Ryoma-kun," a soft voice called from behind. Yukimura smiled semi-sweetly at me, and suddenly stared into my golden orbs menacingly.

"H-hai, Yukimura-buchou," I mumbled, a little scared at the way he's acting. "I'm not tired anymore!"

Running pass Sanada, I grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Yukimura-buchou is scary!" I murmured. "Let's go!"

Sanada just blinked. Ignoring him, I ran over to the Rikkai Dai team, and hid behind one of the kinder looking ones. However, Yukimura just looked slightly amused at my reaction.

"Seiichi," Sanada said, rubbing his temples, "You should stop scaring kids."

"I scare kids?" Yukimura said with a "innocent" smile. Sanada just looked away. "Anyways, we really should start the introductions."

"Yo, I'm Bunta Marui, the tensai here," the red-head said, blowing a bubble with his gum. Some just rolled their eyes at him, receiving a frosty glare in return.

"I'm KuwaharaJackal, the doubles partner to Bunta," A person said mildly with a kind smile.

"Masaharu Nio, puri," a silver haired person said with one eye closed and a pointed smile. I furrowed my eyebrows, and asked if his hair was bleached. All I received was a sadistic looking smirk. I wisely chose to shut up.

"Hello, Echizen-kun. My name is Hiroshi Yagyu," a purple haired person said politely. Polite much, I thought.

"Mina...I'm Renji Yanagi," a closed eyes teen said. "I want you to answer a few questions..."

I sweatdropped. _What the freaking hell. A total rip off from Inui-sempai,_ I thought.

"And you must be Kirihara," I said to the last boy, giving a rather lopsided smile.

"Hai, hai! Name's Akaya Kirihara! And you just nearly defeated one of the three demons of Rikkai Dai!" He said, energetically. Grabbing my shoulders, he marched me off to the changing room, chattering all the way. "Finally someone younger than me! My sempais can get so annoying sometimes! And you're such a cute chibi! I bet we'll be great friends! How about coming to my house after school! We'll have loads of fun! We can have matches, play video games, and pull pranks together! How about..."

I just sighed in defeat.


	4. School with Kirihara (Mini Arc-Part 1)

Ryoma's POV:

Kirihara senpai! I thought, hoping that he'll let go. Naturally, luck really wasn't with me.

"So, Ryo-chan," Kirihara said cheerfully, "You got all that?"

I looked at him blankly, before mumbling a weak, 'hai'. Kirihara literally beamed, and continued to ramble in his Kirihara language that no one could understand. Being dragged from hallway to hallway is less than fun, so when I finally spotted a female teacher, an evil plan began cooking in the dark areas in my mind.

"Sensei! He's raping me!" I screamed, pulling the unsuspecting Kirihara down to the floor. The teacher looked up sharply, and was going to say something to me, when she saw the position we were in.

"Akaya Kirihara!" she fumed. "Get off of the poor child this instant!"

Kirihara looked shocked, and went red after looking down and saw how we were positioned.

"Gomen, Echizen-kun, gomen!" Kirihara screeched. "I'm SOOOOO SORRY!"

Needless to say, we attracted a lot of attention. Whispers of suspension floated around, and poor Kirihara's face paled considerably. I felt a little bad doing that to him, but could only smirk at him.

"You brat!" Kirihara muttered to me after seeing the smirk. He was going to tackle me to the floor, when the teacher grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him to the office, talking about detention the whole way.

Standing up, I looked at my class schedule and grinned. Maybe Rikkai Dai wouldn't be so bad.

"Mada Mada Dane, senpai!"

* * *

 **Saa...And that's the first time Kirihara and I shared the same school...**


	5. School with Kirihara (Mini Arc-Part 2)

Ryoma's POV:

I looked at the board, utterly bored. The teacher was rambling on and on about some stupid line segments that I learned in the US, and I was soon nodding off to sleep.

"Echizen-kun," he called on me.

I snapped open my eyes, and gave him a glare. I stood up, and snatched the chalk piece out of his hands. The people who rudely wakes me from my sleep are not easily forgiven. Yawning, I drowsily wrote down what I remembered from my homework and threw the chalk back at the teacher. When I walked back to my seat, I left the class gaping with surprise and shock. Murmurs of a potential math prodigy rose, and I just rolled my eyes at their idiotic nature.

The math teacher, I forgot what his name was, was standing there, unmoving, but suddenly smiled in a weird creepy way.

"We FINALLY have someone smart..." He said happily. "Your talent will not be a waste."

With that, I was shoved in the class with the second years. But could only smirk when I saw a certain seaweed haired boy. The teacher looked me over and made a quick announcement.

"We have a new student...Echizen-kun, if you may," she said with a cheerful smile.

"Ah, ok. Hello everyone, my name is Ryoma Echizen, I'm single and I hope to stay that way," I said, bored. I brightly smiled at the way the girls' eyes dropped in defeat. So! I'm apparently a 2nd year now...?

Kirihara looked up, and groaned. The teacher, seeing that, beamed, and told me to sit beside him. All through class, he was edging away from me, and could only give me a weak smile when I looked at him with fake surprise.

(Let's skip over science and Japanese class, since I slept through those...)

When it was time for lunch, Kirihara was going to follow me through the doors, when he was grabbed by the Japanese teacher...also the teacher that I called to when I pulled Kirihara down in the hallways...Oh well.

"DETENTION FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN!" She said, angry. I could only smile. But then I glowered angrily when I heard her next sentence. "Look at that poor girl over there! It was a good thing I caught you, or she might have-"

"Wait, you thought Ryo-chan-I mean, Echizen, was a girl?" Kirihara said, laughing, but quickly changed the words when he saw my intense glare.

I twitched, and stalked out the room, not even bothering to hear what the teacher was going to say to that.

* * *

 **And here I thought I would like school.**


	6. School with Kirihara (Mini Arc-Part 3)

**When you put a hyper Kirihara in a lunch room, what do you get? Chaos, of course. Too bad I learned it the hard way...**

* * *

Ryoma POV:

I was annoyed. Very annoyed, in fact. This is the third time I've been mistaken for as a girl(In Japan, at least). I'm not girly! I don't leave my hair long! My facial features aren't even feminine!(A/N: Yes it is, Ryoma-kun ^_^) I went to my locker to get my bento some random fangirl made for me and grabbed some change for my favorite drink-Ponta.

I put the money in the vending machine, and in seconds, the heavenly drink rolled out. But as I was going to have a sip, guess who snatched it out of my hands? (A/N: READ THE TITLE!)

"Kirihara-senpai..." I growled.

He could only smirk.

"What is it, Ryoma-chan?" he said, smug. My left eye twitched at his comment, and a tick mark appeared on my head.

"Shut up, senpai!" I said, pissed. But what do Kirihara do? He opens the can and raised it to his mouth. "Don't. You. DARE!"

Kirihara smiled and poured it down his throat instead, not touching his lips.

"I'm not that cruel." He said while handing it back to me. I bit back a less-than-nice comment and pulled the can out of Kirihara's hands.

I immediately started to taste the sugary drink and let the cold liquid slide down my throat. As I was enjoying heaven, I didn't notice what my annoying senpai was doing until I was being pulled to the lunch room.

"SENPAI!" I exclaimed. I frowned at Kirihara's lack of response but thought better than commenting on it when I saw that everyone was looking at us.

"Oh?" Yukimura said, amused. "Ryoma-kun, I'm glad you decide to join us."

I was pushed down and ended up sitting next to Sanada. Then I was shoved and my face landed on his lap. Again, everyone went silent at what the stoic teen would do-even Yukimura.

"Nani..." I groaned. I heard Sanada sigh and helped me up. I'm 99.99% sure a very, very, VERY faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Then he glared fiercely at Kirihara and calmly promised that afternoon practice would be 'the other side of heaven'...So basically "it would be hell".

Kirihara's eyes became unrealistically large, and his healthy colored face started to lose its color. But it was not because of fukubuchou's not-so-empty threat. As Kirihara started to grin and laugh in a scary way and eyes started to become blood-shot, Yukimura widened his eyes, and he paled.

"W-who fed him sugar?"


	7. School with Kirihara (Mini Arc-Part 4)

Ryoma's POV:

Sanada immediately took some rope that appeared out of no where and lunged at Kirihara.

"Kirihara! Sit down and behave!" Sanada snarled out.

"Fukubuchou!" I exclaimed as he was chasing the very much hyper Kirihara around, knocking over chairs and sent a stream of girls screaming (Um...fangirling over the drama?), his calm and stoic demeanour gone like a flash. Now he just looked enraged and totally annoyed. And perhaps slightly violent?

"Ha ha! Genichirooooooooooo! Catch me if you can!" Kirihara teased in a high pitched voice.

Yukimura shot me a look and grabbed my collar.

"Ryo-chan," Yukimura began sweetly, calming down a notch, "did you, hmm, by chance...give him anything sweet?"

Sweat began to form on my forehead, before I nervously whispered a reply.

"Ah, you see," I began with a slight stutter, "Kirihara-senpai, um—"

"Spit it out, Ryoooooooo-kunnnnn!" Kirihara said with a psycho looking smile, and running hyper light speed circles around us.

I gave Yukimura a glare.

"Alright, alright. Kirihara-sempai did drink soda, but it wasn't my fault!" I denied ferociously. "I was just minding my own business when he snatched the drink out of my hands!"

"What flavour?"

"Um, grape?"

Yukimura gave a small tsk of understanding and gave me an angelic smile.

"Well, Ryoma," he said, serious, "I understand. However, Kirihara is super hyper with sugar, though he is extremely sensitive to grape flavoured anything! I'm afraid you'll have to help Genichiro catch the used-to-be maknae."

"You watch Kpop?" I blurted, kind of ignoring the rest of the sentence. The rest of the lunch room leant in for Yukimura's answer.

Yukimura merely blinked.

"Does that have anything to do with catching Kirihara?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

Sighing, I snatched 2 pieces of sushi off of Marui's plate and ran to find a cackling Kirihara.

"Kirihara! COME BACK HERE!" I screamed.

Nio looked amused and soon joined in on the fun.

"Oh Kiriharaaaaaaaaaaa! Do you want chain mail? Or perhaps 100 laps in tennis?" Nio shrieked while sporting the exact same crazy smile.

"Good try, Nio-senpai!" Kirihara shouted back gleefully, "But you don't get to make that decision!"

As Kirihara ran around making a mess, the buchou finally had enough.

"But I do!" An enraged Yukimura stalked towards him, a murderous expression on his face.

Kirihara's face paled, though he recovered quickly.

"Haha! Not if you couldn't catch me!"

Yanagi's eyes opened up in slits. Darting his eyes around, Yanagi suddenly shot forward, grabbing Kirihara roughly on the collar and said: "First you drank soda that's full of sugar. Then you disobeyed Genichiro. Then, you moron, you disobeyed Seiichi. I think that qualifies as—"

"1000 laps around the court," Yukimura said, eyes blazing with not exactly anger, but more of sadistic amusement.

"Mada mada dane, Kirihara-senpai!" I said, laughing at his misfortune. Yanagi quickly gave Kirihara a dose of honey.

Then Kirihara's head cleared, and his eyes came back to normal. And remembered Yukimura buchou's punishment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	8. Interlude of Memories

Ryoma's POV:

After the last bell of the day rang, Kirihara immediately banged his head on his desk and sighed. Other students watched with mild interest, especially the girls.

"What is it now, Kirihara-senpai?" I asked, half curious and half annoyed.

"The 1000 laps, of course!" Kirihara whined. People gaped. Then they thought of lunch and laughed.

I blinked. Then I gave a kind smile.

"I'll do some of it with you, if you want," I offered. Well, only 100, as that's my limit. Any more, and I'll suffer relapse from my diease and playing tennis will be only a dream. I thought bitterly.

Kirihara looked at me as if I was crazy, and gave me a tight hug.

"THANK YOU, RYOMA-KUN, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Kirihara shrieked.

I untangled myself from him and rolled my eyes, though slightly surprise when he used my first name.

"We're kind-of-ish best friends, so what did you expect?" I said.

Kirihara responded by grabbing my arm affectionately and pulling me out of the classroom and to the tennis courts.

* * *

When we arrived at the tennis courts, the 3rd year regulars were already stretching and doing light warmups. Pulling out my tennis regular attire, I strolled into the almost packed changing room and gave a small growl of distaste. The boys seeing my regular uniform, immediately talking and stared.

"Ah, Echizen-kun," a pretty looking 2nd year said finally, "The Regular's changing room is down that way."

And he pointed to the door on my right. My eyes travelled up his face, and I have a small gasp of surprise. Fuji-sempai...I thought miserably, trying to memorise the 3rd year's face. His peach coloured hair fell down elegantly on the sides of his head, and his eyes were so similar, only a shade darker than Fuji's. But before I could do anything, Kirihara bounced into the room and started to pull me towards the Regular's changing room.

"Come on, Ryo-kun!" Kirihara whined, "Buchou's being a meanie and I want to actually play a few matches before practice is over!"

"Wait! What's your name?" I quickly asked the 2nd year.

"Sora Amori," Amori answered softly, in a voice that could be easily mistaken for Fuji-sempai's.

But before I could dwell on it any longer, Kirihara succeeded in pulling me along and Amori-sempai disappeared as the changing room door slammed shut.

* * *

When I changed my clothes, I saw Kirihara waiting for me outside.

"Oh, arigato, Kirihara-senpai!" I said, grabbing my tennis equipment.

Kirihara flashed a genuine smile and resumed his usual cheerful drag-Echizen-around-because-he's-cute routine.

"Late, as usual, Akaya-kun," Nio said with a friendlyish-predatory-smirk. "Well, good luck-haha, not-on your 1000 laps!"

I looked at Nio-senpai with widened eyes. I suppose Kirihara is as close to his teammates like I was to mine...Well, ex-teammates... I thought sadly, eyes moistening. Blinking rapidly to try to keep them away, I was annoyed at myself. I wasn't always an emotional person, after all. But...I wonder how they'll react when the second match in the Regionals come along...They'll probably think I'm a traitor, a rude little brat who's too cocky for his own good and too ignorant of everything.

A lone tear slid down my right cheek, much to my embarrassment. I quickly wiped the tear away, butnot quickly enough.

"Echizen-kun?" a familiar soft voice said.

I turned around and saw Amori-senpai in front of me. His beautiful one-shade-darker-than-cerulean eyes were filled with concern and curiosity, and even though I knew he was only worried for me, my heart was shattered bit by bit just by looking at him. He was like Fuji-senpai, yet not.

I have to stop looking at him! I thought in panic and frustration. I suddenly thought of the 1000 laps and turned towards Kirihara.

"Hey! Kirihara-senpai! Come on! I'm going to run 100 laps with you!" I said with fake cheerfulness.

Kirihara grinned.

"Ah, call me Akaya! We're best friends, no?" Kiri-no, Akaya said brightly. Ignoring Nio, he walked towards me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Amori's slightly hurt expression, but forcefully compressed my own feeling of distress. The feeling of Fuji came back, yet the fact that Amori's not Fuji still chips away pieces of my heart.

"Hai, A-Akaya-kun," I said, a small smile gracing my lips.


	9. Spectrum of Discovery(Mini Arc-Part 09)

Ryoma's POV:

When we exited the courts and prepared for the run, Yukimura-buchou walked over.

"What are you doing, Ryoma-kun?" he asked in a light voice.

"Oh, I'm just running 100 laps with Akaya-kun," I answered, masking my emotions.

Yukimura's eyebrows shot up. His indigo eyes swirled with many emotions, but mainly surprise and amusement.

"Is that so? Why?" Yukimura asked softly.

"Well, his, um, rather unfortunate accident at lunch was partly my fault, and I'm his friend, so..." I answered yet again, not mission a step.

Yukimura cocked his head.

"Friends?" Yukimura asked, seemingly distracted.

I blinked. Was Yukimura-buchou okay?

"Are you okay?" I blurted. For one reason or another, silence took over the courts. Ah, memories, I subconsciously thought.

Yukimura didn't answer, as he gasped, and began to run back into the school. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Echizen, stay where you are!" Yukimura commanded. His eyes were freakishly haunted. "Warm up with Kirihara, or something! And Sanada, make sure they don't move an inch!"

"Where are you going?" Sanada questioned, confusion evident in his eyes.

Yukimura gave a glare, shocking everyone. Not answering, he continued his run back to the school, this time to the school dormitories.

 _I stood, rooted. Did he...?_ I thought, distressed _. No, no, no, this cannot be happening!_

My distress must have shown, because Sanada started to walk over, and Akaya whirled around, both confused. As did the regulars.

"Ryoma, what's going on?"

Seiichi's POV:

As I ran to the tennis dorms, my head was swirling.

No, Ryoma...He couldn't have! There's no way...No! That couldn't have happened! I thought frantically.

But as I slammed open the door to the Regular's dorms, went straight up to my room and shakenly pulled out my beloved photo album, I felt my suspicions confirmed as I looked back at the Kanto Reginal Tournament Teams.

There is it. Seigaku.

And a younger version of a certain Ryoma Echizen, the "rookie prodigy" that has gone off the grid for 3 years, standing proudly in the centre of 8 very proud looking tennis regular members.

Hearing the door to my room open, I turned around and looked up, conveniently looking into the golden eyes of Ryoma Echizen.

"Yukimura-buchou," Ryoma said, sounding broken, "I'm so sorry."


	10. Spectrum of Discovery (Mini Arc-Part 1)

3 minutes ago...

Ryoma's POV:

My heart rate sped up until my heart beat was drumming against my ears. Akaya's question brought the undistracted attention of all the tennis members, but I couldn't answer. Of course I couldn't. How could I explain to them that I'm THE Ryoma Echizen, the "missing Rookie Prodigy" that dominated the Toyoko region?

Yukimura, I thought, I knew he'll find out. He isn't the no. 1 high schooler in tennis in Japan for nothing. And he's the buchou of the no. 1 tennis high school. Yukimura would have access to every single tennis rumour and almost every single tennis information.

"Echizen!" Sanada growled, "What is it?"

"I...I have to go!" I said, eyes darting to see an escape hole of some sort in the cluster of Regulars.

As I scrambled and pushed, I felt Sanada's hands clutch my arm.

"Echizen, Yukimura told you to stay put!" Sanada said lightly, slowly pulling me back, which strangely looks like a hug.

I tried to tug free, to no avail. My breathing became short and rapid. If I keep this up, my emotional state would be severely tipped...I thought in frustration. And I'll probably suffer relapse!

"Fukubuchou, please!" I pleaded. "I have to explain all this to Yukimura-buchou!"

Sanada's eyes briefly shown with slight guilt, though he quickly hid it away.

"Fukubuchou," a soft voice said behind me, "let him go."

Sanada whipped his head around, staring directly into Amori's eyes. Familiarity dawned on him, and Sanada's eyes widened a fraction.

"F-Fuji?" Sanada whispered.

Yanagi gave Amori a once-over and barely stifled a gasp.

"Genichiro, let Echizen go," he said. "I believe Seiichi will understand."

Sanada's grip loosened, and I bolted, the words "thank you" dying on my lips as I concentrated on running. I quickly replayed where Yukimura went in my mind and soon found the dormitories.

"Where's Yukimura-buchou?" I asked a random student.

"You must be new. It's on your right, named 'A-9'," the boy said with a small smile.

I only gave a nod of thanks in my haste. I ran through the A-1s and A-2s until I reached A-9, which was surprisingly a large separate building, larger than almost all of the other dorms and was made up of a lot of glass. Sprinting up to the only opened door room, my heart dropped at the sight of Yukimura holding a photo album, conveniently flipped to the Kanto Reginal Tournament Teams section, with the word 'Seigaku' on the bottom.

"Yukimura-buchou," I said, as Yukimura's beautiful violet eyes met mine, "I'm so sorry."

Seiichi's POV:

I didn't know what to think. Seeing the uncertainty and fear and shock in those cat-like golden eyes made me want to hug him.

"Ech-Ryoma-kun, sit," I said, surprised at my soothing voice.

Ryoma sat obediently and waited for my next sentence.

"What happened?" I blurted. "Where were you?"

Ryoma looked surprised at my questions, as I'm sure he suspected that the first thing I'll do is shout at him. His eyes were downcasted, and his grip on the fabrics of his pants tightened until his knuckles were white. I leant slightly forward and saw that his eyelashes were wet.

"Ryoma," I said softly, "It's okay. I wouldn't kick you off the team. And I won't be angry."

Ryoma looked up hopefully.

"Thank you, Yukimura-buchou," Ryoma said finally. "I-I...Well, the reason I left Japan, was...was because..."

"Yes?" I probed encouragingly.

"BecauseIsufferedfromarelapsefromachildhooddiseasethatmademetemporarilymuteandparalysedandmytreatmentwastransferedtotheUS," Ryoma gasped out in a hurry that no average human could understand. But who said I was average?

My eyes widened.

"T-Temporarily mute and paralysed?" I stuttered, a very rare occurrence for me.

"I underwent surgery in the US, one with a 30% success rate. It went partly successful. I was cured of my "muteness" and "paralysis" at the start of grade 8 back in the US, but I have to keep from going too extreme and I have to keep my moods in check," Ryoma said bitterly. "And so far, my limit is 100 laps around the court. Which means my matches have to be within 2 hours, if I have to stretch my limits to the thinnest, or else. And I'm usually really tired after a match against a "national-level" player, like fukubuchou, so I usually fall asleep right after. I usually don't have to take any medicines or need any more medical treatment, but if my emotional state is too, well, emotional, and if my physical state takes too much of a toll, then at best, I'll faint, and at worst, I'll go into a relapse again."

Ryoma's POV:

My eyes were clouded with resentment, but as I met Yukimura's, what I expected of pity was instead understanding.


	11. Spectrum of Discovery (Mini Arc-Part 2)

Ryoma's POV:

"Ah," Yukimura's gentle voice said, "though my condition was not as bad as yours, it did come frightfully close. I too suffered a relapse of a childhood condition. It made me only paralysed and the surgery had a higher success rate than 30%; it was 50%."

My golden eyes widened at the surprising news.

"I...Buchou...You," I faltered, at a loss.

Yukimura suddenly frowned.

"So, what made you choose to go to Rikkai Dai?" Yukimura asked, continuing with his "interrogation".

I sighed. I knew it would come down to this. Hope he doesn't laugh at me.

Seiichi's POV:

I blinked owlishly as a reaction to his explanation as why he was at Rikkai Dai.

"So...Let me get this straight," I muttered with raised eyebrows. "The only reason why you're not going to Seigaku was because of living issues, and only Hyotei or Rikkai Dai had dorms?"

"Um...Yeah, that's about it." Ryoma replied, grinning. "And I can't live with being near Atobe all the time, so RIkkai Dai it is."

I face-palmed.

Genichiro's POV:

My eyes stayed on the Fuji-doppelganger, silent. The rest of the Regulars were either gaping or not being able to form sentences-like me. Finally, the silencing charm broke out and screaming and shouting erupted, with only Renji and I staying calm.

"WHAT?!" Akaya screamed. "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DO YOU L-LOOK LIKE FUJI?"

"Are you a spy?" hissed Marui. Jackal face-palmed.

"You MUST be!" decided Nio. "But all the more fun for us to play with!"

A rather sadistic cackle followed.

"Hmm. Though I will not resort to wild, uncivilised yelling," began an annoyed Yagyu, "who, may I ask, are you? Are you even registered in the tennis club?"

"Ah, Yagyu-senpai, I'm-" the Fuji-doppelganger began, uncertain, until he was interrupted by an over-eager Yanagi.

"He is, Yagyu, indeed a registered tennis club member. Name, Sora Amori, age, 16. Birthday, February 28th, making him 364 days younger than Fuji," Renji ranted from memory, "Amori's height, 174. 646 cm, 0.364 cm shorter than Fuji. Known best-friend, Kano Akimoto. Class, 2-B. Playing style, unknown. Tennis skills in general, unknown."

Needless to say, Amori was more than freaked about the amount of information Renji knew. I would be too, but Renji would think twice as to blurt out information about me. We're best friends, after all. Best friends with benefits.

"Ah, thank you, Renji, for your kind introduction to Amori-kun," I said with a hidden sarcastic undertone, barely stopping an arrogant eye roll.

Renji nodded, though the faint trace of a smirk could be seen if you knew him well enough.

"Um," Amori said, confused, "Who is this, Fuji?"

I sighed as shocked and angry yelling broke out once again.

"WHAT!?" Akaya repeated again, "YOU DON'T KNOW FUJI?! DID YOU LIVE UNDER A ROCK?!"

"Syusuke Fuji, you idi-" Nio began, rolling his eyes, but Jackal cut him off.

"Nio! Akaya! He's not a Regular, so of course he wouldn't know about Fuji! And don't randomly call people idiots!" Jackal scolded. Marui snickered.

"Such a mother, Kuwahara-chan!" Marui said with a friendly pat on the back.

Jackal sputtered indignantly.

"Me, a MOTHER!?" Jackal said, miffed.

"Well, you are the most considerate and compassionate one," Nio supplied unhelpfully.

"I'm just trying to be nice!" Jackal huffed. "Unlike you people."

"HEY! I'm NICE!" Akaya fiercely. "I made a new best friend too!"

"I'm taking it's Echizen?" I asked.

Akaya grinned. Then he dropped his eyes.

"What happened though? Why did Mura-buchou and Ryoma-kun act so strange?" Akaya questioned, curious.

"Fukubuchou," Amori asked softly, "should we go check it out? They did act pretty strangely, after all."

I nodded curtly. Seeing the Regulars still talking, I clapped sharply and led the way.

Ryoma's POV:

I laughed at Yukimura's face-palm.

"Ah, well," Yukimura said with a smile, "I'm...rather surprised. Nonetheless, I'm happy you're on the team. And you made Genichiro smile on your first day!"

I couldn't help it. I couldn't resist my urge to hug him. Leaning forward, my face landed on the crook between his neck and shoulder. I blushed and was relieved when Yukimura hugged me back.

But then the door to Yukimura's room was slammed open, showing the Regulars and I reddened after realising the position Yukimura and I was in.

"Well this is awkward," remarked Marui, his bubblegum bubble popping.


	12. Spectrum of Discovery (Mini Arc-Part 3)

Seiichi's POV:

I looked down as Ryoma abruptly pulled away, having a sudden interest in the floor. Genichiro's eyes widened and his mouth more or less remained the same, but I could swear he was smirking.

"Seiichi," Renji said, stifling a laugh, "What's going on?"

I pulled on my smiling mask.

"Hugging," I answered simply.

Renji's eyes clouded with annoyance at my smiling face, but soon let it pass. He never really liked it when I mask my emotions.

"What happened?" Genichiro said, subtly amused.

"We're-" I started, but stopped. Tilting my head at Ryoma, I silently asked for his permission. Ryoma glared. Ok, so a no, I thought. Now what?

"Mura-buchou! What is it?" Akaya asked, getting impatient.

"Hai! Hai!" Nio said as well.

"Please, do continue," Yagyu said, impatience slowly creeping into his polite tone.

I slightly panicked. Then, Ryoma piped up.

"You don't want to know," Ryoma said curtly. "It's a family issue."

Family issue? I thought incredulously.

Akaya broke into a grin. Suddenly happy, he lively hugged Ryoma.

"YAY! You and Mura-buchou are RELATED!" Akaya chirped happily.

But apart from Akaya, no one else bought it.

"Family?" Nio asked sarcastically.

"Since when were you two related?" Marui asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm inclined to agree, Yukimura-buchou. You never mentioned Echizen-kun, or even have the slightest resemblance towards him. Please, explain," Yagyu said with a disproving tsk.

"You never told me about him," Genichiro stated blandly. "And I knew you since we were 4."

"There's no records or data in my memory supporting this...rather...surprising fact," Yanagi said, curious. "And like Genichiro, you never told me about Echizen."

 _Well duh, I knew him for a day,_ I thought with a sigh. _Of course I couldn't tell you guys!_ As I thought of this, with the Regular's attention diverted, Ryoma quickly slipped me a piece of paper.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say this, but I agree with everyone else," Jackal said, apologetic. "Do explain, buchou."

My mind went blank. I looked at Ryoma, expecting an answer.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? There's something called privacy," Ryoma muttered, slipping into his "rude, cocky and confident" aura.

Everyone nodded.

Ryoma sighed dramatically and mockingly cleared his throat.

"Gather around, then," Ryoma said. "Well, here's the story. Basically, I'm not REALLY a family member to Seiichi-"

"I knew it!" Marui exclaimed.

"We're childhood friends," I finished. I looked over to Ryoma for confirmation and he smiled. Relief instantly coursed through my veins. "My cousin introduced Ryoma at a family gathering, which he went to because...what was it again, Ryoma?"

"Because my parents were on some overseas trip," Ryoma answered, rolling his eyes. "Kasumi Hirano was my best friend and neighbour and since my parents were always so busy, I usually stayed with him. I think Kasumi's mother was...The younger sister of your mother?"

I nodded.

"Uh huh. Kasumi and I were really the only kids there since my sister wasn't born yet," I agreed. "I suppose Ryoma slowly adjusted into the family."

"Then tragedy struck," Ryoma said with a sigh. "We moved, and I soon lost all contact with my "other" family."

"Hm. I soon started Junior High and you know, we drifted apart almost completely," I said, trying to act sad.

"Not quite," Ryoma said quietly. "We both carried a photo of each other, though, through an unfortunate baggage accident, I lost mine."

"But I still have mine," I said, quickly catching on. "I knew I saw Ryoma somewhere! Which was why I rushed back to my dorm to check."

I showed them the picture Ryoma gave me. Smiles immediately broke out.

"Wow. Ryoma looked cocky even when he was young!" Marui said with a smile, not even caring he was calling Ryoma by his first name.

"You're absolutely correct!" Nio said with a rare genuine smile, "No wonder Mura-buchou was okay with Ryo-chan hugging him! Who wouldn't!"

"You look so SMALL and ADORABLE!" Akaya said, tightly hugging Ryoma. He giggled at Ryoma's offended expression.

"Akaya! You're killing him!" The ever concerned Jackal said worriedly. "And yes, Ryoma, I agree that you're cute in that picture."

"Well, Seiichi!" Renji said with a humph. "I suppose you have beaten my data once again! And you too, Ryoma."

Genichiro stayed temporarily silent, though he did smile slightly at the picture.

"I'm inclined to agree, Ryoma-kun," Genichiro said quietly.

Ryoma's eye widened at Genichiro's use of his first name but soon beamed and nodded his thanks.

"Ah, Yukimura-buchou and Echizen...Kun," Yagyu said with a small smile, "I think it will be only acceptable if I apologise."

I shrugged and Ryoma soon followed.

"Well, we did act strangely," I said. "Now that the excitement is over and practice was interrupted, I think we'll just end practice now. Genichiro, mind telling the others? I want to show Ryoma the dormitories, as he will be staying in the extra room near Akaya now that he's a Regular."

Genichiro nodded and told the other Regulars to "leave us be". A chorus of "hai" followed and before long, only Ryoma and I were left and the gentle ticking of the clock the only sound in the room.

"Ryoma," I asked, "Why did you have a childhood picture of you in you pockets?"

Ryoma smiled sheepishly.

"Well...About that..." Ryoma mumbled. "My baka oyaji insisted, as a joke, to keep a childhood picture of myself in case I need a quick explanation...for if something like this happened...So..."

I facepalmed again.

Ryoma's POV:

"Now, Mura-buchou," I said with a small laugh. "I believe you promised me a tour of the dormitories?"

Seiichi sighed but gave a genuine smile.

"I did, didn't I?" Seiichi said rhetorically.

I grinned, but I quickly spoke again.

"Um...Yukimura-buchou," I stammered, "Is it okay if I call you Seiichi from now on?"

Seiichi smirked.

"Of course," he reassured. "Sei-kun, Seiichi, Mura-buchou, Yukimura etc. etc. I really don't mind."

I beamed and headed downstairs.

Seiichi's POV:

I sighed, but knew that even without the crazy white lie-well, I think it's a white lie-I would have still looked over him. Seeing Ryoma's smaller than average body, the only thing I could see underneath the carefully placed mask was a boy that needed someone to look over him and not the missing but found tennis prodigy.

Smiling, I told myself that I will be that someone.

"Come on, Seiichi!" Ryoma's voice trailed from downstairs, pulling me out of my thoughts.


	13. Dormitory Tour

Ryoma's POV:

I ran outside, waiting rather impatiently for Seiichi. Calling Seiichi, Seiichi, I thought, how unheard of. Calling the buchou on the first day by their first names when outside of practice. It's like the lie actually came true.

"Come on, Seiichi!" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Hai hai, ," Seiichi's softly sarcastic voice trailed from upstairs. "Couldn't you just stop to let me think of a valid excuse when, you know, our darling teammates find out about our harmless white lie?"

I blinked. Then my whole face darkened.

"I hope they won't," I said quietly. "Not that I'm ashamed of my Seigaku history, it's just hard to break the news that a Rikkai Dai Regular was the Seigaku tennis prodigy, helping Rikkai Dai win."

Seiichi's face came into view and I saw his amused expression.

"Rikkai Dai wouldn't cast you out just because of that," Turning serious, he continued. "However, unlike your...illness...They would eventually find out. The Regionals might still be in 3 months, but we'll have our second match with Seigaku, then. And based on your abilities to get through Genichiro's basic moves, there'll soon be rumours about a "Rikkai Dai prodigy". Like any rumour linking to Rikkai Dai, it'll soon reach to all of Japan, including Seigaku."

Suddenly, a thought came to me.

"Wait," I whispered. "Did Rikkai Dai manage to have a f*ckng 6-year strike in winning the Nationals?"

Seiichi frowned.

"Does that bother you?" Seiichi asked. "We're the elites of the elites. However, if it makes you feel any better, Seigaku came close during ninth grade, the year with you, but Fuji lost to me 7-6-like almost every year. Since he's obviously the strongest now in Seigaku and second only to me-surpassing even Genichiro, I regard him as a formable opponent."

My heart almost shattered at the mention of Fuji-senpai.

Seiichi's POV:

"Oh, and don't swear, please. It sounds childish coming from you," I said, gently scolding him.

Ryoma's eyes went wide and the forlorn look in his eyes instantly vanished. A smirk was in its place.

"Hai, Ni-sama," Ryoma said sarcastically. "Now...The tour?"

I sighed but complied. But secretly, my heart leapt when he called me 'Ni-sama', even if it was a joke.

"As you can see, this is the main entrance to the Tennis Dormitories," I began. "Since the tennis team has a rather long record of wins, the school board's funding to the tennis team increased at least 200%. Therefore, the tennis team's Regulars could live together. In Rikkai Dai, we're not exactly as rich as Hyotei, so a sports club-yes, Ryoma, this is a club-being able to live together almost 24/7 is great."

Ryoma nodded thoughtfully as I guided him inside again, but through a different door.

"By the way, there's two doors. One actually leads to the dorms and the other leads to a mini inside tennis court, the one we went through." I said off-handedly.

"Wow." was his response as he eyed the court.

Ryoma's POV:

 _This. Is. AMAZING!_ I thought to myself with admiration. No exactly rich as Hyotei my a$$! The outside looks new and fresh with a modern edge! And damn. The inside is so much bigger!

Seiichi mispronounced. There're 2 courts. Not court. Courts. And there's a second half level, where there are multiple types of training equipment. But before I could properly investigate, Seiichi pulled me along.

"Don't worry," Seiichi said, eyes twinkling with amusement as I squirmed in his gentle yet firm hold, "You'll get to try them out later. As in, tomorrow. I promise."

Hearing that, I gave up trying to escape.

"Hai..."I said in a monotone.

Seiichi frowned slightly but quickly smiled and gave me a soft whack on the head. He pulled me along and it was then that I saw the almost camouflaged back door. Seiichi finally lets go of me once we went through the door.

"This, Ryo-chan, is the Grand Hallway," Seiichi said. "Or Highway, as it leads to every room in the dorm one way or another. That, is the staircase that leads to the rooms. On your left is the living room, which will extend to the dining room. And up ahead will be the kitchens, where it would lead to the dining room. So kind of like a square...ish."

"Do we all get separate rooms?" I asked, curious.

"Hai. There's a reason why it's called the A-9 dormitory. 9 rooms, one for each regular...and replacement member, but our replacement lives quite close, right across the street to the school in fact. So that room is empty." Seiichi informed me.

"Wait, so am I...like a spare member or something?" I sputtered.

"No no. We'll switch around. Do you honestly expect me to just make you a replacement? Really? With your talent?" Seiichi growled softly.

Seiichi's POV:

As I said those words, I was also thinking to myself. Such potential, I thought, a streak of glee inching through me. So quantitative and soft, like an unlimited amount of clay. A fresh batch of potential for me to mould into the perfect sculpture...

I couldn't suppress my feelings of delight and triumph, as I captured Ryoma's talent, a talent that was perfect for the team. But even so, my manipulative side was slowly being mingled in with bolts of caring and brotherly love, a feeling I was very unfamiliar with. Frustrated with myself, I sealed that feeling away like I did with Genichiro and Renji and basically the rest of the team.

Much to my inner horror, cracks were slowly being made as my violet eyes met with the happy golden orbs.

"T-thank..Y-you, Yukimura-buchou..." Ryoma muttered, smiling, pleased.

I tilted my head.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Ryoma-kun," I said warmly.

I suppose there's some truth to my earlier statement, where I illogically made a senseless promise to "protect" Ryoma. Shaking my head to clear some of my confusion with my own feelings, I led Ryoma to the second level.

"This is where Akaya, Marui, Jackal and you will live," I murmured.

From here, I pointed out the library at the end of the hallway, then Akaya's room and Ryoma's. I watched Ryoma's reaction to his room and laughed at his awe-struck expression.

"This was so much better than I expected..." Ryoma muttered.

The walls were a deep, calming blue, cosily decorated with multiple picture frames of beautiful local areas. There was a queen size bed, the covers neatly spread out. The bed sheets were white with baby blue stripes and the pillow cases had lovely embroidery of short but inspiring words like "Smi)e", "Laughter", and "Morning!". The room was then complete with a good sized dresser, a full-length mirror and a wooden desk with a comfy chair.

"The bathroom would be connected," I continued before moving on to the upper-level rooms. "And since you're new, no one really expects you to fully personalise your room until a month later."

Ryoma's POV:

After Seiichi showed me everything, the ordinary loud voices of the Regulars were heard.

"Ryo-chan, Mura-buchou!" Akaya's ecstatic voice rang from downstairs. "We're back!"


	14. Only the End of a Beginning

**A/N: Fluffy and light, a nice little ending to Ryoma's first day~~**

Ryoma's POV:

For the first time since I came here to Rikkai Dai, I started up my cell phone. As I began to unpack the stuff that arrived, I multitasked and called my father.

"Ryoma!" my father's childish voice blasted through the microphone of my phone. "How are you? I missed you SOOOO much! Your okasan was so worried! Is everything alright? How are those senpais treating you? Are they mean? Don't tell me they're mean to you! Your cousin's doing great, by the way! Already made a friend! Well, have you? You're much more social now! Ryoma! Reply to me!"

I smiled. Then I quickly frowned.

"Oyaji!" I seethed. "Where's Karupin?"

My father stuttered something intolerable. Then he sighed.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead. I think."

I twitched.

"YOU THINK?!" I screamed.

Akaya poked his head inside my room and smiled.

"What happened?" Akaya asked. Not waiting for an answer, he bounced in and spread his body on my bed.

I glared at him without real hate, then turned back to my father.

"What. Happened. To. KARUPIN?!" I shrieked.

"Ah...um..." My father garbled. "Oh, here's your okasan! Ja ne!"

I silently fumed. What happened to my beloved cat?!

"Ryoma-kun," My mother's sweet voice sounded in my ears, like music. "Before you scream your head off, go check your largest suitcase."

I blinked. I had an urge to throw a tantrum, but since it was my mother who suggested this, and not my annoying and childish baka oyaji, I did as I was told. Dragging my feet to my main suitcase, I grudgingly opened it, and let out a gasp of surprise.

"I take that it is Karupin?" My mother said, slightly amused.

I didn't answer, as I was tackled by a fluffy Himalayan cat. He growled with distaste at being shut in the suitcase for more than 12 hours and messed my hair up angrily at the fact that the only reason he didn't suffocate was because of a lucky gap at the end of the zipper.

"Karupin, stop that!" I mumbled, though with no actual anger in my voice as I tried to stop Karupin from making my hair into a bird's nest. "Hey! Give that back! Karupin! Akaya! A little help?"

Akaya stifled a giggle at the way Karupin skillfully pawed my cell phone out of my fingers and-thankfully-made it fall on the soft bed. My mother laughed. Feeling a little sorry for me-I'm pretty sure-Akaya sighed and gently removed a hissing Karupin from destroying my beautiful hair. Now, that didn't sound like Monkey King at all, I thought with a shudder. I resolved to never think that again.

"I never knew you owned a cat."

I face-palmed at his statement.

"You knew me for a day," I deadpanned, "Scratch that, not a day, 12 hours."

Akaya shrugged, grinning, but then said something that made me sigh.

"You should check in with Mura-buchou," he told me. "And ask if you could keep Karupin. I hope you can! He's sooooo cute!"

Karupin's tail curled around Akaya's arm, his cat way of saying ' you're my friend '. Akaya smiled and gently hugged Karupin.

"Ah, you suppose you're correct," I grumbled. "Come with me?"

"Okey-dokey," Akaya beamed.

Seiichi's POV:

I laid on my bed, reading a novel when a faint knock on my door was heard. Putting my usual bookmark on the page, I climbed off the bed and opened the door.

"Ryo-kun, Akaya-kun," I greeted sincerely. "Come in!"

Ryoma hesitantly walked in and I was puzzled at why they were here when I saw Akaya holding a cat.

"Seiichi," Ryoma began quickly, "Um...isitokayifacatisinthedorms?"

I blinked. Then I allowed myself to a slight grimace. Ryoma really needs to put some space in between his words, I thought. Before I could speak, the cat in Akaya's arms jumped down and rubbed his face on my leg.

"Karupin," Ryoma exclaimed, slightly blushing, "Come back here!"

I giggled at Karupin's cuteness.

"Awww, you like me don't you?" I cooed, sitting down.

 _So cute...And fluffy..._ I thought absentmindedly. Karupin's paws went inside my hands and I marvelled slightly at the softness. _So beautiful...I think I love cats...They're such elegant and alluring creatures...Hmmmmmm..._

"Er, Mura-buchou," Akaya cut into my fantasy, "Are you alright?"

I blinked back into reality to see Karupin curled into a ball on my lap, Ryoma and Akaya staring at me with bewilderment and I felt myself giving a content grin.

"So...um...I'll take that as a yes?" Ryoma mused, soon coming out of his shock and replacing it with a pleased, yet smug smirk.

I nodded stupidly, half listening and half still attached to the adorable feline.

Ryoma's POV:

I almost giggled at the sight of Seiichi and Karupin. But I'm not one to giggle, so I settled for a smirk instead. Seiichi looked so at peace and Karupin, obviously, adores him. I was waiting for the jealous pang, but it never came. Wow, I thought. For almost 10 years I had Karupin, I never felt like sharing him. And he never liked anyone else, other than Nanako and Mother. But on the first day, Akaya and Seiichi both captured Karupin's attention on their first try. Just like me.

"Oi, it's almost 9:30," Akaya grumbled. "Stupid curfew..."

I widened by eyes in surprise.

"We have a curfew?" I asked incredulously.

I looked at Seiichi. He was still in his own universe.

"Well, since Mura-buchou is still obviously occupied, I'll explain," Akaya muttered. "Basically, it's something made by Sanada-fukubuchou. 9:30 is the time we all need to be in our own rooms, or else he'll triple our training menu. We all protested, even Mura-buchou, but fukubuchou just rolled his eyes. Mura-buchou even thought it was a terrible idea, which was what he told fukubuchou when he suggested it, but fukubuchou ignored him. Said is was "to prevent us from acting too much like our age"."

I snickered. As I walked near the door, I thought of leaving Karupin with Seiichi. Karupin would be fine, my inner self said woefully.

Karupin's POV:

 **This human is so gentle! And nice too...just like my master...** _ **Wait, wait! Don't leave me master! MASTER! Hey! See you, nice human! But I'll be going with my master now!**_

 **I gave the human one last long rub, and ran after master.**

 _ **HEY! You FORGOT about me!**_

 **Master bent down and his eyes widened.**

'Karupin?' he said my name.

 _ **Ya! You FORGOT Karupin!**_

'I'm sorry..."

 _ **You're forgiven! Give me a belly rub, master! Riiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhtttttttt there! Thank you, master!**_

 **Master laughed his beautiful laugh. I love master's laugh! It's so light and happy!**

 **I snuggled close to master. But master suddenly stood up.**

'I still have to pack, Karupin. But you can rest, ok?' master said with his bright smile just for me.

 _ **Okay, master! Karupin will be good!**_

 **I settled down on a fluffy thing humans call 'pelow' and quietly looked as master packed his things.**

Ryoma's POV:

Saying I was surprised is an understatement. I suppose even cats have loyalty...Or it could just be Karupin.

After I packed, I changed into my night clothes and turned off all the lights. Setting my alarm to 6:00 AM, I quickly settled under the warmth of my covers. Karupin snuggled close to me and a faint sense of home washed over me.

Perhaps Rikkai Dai wouldn't be so bad...I thought hopefully.

Slowly nodding off to dreamland, my last thoughts echoed inside my mind and soon the only sounds in my room was the faint ticking of my alarm clock and the gentle snorings of 2 interwined souls.

A 14-year old boy and his faithful cat.

* * *

 **And...This is my first day in Rikkai Dai...Tomorrow...FIRST DAY OF PRACTICE. REAL PRACTICE!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hehehehe, and didn't Seiichi-kun sound like a certain Sebastian? Hmmm?**


	15. Revelations (Mini Arc-Part 09)

Ryoma's POV:

"Raise and shine!" a loud and sickly cheerful voice cut into my sleep.

I gave a loud groan and growled at the mysterious person to shut up. I sighed in contentment, but before long, my alarm sounded. Karupin moved and also started to paw my face.

"UGH!" I moaned and tried to get Karupin off of me. Karupin hissed.

Sighing, my eyes opened slightly, but I immediately regretted it. Rays of sunshine poured in my dorm room and made my sensitive eyes burn.

"Come on, Ryo-kun!" what sounded like Akaya's voice demanded. "It's already 6 O'clock!"

My eyes flew open as I scrambled to jump out of my bed. Akaya looked shocked at my suddenness, but shrugged and turned off my alarm. I briefly smiled my thanks and ran to my washroom (Ryo: I still couldn't believe we get our own washrooms...Still can't). I started to wash my face to get rid of the sleep from my face and within minutes, I ran back out again and started to change into my uniform.

"Ryoma!" Akaya gasped in surprise. "I'm still here you know!"

I gave him a 'are-you-actually-serious' look and continued to change. After I finished, a very faint blush was spread on Akaya's face. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, Aka-kun," I mused, unsympathetic at all. "Anyways, where do we eat breakfast? Downstairs?"

Akaya quickly regained his composure and nodded.

"Sometimes we cook our own meals, but usually it's one of the senpais."

I hummed.

"Who's the best?" I asked.

"Um...Desert is defiantly Marui...Heck, he's 90% sugar himself...And um, dinner would probably be Jackal since his uncle's friend's father's neighbor's pet's friend's pet's owner's own this mega huge restaurant chain and when he was little, he always ate there, and gradually learned a few "tricks". Lunch would be Yanagi...The food he makes are so healthy, but also yummy! Precise to the last decimal!" Akaya exclaimed. "And, well, breakfast...Perhaps Mura-buchou...He sucks at making Japanese food, but he works wonders at Western food. Hm. Wonder why..."

I suppressed a groan. I legit hate Western food. Especially hospital food. They are the worst!

Darn you, Seiichi! I thought with quiet annoyance.

Akaya grinned at my forlorn expression and started to walk out the door.

"We should go down. Class would be starting in one hour, after all. And I happened to want to do some early morning warmups," Akaya suggested.

"Hai," I answered back.

Akaya opened my room door and ran down the stairs, me following him, barely keeping up.

"Good morning Mura-buchou, Sanada, Yanagi, Marui, Jackal, Yagyu and Nio!" Akaya greeted everyone.

I raised my eyebrows at him, and lazily raised my hand at a failed attempt at a wave, and mumbled a quick 'morning'. A familiar 'meow' behind me caught my attention and soon I was sitting beside Akaya, cuddling Karupin.

Seiichi grinned and sat down beside me. Karupin meowed, pleased, and stretched his fluffy body across our laps.

"Good morning, Karu-kun!" Seiichi said, giggling. "And you guys too, Ryo-kun and Akaya."

Genichiro's face had pure horror stitched on it, and I can only laugh silently in my hands. I suppose he discovered Seiichi's rather amusing love for cats. The other regulars just looked shocked that I owned a cat.

"Do you want some food? Hmm?" Seiichi cooed. Jumping up, he ran over to the stove, washed a plate, and placed a nice strip of chicken on it. "Here you go, Karu-kun!"

Karupin cautiously nosed it and seeing it not moving or attacking, he started to give it a delicate lick. Within seconds, nothing was left on the plate.

"Good job, Karu-kun!" Seiichi applauded. Turning towards me, he smiled. "We're going to the store on Saturday, Ryo-kun."

"H-Hai..." I muttered. I could barely stop myself from face-palming as Seiichi's attention turned back towards Karupin and snuggled him close. Karupin didn't seem to mind. "Did you already ate breakfast, Seiichi?"

Seiichi finally looked up.

"Um...no," and promptly went back to his and Karupin's own universe.

I shook my head in surrender and helped myself towards a piece of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, strips of chicken, my daily bottle of milk-mainly because of Inui-senpai back in 7th grade-and a granola bar.

At last, all the regulars-except for Seiichi-started on their own breakfast.

"Seiichi, aren't you going to start eating?" Genichiro asked.

"Hai. You need your strength," Yanagi supported.

Seiichi ignored them. I furrowed my eyebrows in slight concern, and started to make his breakfast. No exactly knowing what he likes, I picked everything I liked.

"Seiichi," I chided. "Eat."

Seiichi sighed, but let go of Karupin.

"Thank you, Ryo-kun," Seiichi remarked. Wordlessly, I gave a 'hm' of you're welcome and started to take a bite out of the toast.

After the rather silent breakfast, Akaya pulled me outside-after I hastily grabbed my tennis equipment of course-and started on the 'Rikkai Dai Success Warm Up'.

"Such a modest name, ni?" I said drily.

"Humph. Well, it's true!" Akaya insisted stubbornly.

"Huh. Is it okay if I judge it?" I inquired.

Akaya shrugged. Walking towards a rather blemished wall, he tossed the tennis up and...

"First, serve your usual serve. Since this is a wall, it would bounce back incredibly weirdly, but since you're a regular, you can hit it back. However, when you hit back, you do the copied off moves of people you've played against. Basically, this is the Reaction Saga. After a few minutes, you close your eyes and train your ears. Then you do get a partner and practice ball control by hitting it towards them while them move around," Akaya told me as he continuously hit back the ball with copied off moves such as to my intense horror, the Cyclone Smash, Drive B, COOL Drive and used the one-foot split step to keep up with everything.

"These moves..." I mumbled.

"Was the Seigaku First Year Prodigy's," Akaya finished with a smirk.

"W-What do you think of him?" I asked, uncertain.

Akaya looked thoughtful.

"Well, I heard he was really good...For a first year. I still don't remember his name...I think his last name began with an E or something...And I also heard from the other members of the tennis team that he 'disappeared'. Um...And wasn't Tezuka-senpai like super overprotective? And Fuji-senpai too..." Akaya mused.

I nodded in understanding. I suppose my reputation wasn't as bad as I thought. Though I knew I probably shouldn't have been as rude as I was.

"Ah, we shouldn't be talking about this!" Akaya exclaimed. "Let's practice!"

I could only nod.

Seiichi's POV:

As I walked down the corridors of the senior sections to my homeroom with Genichiro, a female voice stopped me.

"Yukimura-kun," the voice said behind me. "I have something important to tell you."

I turned around with raised eyebrows, a smile already in place.

"Ah, Fuwa-chan," I acknowledged the tennis team's regular replacement's best friend. I cocked my head. "I'm afraid this will have to wait. It's close to 7:00, and class will be starting soon."

On cue, the sound of the bell rang over head. A bit flustered with the pairs of eyes looking at her, she nodded and swiftly turned around, walking over to her own classroom. I dropped my smile, and gave a small 'hm'. She was the only girl so far brave enough to talk to the 'child of god' and not make a stuttering confession. I wonder what she was going to tell me. Probably something on Ibi...I thought, thinking of the extra member.

"Come on, Seiichi. Or else we're going to be late," Genichiro urged.

"Hai hai," I agreed.

After the last class finished...

"Ni, Yukimura-kun!" Fuwa called my name again, her head peaking through the classroom door.

"Come in, Fuwa-chan," I told her mildly.

Fuwa slipped in gracefully. The rest of the class slowed their footsteps and for once, didn't go rushing out the door. Instead, they not-so-secretly eavesdropped.

"It's about Shun-kun," Fuwa said quietly. "He...he moved to the US. And he's never coming back."

I blinked. Fury ripped through me like lightning. How dare he didn't tell me ahead of time?!

"I...I understand," I said through gritted teeth. "I suppose I'll have to find someone more suitable."

Fuwa nodded quickly, and walked away.

"Genichiro-kun," I said sweetly. "Let's go."

Genichiro winced at my tone and sighed. Giving a stern glare at everyone, he picked up his bag and followed me out.

Genichiro's POV:

 _Damn it! Practice would not be fun...I hope Ryoma can curve his anger..._ I thought, suppressing a cringe.


	16. Revelations (Mini Arc-Part 1)

Ryoma's POV:

The moment I stepped inside the tennis court, I could feel the waves of frustration roll off of Seiichi. Why? I have no clue. But I knew that it wasn't aimed at anyone in particular. He was pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping and looking thoughtful, but soon sighed and shook his head and going back to pacing. Except the regulars, everyone else was practicing.

"Oi, what happened?" Akaya questioned.

I shrugged.

"Seiichi seems annoyed, though," I replied.

Going against my better judgement, I walked up to him and bluntly asked.

"Buchou," I began, "what happened?"

Seiichi halted and turned towards me.

"Good, you and Akaya are here." He said. Placing a smile on his face, Seiichi walked to the entrance and started to make an announcement. "Everyone listen up! Unfortunately, our replacement slash backup, Shun Ibi, has moved to the US. As such, we will be needing a new backup! Matches will happen throughout the next 3 weeks. Sign up sheets will be available tomorrow!"

I cocked my head in confusion.

"But buchou," I asked quietly, "If it's only the matter of a backup, why are you so...um...frustrated?"

Seiichi looked surprised at my question.

"Rikkai Dai is famed for our victories and our 'prodigious' tennis regulars," Seiichi explained. "And that includes our backup. Ibi-kun was an all-rounder, has opened 1 of the 3 Pinnacles-the Pinnacle of Hard Work-has above average copying skills and is skilled in both singles and doubles. However, he still hasn't managed to qualify as a regular, and so landed as a backup. But the thing is, apart from the regulars and our backup, no one else can actually manage to hold their own against any of our opponents, unless it's one of those schools whose tennis teams are terrible and small."

I was still plenty confused. But before I can continue, I got pulled to a more secluded area-'for privacy', Seiichi told me. I began once again.

"But why is backup that necessary? I mean, I know that you need a backup in order to qualify, but-"

"Akaya gets hurt really easily...You'll see soon enough," Seiichi replied in almost a whisper. "And our conditions...don't exactly let us stretch our limits much..."

Realization dawned on me.

"So you need someone that can pull out a win."

"Yes, exactly. Rikkai Dai don't have perfect members in the whole club. We know techniques that create intense strain on our bodies and since we are not yet fully grown, this creates a weakness. Therefore, we depend very much on our backup, stamina and teamwork."

I nodded in understanding.

"Wait, but why can't I become the back-"

"NO!" Seiichi interrupted loudly. "You will not, under no circumstances, become the backup!"

"But why?" I protested. "That way, it'll be good for everyone! I'll be able to keep my matches short and my name won't appear on the paper and-"

"I already said no," Seiichi growled lightly. "I don't care if everyone finds out you're from Seigaku. This is for your benefit as well as the team's. As backup, you'll be only finishing the games. You won't experience first hand the challenges and freshness of an opponent. You won't be able to improve as all! I will time your matches. We will have a backup that will switch with you once you reach the time limit. You will certainly stay as a regular under my watch."

I tried to protest, but Seiichi cut me off again.

"No is no, Ryoma," Seiichi told me softly. "This isn't up for debate. Go help me find a good backup, Ryo-kun. You will stay as a regular and improve."

Without another word, Seiichi sharply turned around and went back, his jacket that was draped over his shoulder bellowing behind him.

I sighed and followed him.

 _I wonder if Amori-senpai is anything like Fuji-senpai...I_ thought with a small smile. _Well, we'll just have to check..._

* * *

 **A/N: Did anyone catch the reference to KnB? ^_^**


	17. Revelations (Mini Arc-Part 2)

**EVERYONE! There is currently a "poll" going on on my story on Wattpad! My username is Fantasy_Sky731, and please go check it out because the poll is about what pairing will happen!**

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

I made up my mind, and casually walked over to Amori.

"Hi!" I said brightly.

Amori's body tensed and turned around. Seeing it was just me, he relaxed slightly.

"Echizen-kun," Amori greeted me. "Do you need something?"

I grinned. "Want to practice together?"

In an instant, the whole court fell silent. You could hear a pin drop.

Amori blushed slightly and the person beside him looked at me incredulously.

"Nani?" The person said. "You, want to practice, with him?"

I tilted my head. "Um, hai? Is it a problem?"

Amori blinked, and quickly accepted. "Of-course, Echizen-kun. But, ah, I'm really no good."

"Well, that's where I come in," I decided. Turning around, I was met with Seiichi's amused face.

"So you already have a person in mind, hm?"

"Uh, kind of."

Seiichi shrugged.

"If you need anything, tell me. I'll be happy to train him with you. After all, he caught you attention-as well as mine." Seiichi replied. People gasped. Waves of jealousy was felt rolling off of them. Casually, he continued. "Looks a bit like Syusuke, no?"

I flushed. "And there's also that."

Amori looked confused.

"Echizen-kun, buchou," Amori began. "Who is this...Fuji-senpai that everyone keeps on talking about?"

Seiichi nodded in understanding. I was just gaping like a fish out of the water at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW FUJI-SENPAI?" I shouted/asked. I think I heard Akaya's snicker.

Seiichi gave a small tsk at my loudness but nonetheless explained. "Syusuke is a regular at Seigaku Gakuen, or just Seigaku for short. He's the only one to date able to nearly keep up with me, perhaps even surpassing Genichiro. As such, he's known as the 'Tensai (A/N: Genius) Tennis Player of Japan'. Though...Ah, never mind. I'll soon know soon enough..."

I looked at him strangely. Ignoring my urge of curiosity, I instead focused on something else. "Amori-senpai-"

"Why are you calling me senpai?"

"Ah. Because I'm not really a second year. So you're older than me. Once I know you better, I'll start calling you Sora, so don't get used to it," I teased. Amori raised his eyebrows.

Seiichi rolled his eyes, and started to yell for laps.

"Regulars, 50 laps around the court! Everyone else, 20!" Seiichi raised his voice.

I shot him a slightly annoyed look. Seiichi gracefully raised an eyebrow.

"Have a problem with my arrangements, Ryo-kun?" He softly stated with a dangerous undertone.

My eyes rounded. "Of course not, buchou. Your arrangements are absolutely fine. Amori-senpai, let's-"

 _Leave the devil alone,_ I finished in my mind. Seiichi smirked as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Come now, Ryo-kun," Seiichi commanded in his usual gentle voice.

"H-Hai, of course," I replied almost immediately.

Amori looked lost at our interaction, so I just grabbed his arm and took off. Feeling he got the hang of it, I let go and turned to Akaya.

"Hey Aka-kun, race?" I suggested with a smirk-like grin.

Akaya smiled evilly.

"Oh Ryo, you are on," Akaya agreed.

After 30 minutes of sprinting...

"Damn, Ryo," Akaya panted, his face flushed. "You crushed me..."

I was sprawled on the floor, coughing and wheezing.

"Ryo-kun!" Seiichi's concern voice trailed over.

I rolled to my back, glancing hazily at Seiichi's face.

"I'm fine," I finally chocked out.

Seiichi frowned. "Honestly, Ryoma!"

I managed to sit up.

"It's fine, buchou. Really. It was only 50 laps." I reassured.

Seiichi gave me a light smack on the head. "Don't you dare race with Akaya. Ever. Again."

I pouted.

Seiichi's POV:

 _Are those puppy dog eyes...? And did you actually just pouted?_ I thought incredulously. _I'll never fall to them!_

But...

"Fine. You can only race for 10 laps." I heard myself say.

 _Damn it, Ryoma! You and your face!_

Ryoma's POV:

I beamed. Taking in a few deep breaths, I stood up and grabbed Amori. Surprisingly, he wasn't panting like a dog, unlike the other non-regulars. "Buchou, can I have a court?"

Seiichi nodded.

"Court C is all yours."

Taking my favorite red racquet, I dashed towards the court and started to stretch. Turning around, I gasped softly. Amori's body was like water when he runs, bending and arching both elegantly and gracefully, but also with a touch of gentleness. The front of his shirt came up slightly from the wind, reveling a well toned body that wasn't usually found on a non-regular. Though curious, my questions died on my tongue as Amori's piercing one-shade-darker-than-cerulean eyes gazed at me.

"Echizen-kun," He said. "Where do we start?"

I blinked rapidly. Pulling on a small smile, I eased into my usual persona when I'm nervous.

"Ah. Of course. Well, do you know how to serve?" I asked, a slight sarcastic undertone.

"Yes, but not a twist serve," Amori informed me mildly, ignoring my sarcastic tone.

I nodded absently. During my walk to the other side of the tennis net, I saw Amori did a quick stretch, almost casually, like he does it everyday. Frowning to myself, I was convinced that Amori wasn't all that he seems.

I picked up a tennis ball from the basket over by my left, and bounced it a few times on my racquet's edge. Throwing it up, I smashed it down, a fast but normal serve. Amori's eyes trained on the ball, and he was already there, but his stance and his hold were visibly awkward. Fumbling, he managed to barely hit it back.

My arm shot out, catching the tennis ball.

"You're fast," I stated, surprised.

Amori's eyes clouded over briefly, though he quickly hid it.

"Hai, Echizen-kun. I like to...run," Amori told me softly. "But like I said, I'm no good at tennis."

I smiled. Suddenly, I threw the ball up, and did the bullet serve. Amori's head snapped up, and within milliseconds, his body appeared behind the ball. _His swing and technique is very juvenile, though he speed..._ I thought with shock. See the ball sent back, I smirked and did a very high speed shot, the "Laser Beam". Even if he couldn't return it, he could catch up to the ball. Easily, too.

"Oi, Ryoma!" Nio's voice rang out. "I see you know my Laser Beam!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. It was then that I saw a small crowd of non-regulars gawking at us.

"Your, Laser Beam?" I asked.

"Ya. I first used it in training camp in 9th grade against Hiroshi," Nio informed me with a thin smile.

"Go back to practice!" Sanada stern voice cut in.

Seiichi's soft voice spoke up also. "Pause again and you'll get a tennis ball in your head." *Smiles*

I felt the familiar shivers go up my spine, and quickly began to explain to Amori how to properly hold his racquet.

"Ryo-kun," Seiichi said innocently. "Mind showing us how much you taught Amori at the end of practice?"

I suppressed my fear. "Of course buchou."

Sympathetic glances from the other regulars-including fukubuchou's-were felt. Sighing, I continued my long stringed explanation of tennis to Amori.

After 1 hour...

"Ryo-kun?" Seiichi muttered in my ear.

I screamed, until I was turned around to be face-to-face to a amused Seiichi.

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you," Seiichi scolded lightly.

"Yeah right," I mumbled under my breath. "And trees grow on clouds."

"And cows are pink."

"And the Earth's flat."

"And the moon is fake."

"And Hitler's still alive."

"And it snows in summer."

"And fukubuchou cross-dress."

Seiichi blinked. Then he started to giggle. "Actually, in second grade he dressed up as-"

"Seiichi, be quiet!" Sanada yelled.

I snickered. "Fukubuchou, a cross-dresser? Well that would be a cold day in hell."

"Oh you bet. Surprisingly, at least 10 boys asked him-"

"Seiichi! Close your mouth!" Sanada shouted, bordering on a shriek.

Obviously, a lot of people were amused at our interactions.

"Hai, hai, Chiro-chan," Seiichi teased. Sanada silently fumed at the terrible nickname, but didn't dare say it out loud. "Now, Ryo-kun, about your teaching progress?"

I stilled. I felt a strange chill, even though it was a warm spring day. Seiichi rolled his eyes and messed up my hair in a brotherly fashion. Putting a arm around my shoulders, he gently pulled me to my side of the tennis court.

"Come on, Ryo-kun," Seiichi told me, voice soft and devoid of his usual sadist undertone.

I hesitantly shrugged his arm off. "Um...buchou, keep the score!"

"Score?" Seiichi mused. "I'm under the impression that you'll beat him 7-0."

"You're ruining my point," I grumbled, surprised at my own daring. Seiichi scoffed.

"Fine. But your training menu will tripled, if you don't," Seiichi told me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Favouritism!" some unknown senior shouted with jealousy.

Seiichi frowned angrily, and the temperature lowered at least 10 degrees. "Excuse me? Do you doubt my decisions? Do you have any clue what his training menu is? Do you? Probably not, if you made such a naïve comment. Is your intellect lacking? Do you want me to make it lacking? No? Then I suggest you refrain from talking to me like that. That goes for Ryo-kun as well. And everyone else your eyes landed on. Unless, of course, you want to land in the hospital? It's better than testing my fury. Trust me, it is. At least, you get protection there."

I blinked. _Whoa, calm down,_ I thought, probably like everyone else. _I'm surprised he didn't launch the same scary speech when I talked against him...Oi! I better start the match before someone else angers him!_

"Ah, Amori-senpai! Heads up!"

Quickly, I launched the ball up in the air, and did the my usual Quick Serve that I learned in the US. Then the Laser Beam, Zip Liner, Meteor Spin, Kikumaru Beam, Quick Sand, Lightning Bolt, Multi Arrow, Wind Breaker, Waterfall, Neo Scud Serve, Bullet, Shot Gun, RAY and finally my enhanced COOL drive. Amori returned my not-very-powerful, though super quick shots/serves both easily and quickly, without losing his stamina, though he couldn't take the power of my COOL drive.

"Stamina, 6/5; Mental Strength, 4/5; Speed, 6/5; power, 2/5; Technique, 1/5," I listed off from my fingers.

Seiichi gave a 'hm' of approval. "Good job, Ryo-kun."

I smiled. But a thought kept on pestering me.

"Amori-senpai, I really mean no offense, but..." I began. "How is it that your stamina and speed is equivalent to a regular's?

Even though my eyes were trained on Amori, I can feel everyone's eyes on us. Amori sighed in defeat, and raised his eyes to meet mine.

Hesitating a bit, he told me in a mumbled voice.

The result was me gasping in surprise, and Seiichi left gaping at him.

"H-Honan Academy, you say?" I said weakly.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun-Dun-DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **^0^**


	18. Revelations (Mini Arc-Part 3)

Sora's POV:

I smiled bitterly. Honan. Stride. _Him._...I thought with a sharp, humourless laugh.

"Yes. I used to be a regular at the Honan Academy Stride club..." I muttered, feeling hollow and broken. "Well, at least, that was before _he_ broke our friendship..."

Ryoma- _since when did I refer to him as Ryoma?_ \- gave me an understanding gaze.

"It was _him_ , wasn't it?" he asked, eyes filled with nothing but anger and sorrow.

I was surprised...yet not. He was famous, and popular. He was a prodigy too...

Yukimura-buchou glanced at us.

"You guys are talking about _him_ , right?" he asked with a small frown.

"Wait! Who are you guys talking about?" Kirihara asked with a scowl.

Seiichi looked at him without amusement, and more of quiet fury.

Ryoma bit his lip-hard.

Shaking my head, I forced a sad smile.

"Please, forgive me. I don't want to tell you guys right now...perhaps on a later date," I said quietly. "And it's not like you don't know, buchou and Echizen-kun."

I saw Ryoma advert his eyes and Seiichi looking uncomfortable, and knew I was correct in my assumption.

Ryoma's POV:

I let go of my lips from my teeth when I tasted a trickle of blood. Clutching my shirt tightly, I felt disappointment and anger-both directed towards myself. _You only care about Amori since he reminds you of your precious Fuji-senpai,_ a small voice at the back of my head accused me.

 _No! I care about Akaya! He's nothing like Fuji-senpai!_ I protested.

 _Stop lying to yourself. You think of Akaya as Momo, don't you?_ The voice taunted. _Tsk, tsk, Ryoma. Still lingering on the past, hm?_

 _I don't._ I retorted. _Of course, I'll miss them, but it doesn't mean I can't move on._

 _Right. Keep telling yourself that, would ya? You may seem cold, rude and untouchable, but we both know that's not true, Ryo-kun. We're both the same person, am I wrong?_

Before I could reply to that, Seiichi already called an end to practice and we were the only ones left-Amori, Seiichi and me. Kano left at the pointed look Seiichi gave him. But only after Kano have a reassuring pat on Sora's back.

Seiichi's POV:

I gave a small smile.

"Sora-kun," I began, "I expect you to win the upcoming inter-school mini-tournament. Your presence to the team is well wanted, especially Ryoma and me."

Sora looked up in surprise. Finally, he spoke.

"Why? Why do you guys care?" Sora whispered.

Ryoma snorted.

"Because we know. We know what happened. Me, through my _fvcking_ -"

"Ryoma!" I scolded.

"Fine. My darling aniki, and Seiichi through rumours or people scared of him and told him as a way to impress him," Ryoma finished with the tiniest eye roll. Sora raised an eyebrow. I withheld a disbelieved look at Ryoma's mention of his aniki.

"Hai. And also because we recognize people who suffered the same fate as us. Your illness isn't a secret to everyone, Sora-kun. That is the only reason you transferred to Rikkaidai, no? Stride is too hard on your body," I added, voice surprisingly flat and bitter. I made a mental note to myself to ask Ryoma about his _aniki._

Ryoma's POV:

"And him! _He_ abandoned you! _He_ wasn't there for you! And after all the experiences and moments you guys had, _he_ just ditched you like a piece of trash!" I shrieked angrily. Seiichi gave me a comforting half hug. _You replaced Ryoga with Seiichi in your head, didn't you?_ I ignored the small taunting voice-with a little difficultly.

Sora looked pained, and so I clamped my mouth shut. I changed the subjected.

"Oi, on a second note, where do you live?" I asked, curious.

"Dorm B-2," Sora told me. "With Kano."

I turned towards Seiichi.

"Didn't you say the backup was supposed to live with the rest of the regulars?" I accused.

Seiichi's POV:

I sighed.

"Hai, but since Sora's not really our backup as of yet and you've already settled in, it's not like I would shoo you out," I swore I hear a guilty relieved sigh coming out of Ryoma. "And plus, Sora-kun lives close enough, closer than Shun-kun ever was."

I had a quick mental debate with myself, but sided with my good side. "Sora-kun, mind if we regulars sit with you and Kano at your table in the cafeteria?"

Sora laughed, this time with a little humour added in.

"Why not? Who am I to refuse the famous buchou of Rikkaidai?"

I smirked.

Ryoma's POV:

After we parted ways-temporarily-with Sora and walked back to our dorms, I was tackled by a hyper Akaya.

"Ryo-chan!" Akaya greeted me with a large grin. "You're back!"

He didn't wait for my response, and nearly squeezed the life out of me as he hugged me tighter. To my chagrin, Marui laughed at me like there's no tomorrow.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahah, hehehehe, hahahahahahahahaha!" Marui giggled. "Sucks to be you, Ryo-kun! For once I'm glad I'm not you!"

I scowled. I tried to send the SOS signal to the others, but Seiichi only gave me an evil grin. He even made Sanada restrain Jackal in helping me! And I thought we were friends! Seeing that Akaya momentarily let go, I quickly pushed him off and screamed.

"AKAYA! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'm going to take a tennis ball, smash it in your head and very soon you're going to land in the freakin hospital due to brain damage! And once I do that, I'm going to convince everyone that you're mental and make the freakin doctors put you in a freakin mental asylum so that you can rot away until you're old and defenceless! But that's not all I'll do! I'll smash the window, so that all the tiny little shards will penetrate your body and make you feel, literally, the Pierce of 1000 Arrows! After that, I'm going to give you a nice slow death courtesy of a tennis ball and a racquet!" I said darkly, cackling with sadism at the blanched looks everyone but Seiichi gave me.

"R-Ryoma..." Akaya stuttered, face paled with fear. "I-I'm very, very sorry a-and-"

"Hm. I see you've been spending too much time with me, Ryo-kun," Seiichi said, amused beyond words. "Now, you're doing it wrong. I should have taught you better!"

Sanada blanched even further, if that was even possible.

"Seiichi, I don't think that's a very g-good i-idea..." Sanada said meekly.

I rolled my eyes. "I was kidding...people these days...Anyways, we're going to eat lunch in the cafeteria with Sora-kun and Akimoto-senpai."

People gaped-except for Seiichi and Sanada, of course.

Ryoma's POV:

"Close your mouths!" Sanada commanded sharply.

"Ya. I see flies going in," Seiichi teased. "But yes, that is the plan. Unless someone has an objection? Hmmm?"

No one dared argue with him. _No surprise there_ , I thought warily.

"Can we go, now, Seiichi?" I complained with puppy dog eyes at Seiichi.

"We're going to take a shower, have a change of clothes, and _then_ go in an hour," Seiichi said firmly.

I sighed. "Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnne."

I dutifully went up to my room, showered quickly and went over my wardrobe.

 _Hmmmmm...What should I wear?_ I thought. _Unlike in Jr. High, where you can put on rags and no one would care, this is high school! Fashion trends-apparently-are the dress code, something that no one really likes but need to wear unless you want to suffer something bad. Grrrrrr!_

I toyed with my clothes, until I gave up.

 _I told you to do that at first but like, noooooooooo, you were your crazily stubborn self!_ The small voice groaned in exasperation.

 _You know what,_ I grumbled to myself, _I'm wearing this. Screw the people who hates it. I have the regulars to stand up for me anyways, so why should I care?_

 _Finally, you said something smart in the last 48 hours!_

 _Shut it,_ I retorted with menace.

Pulling a color block crewneck shirt, slim fit black jeans and white low top converse, I was ready to go. I would love to wear my cap, but it looks too much like the Seigaku Prodigy. And I would like to keep my "secret identity" as long as possible. Therefor, I ditched my old one and wore a black one with a silver 'R' in the front; similar, but not that similar. I read for a couple of minutes-like, 30-before closing my book.

Walking out, I was met with 8 equally "well" dressed boys.

 **IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE WEARING, CONTINUE READING, if not, skip it:**

Seiichi: Loose long sleeved white drop-shoulder shirt with slim fit jeans

Sanada: blue t-shirt with a thick black line across his chest, black jacket and trim sweatpants (A/N: with his signature black cap of course ^_)

Yanagi: Plaid shirt with slim fit joggers

Nio: Cowl-neck hooded pullover and trill pants

Yagyu: Short sleeved color-block shirt and cropped slim fits pants

Marui: Floral print pullover and zip accent skinny jeans

Jackal: Color block V-neck short sleeve T-shirt and-also like Marui-zip accent skinny jeans

Akaya: Embroidered long sleeved shirt with chain collar and straight fit jeans

And they were either a low-top or high-top converse. (A/N: a converse goes well with everything, I'm like not even kidding)

 **CREDITS: YESSTYLE [ . /bcc.11276_bpt.46_oc.9#/sb-136/vn-45/pn-2/oc-9]**

 **(A/N: this website was sooooooo helpful, OMG! BTW, don't search the descriptions on Google Images. Check them on the website, because on Google Images it'll turn out differently~~)**

"Saa, Ryo-kun," Seiichi mused. "Catching on pretty quick the woes of being popular, hm?"

I gave a playful smile.

"Hmm. I suppose," I replied, tone slightly teasing.

Yagyu cleared his throat. "Buchou, Echizen-kun. I don't think we should be keeping Amori-kun and Akimoto-kun waiting. It's already been one hour and 10 minutes."

I nodded vigorously. "Hai, hai, Seiichi! Let's go!"

I received a small nod of 'okay', before grinning with Akaya and racing out at top speed even thought we were wearing jeans.

"I bet I'll arrive first!" I shouted.

"No way, Ryoma! I'm going to be first!" Akaya replied just as loud.

I laughed.

Seiichi's POV:

I gave a smile when I saw Ryoma and Akaya get on so well. _They needed each other..._ I thought happily _. Akaya needed someone to look after, and Ryoma needs someone closer to his age..._

I continued down the stairs in a more calm manner, talking long graceful strides along with the rest of the 3rd years. Before long, we arrived at the school seeing Ryoma and Akaya waiting for us.

"Ah, Seiichi!" Ryoma said brightly, continuing the act. "Now you're here!"

I brushed off my pang of satisfaction when he called me by my first name.

"Hmmm," I smiled. "So who won?"

Ryoma beamed, while Akaya pouted. "Him! AGAIN!"

I unconsciously did some mental calculations. _The distance from the dorms to the school is about...3 laps around the court. No wonder Ryoma wasn't even out of breath..._ I thought immediately. Then I growled inside my head. _Why do I even care about Ryoma? Our "childhood friend" story is a fake...and I only knew him for not even 2 days!_

Shaking off my confusion, I patted the two youngest members of the regulars on the head.

"Let's go in," I said in a fake happy voice, masking my confusion inside.

But before I could say more, girls' voices made me groan, inwardly.

"OMG!"  
"YUKIMURA-SAMA!"  
"PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"SANDA-SENPAI!"  
"IT'S THE FVCKING REGULARS!"  
"SIT AT OUR TABLE!"  
"NO! MY TABLE!"  
"GAH! Look at the new regular! Isn't he cute?"

I watched, amused, as Ryoma twitched his eyebrows violently.

"GOD! LOOK! THEY'RE COMING IN!"  
"Is my makeup OK?"  
"You're lucky you even WORE makeup!"  
"You guys are such wh0res! Yukimura-senpai is obviously MINE!"  
"OH YEAH? Then why are you still calling him Yukimura-senpai, and not Seiichi? Hmm?"

I face palmed.

"Y-Yukimura-senpai..." a freshman girl stuttered, appearing beside me. "I-I...Ilikeyou!"

Ryoma snorted. "You do realize he'll never go-"

I clamped a hand on his mouth. I looked at her kindly. "I'm sorry for Ryo-kun's bluntness, but I'm afraid I can't go out with you. I'm very sorry, but I appreciate your thoughts."

The freshman flushed, and hung her head. Tears began to drip on the floor. "I knew it! I'm sorry for taking your time, Yukimura-senpai..."

I looked at her blankly, only letting a twinge of sadness show through. As I removed my hand from Ryoma's mouth, I saw Ryoma look at her sternly.

"I know this isn't my place to say, but stop crying," Ryoma scolded. The girl looked even more embarrassed and miserable. I nearly stopped him from continuing, when I recognized the kind look in his golden eyes. "Save your tears for someone worth it. Since Seiichi obviously rejected you, why are you crying for him? Save your tears for someone that will love you back, and not someone who you barely know. Alright?"

The girl looked up. Surprisingly, her face was devoid of makeup, and so was spared at mascara specked eyes and messed up blush and/or foundation. She smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked before I could stop myself. She blushed, but I saw her eyes didn't hold the same lovey dovey look.

"It's Hikari...Hikari Nozara, Yukimura-senpai," She muttered.

Ryoma nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, his face scrunched up, and whined. "Seiichi! Can we go start to eat?"

I smiled. After nodding goodbye to her, I searched for Sora and Akimoto. Then I replied. "There they are, come on!"

"Bye Nozara-chan!" Ryoma said cheerfully. After giving the rest of the regulars a pointed look, they also bided her farewell and we gathered around Sora and Akimoto.

I laughed quietly at the way Ryoma can twist the regulars around his little fingers, even Genichiro!

* * *

~1 hour later~

"That was one amazing supper!" Marui exclaimed, finishing.

"Slow down, Akaya! Or else you'll choke," Genichiro warned.

I decided to add in my few cents. "Ya. Or else you'll suffocate, land in the hospital and slowly rot away like a corpse."

Yanagi butted in. "Well...technically you don't exactly-"

"Yanagi-senpai, we don't really care," Ryoma said rudely, with a scowl.

I gave a tsk of disproval. "Now, now, Ryo-kun. Be nice."

Ryoma went silent, except for a small 'hai'.

After we cleared up, I gave Sora a real smile.

"No pressure," Ryoma joked. But I had to agree. If Sora couldn't win, I will be truly disappointed.

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

After we got back, Seiichi, Akaya and I spent some quality time with Karupin, spoiling her to pieces. As I was petting her lovely white fur, I couldn't help but worry about Sora. Giving Seiichi a knowing look, I cuddled with Karupin one last time, and grabbed my Rikkaidai jacket for a night walk. As I walked towards Sora's dorm, butterflies began to erupt in my stomach on how to approach him.

 _Are you seriously just going to walk in there?_ The small voice asked me disbelievingly.

 _Well...I will also knock..._.I thought back.

 _That wasn't what I was talking about and you know it._ The small voice told me blandly.

 _Grrrrrr! You're so annoying!_ I replied with frustration.

Gathering my nerves, I knocked. Sora's head poked through the small crack as he opened the door. He looked very surprised to see me, though also slightly happy.

"Come in, Echizen-kun," he invited. Akimoto leaned out from his room, and smiled.

"Ah, the Rikkaidai Prodigy, ni?" Akimoto teased.

I smiled. "Hmm. We'll see about that. May I borrow Amori...senpai?"

Sora gave me a wane smile. "It's about him, yes?"

My eyes fleeted up his Fuji-like face, and my eyes shown with pain and regret.

"Yes...among other things."

Sora shrugged. "I'm going to grab a jacket. Come in, Echizen-kun."

I complied easily. After a few minutes of chatting with Akimoto, Sora came out.

"Night walk, or talk here?"

"Err..."

Akimoto shrugged. "It's fine either way. Sora has kept more than one secret from me, and even though I know this one, I respect his privacy. Talk wherever you want."

Sora looked at him gratefully. Turning to me, his face showed that he expects an answer from me.

"Night walk...that was why we even wore jackets, no?"

"...Valid point, Echizen-kun," Sora laughed softly.

"Ryoma...Call me Ryoma," I muttered softly.

Sora raised his eyebrows. "Well, then it's only right that you call me Sora."

We walked in a comfortable silence, basking in the warm spring night air. Surprisingly, Sora was the first to break the ice.

"How did you and Seiichi find out...about my condition?"

I faintly smiled. "My aniki taught you guys, don't you remember? Ryoga...Ryoga Echizen. When we were on better terms, when we were young, he told me everything about Stride. He said that there were 2 boys with talent. You know who I'm talking about, yes?"

Sora's lips were set in a bitter line.

"Him...and me." Sora whispered. "We were bestfriends the first time we met. We practiced together, ate together, heck, we even lived together for a good 3 months!"

I stayed silent.

"But he still left you."

Sora nodded sadly. "Like almost everyone in my life. They all left...one by one."

My golden eyes watered.

"You're an orphan?" I asked.

"Hai...My expenses were covered by my distant aunts and uncles-"

"Who are filthy rich and is now involved in a scandal," the voice of Seiichi said behind us.

My eyes widened. "Scandal...?"

"Scandal. Consisting of mainly the Atobe Corporations, Iseya Enterprise, Yagami Entertainment, Kuramochi Inc., Nanami Association, Fuji Corporations..." Seiichi's eyes clouded over briefly, before continuing, "...And the Yukimura Union."


	19. Connecting the Dots

Ryoma's POV:

My head whirled.

"So you mean..." My voice trailed off.

Seiichi's eyes sharpened, and he gave a humorless laugh.

"Yes. Keigo, Sora, Tomoe, Syusuke and I are the future heirs to the mega rich companies our parents or relatives own," Seiichi muttered angrily.

My mind tried to process all this.

"And the scandal..." I slowly realized, "My mother's defending you guys in court!"

Seiichi's eyes diluted, as well as Sora's.

"Y-Your mother's the famous Ms. Takeuchi who never lost any court battle, correct?" Sora whispered quietly.

I blushed slightly. "H-hai...?"

Seiichi quickly found his composure, and his eyes hardened. "Yes. Scandal. As if!"

Sora's eyes held a spark of anger.

"How dare those people accuse us of such-such vile things!" Sora sputtered angrily.

Seiichi nodded in agreement. "Father would never do it. And neither would mother, as heartless as she is."

My eyes looked from one to another. _Sora...Seiichi..._ I thought. _My world just turned upside down in_ _the matter_ _of 2 minutes._

Suddenly, Seiichi spoke.

"Ryoma...Let's pretend this conversation never happened, alright? Sora and I will explain to you in due time...For the time being, I will call my parents to tighten security, and provide security for you as well. As your mother is involved in this, _they_ will not doubt be targeting you also, even if you don't realize it. And Sora...As soon as you become our backup, you'll move in with us. Someone will have to share rooms...But we'll take care of that soon enough."

Sora nodded shortly.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun..." Sora began hesitantly. "We're sorry we had to drag you into this. But _those_ people! _They_ will stop at nothing. False accusations and death threats... _They're_ honestly mental."

My heart raced, but I trusted my senpais. After all, they're the people who makes me feel that I'm safe enough to drop my façade, and reveal my true personality. Nodding goodbye to him, I followed Seiichi silently back to the dorm.

When we reached the door, I stopped and turned towards Seiichi.

"W-will you actually tell me what's going on?" I asked, uncertainty seeping into my eyes. "I have a right to know!"

Seiichi smiled.

"Of-course, Ryo-kun." Seiichi answered honestly, though I have a feeling more surprises will soon come. "In the mean time, we'll have to train Sora very, very well in order to make him our backup. He's part of the Iseya family, and also part of us heirs. Friends and family stick together during necessary times...even if we're practically strangers."

Seeing my hesitant look, Seiichi rolled his eyes.

"That means you too, silly. And Syusuke. And the stuck up snob, Keigo. And Sora. And him."

I smiled slightly. "And once you know the Nanami and Kuramochi families' children, them too. Correct?"

"Correct."

* * *

 **A/N: And next...TRAINING! FOR SORA-KUN!**


	20. To Leant a Helping Hand

Ryoma's POV:

For the next week or so, my mind wasn't even close to thinking about what Seiichi told me. The reason was simple in my tired and exhausted mind. Seiichi said he'll tell me later, and from what I interpreted, later means after Sora became our backup. So I poured literally everything into teaching Sora everything I knew, hoping he'll crush everyone in the interschool match.

Gulping down water, I realized that Seiichi, who was sprawled uncharacteristically on the floor, wasn't looking much better than me on our last training day with Sora.

"Ugh...Now I realized why I never tried to train anyone before..." Groaned Seiichi, turning onto his back.

Coughing and wheezing, he demanded water. I blinked, before realizing that his water bottle was drained and so handed him mine. Not even looking twice, he downed it in one go. Sora limped over, face sticky with sweat and muscles tired.

"Ah...Seiichi, Ryoma..." Sora panted. "Thanks for everything..."

I shook my head.

"You better win," growled Seiichi, pining Sora with one of his death glares.

Familiar footsteps behind us told us that the rest of the regulars were walking over.

"Um...Seiichi," Sanada muttered uncomfortably, "Did you _really_ need to train Amori-kun? I mean...the rest of the tennis team is getting jealous."

By tennis team, I faintly noticed that he meant the non-regulars.

"Hai, Seiichi. Why did you train him in the first place?" Yanagi asked, eyebrows raised. "You and Ryoma-kun both seem very...err... _.interested_ in him."

Seiichi chewed his lip in mocking thoughtfulness.

"Hm. Ryo-kun...Why did we train him again?" Seiichi asked me.

I blinked.

"Um...Because we're friends?" my statement came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Hai!" Seiichi praised happily. "Now, Sora, two against one!"

There was silence. Not even I made a sound.

"That's a terrible idea," I said finally.

Seiichi shrugged. "If you can last 10 minutes without losing 7-0, you'll be fine."

Sora groaned.

"And you called me your friend..." Sora said woefully.

* * *

~10 minutes of groaning and death threats and blackmail and jealous looks and glares~

"Ok, _FINE_! Just don't use that pair of scissors in your hands on me!" Screeched Sora. Seiichi smiled evilly.

"So you agreed," Seiichi said softly, his eyes glinting with sadism. "Ryo-chan? Hand me the tennis ball..."

I shivered at the '-chan' honorific, and knew better than to refuse him. Handing him the tennis ball, I gaped as Seiichi threw the ball up and smashed it down, almost light speed, though with minimum power behind it.

"Swirl Level 1!" Seiichi's voice shouted giddily.

Sora's eyes flashed, and he returned it with ease. "Try harder, buchou!"

I saw Seiichi snarl at him, and sighed as Seiichi gently pushed me aside to get to the ball. Honestly, I thought, I could sit down and Seiichi would still be able to win with eyes close.

"Dart!" Seiichi whispered with a hint of danger. "Destroy and Demolish..."

Sora scrambled out of the way as the tennis ball nicked him in the arm like a bullet. A small trickle of blood trickled out, but he only bit his lip when the umpire shouted "15-love!".

Seiichi looked faintly concerned, but only smirked as Sora did the newly taught Kick Serve. How he managed to master it in a few days was beyond me. This time, I beat Seiichi to the ball, and did my drive B.

Very soon, the score turned 5-0.

"Tsk, tsk, Sora-chan..." Seiichi scolded mockingly. "Already 5-0, and barely 4 minutes...ne?"

I nudged Seiichi in the elbow, and shot him a small glare.

"Sora! You can do better! Don't let Seiichi get to you, and just go into your natural stance. Don't try to think the tennis balls are tennis balls...think of them as hands and your racquet as you hand instead, and you'll be a natural in no time!" I reassured, making a reference to stride. "And try the acrobatic moves I showed you!"

Seiichi sweat dropped. "That's rather creepy, Ryo-chan."

"You get what I mean, buchou!" I retorted. Then I added something under my breath. "And you're much more creepy than me anyways..."

Seiichi chuckled, but didn't stop with his mocking.

"Where's the moves I showed ya? Gone?" Seiichi taunted. "Now, now...I didn't put that much effort for you to not use it, yes? You do realize that the only reason why I trained you was because I thought you weren't total crap. But guess I was wrong."

I nearly told him to shut up, when he turned to me and secretly smiled kindly. _Ahhhh...So this is your plan..._ I thought with relief. Smirking, I followed Seiichi's lead.

"Ugh. Seiichi's right. What's with you? We poured our souls into teaching you, and this is your result?" I scowled. "Pity. But I got to say, this is only the beginning. If you can't even go against this...then you're a hopeless cause. _Mada mada dane_!"

I inwardly winced at my own words. Ignoring my conscience, I continued to taunt him while giving him bruises all over, barely able to ignore the hurt look on his face.

Suddenly, Sora's hurt expression morphed into a angry snarl, and as he smashed down the ball, I had to duck to avoid getting pancaked. As his eyes shone a dark one-shade-darker-than-cerulean color, and light surrounded his body, I smiled.

"Ryo-kun, don't hold back," Seiichi told me quickly. "A Pinnacle of Hard Work made from pure anger instead of practice and hard work is difficult to control...and since it's his first time, he'll hurt you."

I nodded in understanding. This is, after all, our goal. From our continuous taunting and mocking, because he is a beginner, his anger will manifest and take over, fueling his energy. As the energy is barely maintained behind closed doors, as Sora's patience reached its limit, the door will open and the sudden spike in energy will result in a "fake" Pinnacle, thus "replacing" hard work with anger. And because the fuel was anger and therefor not a "real" Pinnacle, he will not be able to control and the match could get risky.

His shots, though naïve and showed that he is, indeed, a beginner, he still couldn't take smashes, so therefor, I resorted to making almost 30 smashes in a row. Seiichi also only did smashes, but from the rest of the regulars' and the non-regulars' faces, I could tell Seiichi wasn't even trying. But I could save that for later. I knew Seiichi was one of the best high school tennis players in all of Japan, so it didn't really came as a surprise.

And did I tell you I was terrible as double matches? For some reason, we didn't clash, and the match ended, with the score being of course 7-0 and the time 10 minutes and 48 seconds.

I dropped my mocking façade. Running over to Sora, I hugged him. Sora's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Good job! You did it!" I cheered. Seiichi dragged himself to us and patted Sora's head.

"Good job, Sora-chan! You didn't even land in the hospital!" Seiichi congratulated with a eerie smile.

Then from Sora's moan, I let go. Then I screamed.

"What happened?! Your arms and legs and face!? HOW DID YOU HAVE THAT MANY BRUISES!?" I shrieked. Seiichi sweat dropped again, and face palmed.

"Jackal-kun, get the first aid kit please?" Seiichi ordered.

Jackal paled, and scurried to the nurse's office. "Right away, buchou!"

Akaya, who surprisingly wasn't jealous, skipped over and looked at Sora sympathetically.

"We're counting on you to be our backup!" Akaya announced. Seiichi beamed.

"Awww, Akaya-kun!" Seiichi cooed. "I knew you'll like him!"

The non-regulars looked defeated. _Like who wouldn't?_ I thought with a snort. _I mean, almost all the regulars are dotting on him...they have no chance._

After Jackal patched Sora up (A/N: Thinking of the hush hush series, anyone? Haha...Patch...xD), Seiichi ended practice with a pointed look, and we all headed back to our respective rooms in our dorms to have a shower, and came down for a quick supper.

But Seiichi just NEEDED to have a few moments of platonic love with Karupin before they sleep, right?

Right!

After Karupin and Seiichi were physically separated by Sanada and I, I went back to my room and changed into my pajamas. Curling up into a ball with Karupin, I was both excited and nervous for the next day...the day of the interschool match to determine the backup.

 _Sora better win..._ Was my last thought as I sank into the dream world.


	21. When the Clock Struck Twelve

Sora's POV:

My breathing was rapid. My eyes diluted. And my heart beat went up more than a few beats per second. For the first time in a long while, I was scared. My head pressed roughly against the wall, the mysterious person held my hands up against my neck, and as the person leant in, all I could see and feel were the fabric of his hoodie and the icy coldness of his hand against mine.

"Being pampered by the regulars...hm?" The scathing voice seethed, "think you're so cool...you son of a b*tch..."

My voice died in my throat.

"Nothing to say?" The voice taunted. "Thought so. Yukimura buchou is stupid enough to think that you will fit in with the regulars. I can't believe _you're_ the heir to the Iseya Enterprise...one of the 7 fvching business empires in Japan."

Annoyance and anger coursed through my vines. Twisting my lithe body, I struggled out of, probably a boy's, grip. Ducking, I tried to push him aside so I can run away.

Per usual, no luck. I'm simply too easy to be overpowered in terms of strength. That was partly the reason why I was responsible for the acrobatics and speed in the old Honan stride team. But I pushed that distracting thought aside as the boy slammed his palm down on my shoulder, cornering me once more.

"Yukimura probably thought of your wealth and power when he chose you. After all, he's the perfect son and heir of the Yukimura Union. It's a wonder why the rest of the regulars don't know that. Lies after lies your kind of people spin..."

I was starting to feel exasperated. Lessons and lessons of learning how to control and mould my expressions kicked in, and I plastered on an intimidating smirk.

"So basically," I said in a monotone, "You're just an insecure little brat, who's jealous of our wealth, and doesn't have enough attention from the 'in' crowd. Right?"

The grip tightened.

"Shut it, Amori. You're not even supposed to be the heir!" the voice said bitterly. "Nothing but pure choice! You're nothing! It was all because of your parents that you were even chosen to be the fvching heir!"

The boy's face was mostly covered by shadows, but I could see the faint tremble in his lips. The grip loosened and he turned away.

"Watch out for tomorrow. You took everything from me. I'll return the favour now...cousin dearest."

And with that, the hooded boy-excuse me, my _cousin_ -walked away, leaving me clutching my shoulder in pain and a drumming heart.

* * *

 _Tomorrow..._

Ryoma's POV:

I rose early in the morning-for once, instantly remember that today is the interschool match. Smiling, I rushed off to the washroom and quickly showered and changed into new clothes. Running downstairs, I was met with the familiar sight of Seiichi cuddling with Karupin. Resisting a face-palm, I grabbed the usual for 2-Seiichi and me, because Seiichi is, obviously, too focused on Karupin. Surprisingly, as soon as I sat down, Seiichi let go of Karupin and smiled.

"The backup match is today, ne?" Seiichi begun lightly.

Sanada sighed.

"Amori-kun is going to win, Seiichi. It's obvious."

Yanagi nodded. "Percent of that happening...99%."

"Well, he better," Marui absently said, buttering his toast. "Or else all the hard work Mura-buchou and Ryoma-kun put into him is wasted."

Jackal looked concerned. "Well, I'm sure he'll do fine. I just wish you guys didn't bruise him that much..."

Akaya shook his head.

"Jackal...You've bruised a lot more opponents than Mura-buchou..." Akaya reminded him.

"No..." Yagyu muttered. "Yukimura-buchou doesn't usually bruise them...He mentally scars them for life..."

I snorted.

"Well no kidding!" I remarked, chewing my toast.

"Ryo-kun, close your mouth while chewing!" Seiichi scolded.

I clamped (A/N: Hahaha...CLAMP...Code Geass feelz? ^o^) my mouth shut, and nodded vehemently.

"'Course, Yukimura-buchou-sama," I teased.

Seiichi gave me a friendly smack on the arm, before telling me to "hurry up and finish eating as we have an important event coming up." _Trust him to not say "we have a big day"..._ I thought with amusement.

Yanagi raised an eyebrow. "You two are arguing like an old married couple..."

Seiichi waved the "insult" away and scowled. I blushed slightly. But I did as I was told and quickly finished my breakfast.

I had absolutely no idea what just happened yesterday when the clock struck twelve.


	22. Interschool Turmoil

Sora's POV:

I rose early in the morning, having not one single drop of sleep. My breathing heavy, I dragged myself to the washroom and splashed water on my face. My reflection is the mirror looked dead tired...just how I was actually feeling.

 _Cousin...Seiichi...Ryoma..._ I thought bitterly. _This is all getting messed up! This is, what, only the 2nd week of school and I suffered from flashbacks, knowing The Child of God is the famous though mysterious heir of the famed Yukimura Union, Ryoma's the son of the, also famous, Miss Takeuchi, being pressured to win the interschool match and last but not least, meeting my so-called cousin who's violent, jealous and hates me. Oh great. And from the looks of it, he wants to destroy me. Violently, too._

Clutching the sides of the sink, I stifled a groan, striped down, and stepped into the shower. The hot water droplets gracefully rolled down my body, and my body hair felt a thousand times lighter. It yearned for the water, and I gave it to them. Sighing in momentary contentment, I showered a few minutes longer than usual but finally stepped out when Kano yelled all me to hurry up.

Quickly drying myself, doing my normal morning stuff and putting my clothes on again, I lightly walked out and hastily packed my school supplies and books. Rushing down to the cafeteria I snag a piece of toast, I turned to say goodbye when I saw him.

My "cousin".

Smirking.

Tears in my eyes, I ran down, feeling more betrayed than ever.

 _Why was I so stupid? How..?! HOW DID I NOT REGCONIZE HIS VOICE?!_ I screamed in my head.

Slowing down to a mild jog, I wiped my tears away.

Ah. If that's my cousin...I will have serious competition.

Shaking my head, I gave a thin smile.

 _The world sure has a lot of twisted surprises,_ I thought with a sharp, humourless laugh.

* * *

Unknown POV:

 _I smirked._

 _He's nothing if the one year I spent with him was his true self._

 _That bastard._

 _I laughed._

 _One piece at a time._

 _I'll be better than him._

 _I've already replaced his precious best friend in Honan._

 _I replaced him. Easily too._

 _Ha!_

 _ **No one saw my eyes gleam with a red spark, soon engulfing my eyes in thesicky redness, so red it was like blood. Blinking, my eye returned normal, but traces of the lingering manipulative sadism was still there. Grinning, slightly to the insane side, I gracefully walked down the stairs, to class, skipping breakfast.**_

* * *

Seiichi:

My classes were like only a loud buzz. My focus was split, and thankfully the teacher didn't ask me more questions after I only stared at my math teacher blankly, sadistically smiled, scribbled something complexed and snapped the chalk. Only Genichiro dared talked to me, and it was only a whisper of 'relax, Seiichi'. I gently smiled at him but shook my head.

"You don't understand, Chiro-kun," I sighed. "Call me paranoid, but I feel like something is going to happen today. Something bad."

I didn't know how right I was until it happened.

Ryoma's POV:

For once, I didn't fall asleep in class.

The teachers gave me approving smiles and looks.

But I thought nothing of it.

I was silent, as usual, but not asleep. I was thinking. And feeling really paranoid. A shiver went up on my spine, but I dismissed it. I was certain I was the only one thinking that something was going happen today. Something bad.

I didn't know how right I was until it happened.

* * *

Sora's POV:

Just as I finished changing, Ryoma barged in. Then he blinked at the sight, and coughed uncomfortably.

"Err...The first match is in 10 minutes..." He said quickly. Then he smirked. "And buchou said that if anyone's late, they're disqualified and owes a match to Aka-kun."

People gulped, but I just looked confused.

"I get the disqualified part, but why is a match with Kirihara-kun so, erm, scary?" I thought out loud.

Realizing what I did from the surprised and annoyed looks people gave me, I immediately tried to say never mind.

"I actually have no clue. Something about 'devil mode'...?" Ryoma admitted. Seeing the incredulous looks people gave him, he quickly added," Hey! I'm NEW here! And so is Sora! ANYWAYS, the match is soon! Get warmed up or something!"

Ryoma gave me a pointed look, and slipped out the door. People scrambled out also and soon a sea of yellow, black and a tinge of red began to stretch and run a few laps. Seeing him-or, ahem, my cousin-coming towards me made me sick to the stomach. Whirling around, I started to also start jogging, but it quickly turned into a full out sprint.

I knew the real reason why Ryoma and Seiichi helped me. I was part of the Iseya family, and therefore already have a connection with them. With the scandal going on, the heirs will need to stick together. Ryoma it technically involved, so he's, of course included in the heir "family" list.

As soon as my name was called, I looked at the weak-kneed though still proud looking senior and knew I will win 7-0. Easily, too. From a simple Quick serve to my personalised RAY, I demolished him. Since so far, none of my opponents knew how to do smashes-which were my weak spot, I destroyed almost everyone with my extensive stamina, speed and acrobatic techniques...all thanks to Stride and continuous practices with _him_ (not his cousin...him and Sora's cousin are two different people) back in Honan Academy.

But then, my cousin coolly stepped in, sending me a mocking smile.

"Hey, Sora-kun!" He called out in fake cheerfulness.

Rolling my eyes, I forcefully threw the ball at him. "Serve."

He smirked.

"Look out," Seiichi desperately screamed. "No! SORA!"

Soon, an array of colours blinded my vision and I only registered falling to the floor.

 _Kano..._


	23. Doubts

Seiichi's POV:

Things were fine.

At least, they _were_.

Until Akimoto begun to use the knuckle serve and gave Sora his first bruise.

My eyes grew wide at the continuous use of dangerous smashes.

 _It was as if Akimoto was in..._ my mind whispered _...Devil mode..._

And then it happened.

The ball was smashed at the speed of at least 100 mph, directed at Sora's throat.

"Look out!" I screamed. "No! SORA!"

Ryoma's POV:

My heart stopped. (A/N: Well, not literally.)

 _Syusuke, Syusuke, Syusuke,_ echoed in my head.

My eyes reflected unadulterated fury as his eyes closed, body slacked and bruises glinting in the sunlight.

I didn't remember if I walked in the court and punched Akimoto. Or if I slapped him. Or both.

Only Syusuke.

And screw Akimoto. He should just fall down and die. It's better than facing my anger.

Hatred coiled inside my stomach, rendering my mind and logic gone, as blood started to seep out of Syusuke's mouth.

 _You fucking bastard..._.I thought angrily at Akimoto, cradling Syusuke's head. _I'll destroy you..._

Seiichi was never on my mind.

Seiichi's POV:

I suppressed my desire to run in and kill Akimoto. Ryoma already more or less did that for me.

However, with a strike of emotion, I approved of Akimoto's choice to harm Sora.

Seeing Ryoma cradling Sora's head sparked a deep urge of sadism, an instinct to literally kill Sora on the spot. Ryoma's soft hands using his soft uniform's sleeve to gentling wiping away the blood on his face, smiling slightly as he parted Sora's hair in order to clean his face better.

My hand clenched, and I bit my lip harshly. I didn't react as Jackal showed the nurse her new patient, or even when Genichiro shot me a startled look of concern.

Faking a concerned look, I gracefully walked towards the _thing_ in Ryoma's hands.

My hatred multiplied as I noticed what Ryoma was quietly saying.

"Syusuke...I'll destroy him for you..." Ryoma whispered with fury. "Akimoto is nothing..."

My eyes sharpened.

 _So it's_ Syusuke _he was unconsciously worried about..._ I thought. Holding back a small sigh of frustration, my "concern" for Sora became real as he was unresponsive towards anything.

 _Hm. No immediate threat..._ The small part of me added.

Snapping my head up in surprise, I replied with a sharp _NO_ , before focusing on Sora once again.

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

After Syusuke's been taken to the nurse's office to rest in a more comfortable position, and my anger more contained, I only then noticed Seiichi's coldness towards me.

"S-Seiichi..?" I tried.

Seiichi smiled, but we both knew it was fake.

"Hm, Ryoma?" Seiichi asked with fake surprise.

"I..." but I trailed off as the words got stuck in my throat _. Why are you so cold?_ I wanted to ask. _Why are things so awkward between us suddenly?_

We sat in a suffocating silence, before Seiichi finally stood up.

"Ryoma...You'll understand soon enough..." Seiichi said quietly. "And just so you know...It was _Sora_ who got hurt."

With that, he left me, his jacket flaring out majestically behind him.


	24. Akimoto, or Not (Mini Arc-Part 09)

Ryoma's POV:

I was stunned at my own stupidity. Seiichi was right. Sora. It was _Sora_ who was hurt. Not Syusuke. Sora.

 _You know you only care about Sora because he's your fvching replacement,_ the small voice snarled at me.

I wanted to say no, of course not, but the words died on my lips. Horror spread in my stomach like wide fire, and I just wanted to curl up and die. I flushed as I recalled today's events, and cringed as I remembered my mistake.

 _I can't even...! UGH! Honestly!_

But my blush dissolved as what Akimoto did slowly come out on top of my cringes, embarrassments, and horror. I narrowed my eyes and tried to phantom why Kano Akimoto, AKA Sora's _BEST FRIEND_ , wanted to harm Sora. SORA. Of all people.

 _Another Web of Secrets, huh?_ I thought with a humorless laugh. _I've been too caught up with those, nowadays. Either Akimoto is a total fake, or he's secretly a psychopath with a serious issue with sadism. Or...He could be both._

 _But it still doesn't answer why he'll target Sora. And I know for a fact that a normal best friend fight won't end in one of the two nearly going into a coma._

I was still confused over the accident when Akaya came with a moderate optimistic expression, telling me, albeit a little puzzled, that Seiichi called for dinner.

As we animatedly chatted, momentarily forgetting about the annoyances of the day, I noticed the haunted look in Akaya's gleaming green eyes.

 _Another secret to be stitched inside the Web, hm?_

The small voice at the back of my head gave a chilling, mocking laugh.

* * *

Seiichi's POV:

I scowled angrily. Akimoto brought his parents into this. I just know it! Why else would the Committee not rule in my favor? I briefly thought of slapping out threats, courtesy of parents of my own, but quickly took it off my to-do list. I'm not going to scoop that low...

Speaking of which, I decided to do a little hacking around on the YU's people database on my cell phone (A/N: Totally not an iPhone :D). Since the Yukimura Union (YU) is the largest bank system in Japan, with international recognition, we keep track of our...customers. Which includes all types of companies and their worth. It is highly unlikely that anyone with enough sway in society doesn't have a YU account. And "Kano Akimoto's" parents, if my guess is correct-which is always-does have a considerable amount.

Typing in the 20 number password, I quickly typed in the last name, 'Akimoto', only to find that only 2 search results came up.

 _Akimoto Inc., "AI", a company that designs military grade air crafts..._

 _And Isamu "Sam" Akimoto, a very, very, VERY well know tennis coach that coached the retired, yet still no. 3 tennis player in the world, William M. Turner._

Briefly going through the two profiles, both on the internet and on the database, I concluded that the name "Kano Akimoto" most likely doesn't exist and is probably a pseudonym.

Why? Because, Miss Rina Akimoto, the creator of Akimoto Inc. was in a mysterious car accident at the age of 27, 3 years after she launched AI, a start-up that instantly attracted hundreds of thousands of dollars. At the time of her death, AI was almost valued at one million dollars. She had no known siblings and her deceased parents also had no siblings. Her grandfather only had sisters, and her great grandfather was the one that changed his last name to Akimoto. From what another last name, nobody-at least, nobody living-knows. However, it is thought that the reason was to marry a common person, AKA Rina Akimoto's great grandmother. The current CEO is named Arata Tanuma, so, therefore, "Kano Akimoto" can never be the decedent of Miss Akimoto.

As for Isamu Akimoto...He has a sister, who had a daughter and a son who died prematurely. His father was an only child and his grandfather only had an older sister, who passed away last year due to a fatal heart attack. His great grandfather had a younger brother...but I supposed his children are not known publicly.

Nonetheless, I check online on Google just to make sure. I was right. Only two people have a public profile.

With that out of the way, it leaves the question of who Kano Akimoto really is. But I'm sure I'll find out. Especially when Sora wakes up...

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't recognize the familiar footsteps of Ryoma.

"Um. S-Seiichi..." his soft voice hesitantly said, "It's, um, supper time..."

Violet eyes met gold.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier..." Ryoma muttered, his personality taking a sharp 360 turn. _Is it because of me...?_ I absently thought.

I softened my eyes. Ryoma was really innocent sometimes. Smiling, I stood up and turned Ryoma around.

"Let's go...I have much to talk about to you, later," I murmured, pushing Ryoma gently out the door. "Ryo-kun!"

Ryoma gave a cute little 'hmm'. Turning around, but still slowly walking forward, his eyes shown with confusion. Inwardly, I felt pangs of regret when I saw the linger of hurt in his eyes, especially since he quickly masked it.

"It's going to be about Sora, yes?"

I nodded. Letting a small spark of anger show through, I replied.

"Akimoto is a fake," I said bluntly.

Ryoma gasped in surprise.

"What?!"

* * *

 **A/N: So...Maybe the last name, Akimoto is a popular last name in Japan...but for the plot, let's pretend it's not, alright?**


	25. Akimoto, or Not (Mini Arc-Part 1)

Seiichi's POV:

Sora woke up.

Good news, right?

Wrong.

Well...Ish.

Sora didn't know near enough for me to find out about "Akimoto's" real name.

And it was only when only Ryoma and I were in the room that Sora even agreed to tell us anything.

"So let me get this straight," Ryoma deadpanned **,** "You have a psychopathic, mysterious cousin that you thought was your best friend for the last 5 years?"

Sora smiled.

"The way you put it makes it sound stupid," Sora chuckled. "But yes, Ryoma-kun. That's all I know."

I ignored the bantering and chatting that followed. What I focused on were the clues.

 _1\. "Kano Akimoto" is apparently Sora's cousin._

 _2\. The name "Kano Akimoto" doesn't exist._

 _3\. "Kano Akimoto's" parents are high enough in society to be able to sway the Committee into not even suspending Kano for a day. No in-class suspension either. That's almost unseen._

 _4\. "Kano Akimoto" is violent, and tried to hurt Sora when he was alone._

 _5\. "Kano's" skill level in tennis is only just below a regular's, and according to Sora, he isn't bad at Stride either._

 _6\. "Kano's" hiding many, many things. Potential, identity, and probably even his appearance._

As I skimmed through my mental notes, a crash sounded outside Sora's bedroom. Standing up quickly, I rushed out the door and nearly face palmed at the sight.

Akaya got a text from Yanagi,with the perfect grammar of course, that said Keigo was here and wanted to see me. As Akaya was coming here from the supply room and was closer to Sora's room than all the others were, Yanagi instructed Akaya to tell me.

He could've just told me via text, right?

WRONG.

Akaya, the every curious and clumsy teen, wanted to eavesdrop on our conversations and as he was holding a bucket of tennis balls and his shoe laces were untied...

I laughed loudly in my head, while on the outside, I just kept an exasperated though amused expression and sighed.

Keigo Atobe. He makes me want to scream. Gifted with the art of perfect arrogance and narcissism, he can make the calmest person go crazy.

But he's also, surprisingly, gifted with intelligence. Though I'm sure his narcissistic nature far outshines his intellect.

Sigh. This brings us back to the fact that I still have to meet up with him.

I'm bringing Ryoma. Why on Earth couldn't he just send me a text?

I sighed again.

"Buchou...Why are you sighing so much?" Ryoma and Akaya said simultaneously.

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Ryo-kun, Akaya...you know perfectly well why I'm annoyed," I drawled.

Ryoma shuddered.

"Monkey King..." he whispered.

Akaya snickered.

"You know him? The _great_ and _amazing_ Hyotei tennis captain?" Akaya asked, stifling a giggle.

Ryoma shuddered again.

"Please. Don't remind me..."Ryoma muttered.

I shook my head.

"Well, too bad Ryo-kun," I cheered. "Because you're coming with me!"

Ryoma blanched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I laughed. Akaya only grinned and practically pulled him along.

"Let's go to Monkey King!" Akaya screeched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE MY LIFE!" Ryoma screamed.

I rolled my eyes and followed.

* * *

~3 minutes after~

"Bye!" Akaya tossed over his shoulder.

"See ya!" Ryoma returned.

"Bye~~"I replied.

Turning back around, I was met with the sight of Keigo leaning on the gates of the school, scrolling through his phone.

As we got near, I gave a friendly greeting.

"Keigo," I said softly.

Keigo straightened, and turned around, the arrogant smile in place.

"Seiichi!" Keigo returned lightly. Suddenly, as his eyes trained in on Ryoma, his eyes widened. "E-Echizen?"

Ryoma gave a thin smile.

"Monkey King."

Keigo raised his eyebrows.

"Brat. You're in Rikkaidai."

"Yes. I have a reason."

"Which is?"

Silence followed. **(A/N: This isn't an error. I didn't miss a sentence here.)**

"So!" I interrupted their staring contest, "Why are you here?"

Keigo scoffed. Ryoma chuckled.

"Blunt as always, Seiichi, hm?" Keigo said. "But I have a valid reason. Check your phones."

We did.

"There's a tracking device on it. The virus is called Project Globe, or Project-G for short, and currently, the virus was put in all major phone companies. That's why I couldn't text you that."

I narrowed my eyes. I think I know where this is going.

"He put it in. Hideki Hira. He convinced the government." Keigo continued.

My lips curled into a snarl.

"And let me guess. His son goes by the pseudonym "Kano Akimoto"."

Ryoma choked on air.

"He's Hibiki Hira?!"


	26. Akimoto, or Not (Mini Arc-Part 2)

Ryoma's POV:

"He's Hibiki Hira?" I choked.

Seiichi and Atobe looked at me in surprise.

"How do you know him?" They asked simultaneously.

My eyebrows were raised disbelievingly.

"Kano Akimoto is not Hibiki," I insisted sharply.

Seiichi tilted his head slightly left.

"Were you friends with him?" Seiichi asked.

I shook my head.

"No, but my...nii-san was..." I murmured.

Atobe's eyes sharpened.

"Nii-san?" Atobe inquired.

I nodded, this time. My eyes were shadowed. Did I want to talk to them about my _ass_ of a brother?

No.

I tried to work around it. I'm sure as _hell_ not telling my not-so-warm-and-friendly-relationships with my brother to them.

"Yes, nii-san," I said in my dullest voice possible, "He met Hibiki-senpai in a tennis tournament. They became bitter rivals. Apparently, they go to the same tennis club. Needless to say, they hated each other. However, they got paired up as tennis partners in a doubles match because the coach thought their auras looks similar. After a few months of being forced together, they finally became friends and soon became best friends. Basically, Hibiki-senpai comes to our house to hang out sometimes, and I know him. He can hold a grudge, but he won't hurt a fly."

Seiichi smirked.

It was the smirk that made you want to curl up in a ball and die...it was a predatory smile.

"Ah. Nii-san." Seiichi stated lightly.

I blinked owlishly.

"Um..." I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

Atobe rolled his eyes.

"What Seiichi was trying to say is...Have you been in touch with you, er, nii-san? Does you, um, nii-san still talk to Hira?" Atobe asked-no, stated _imperiously_.

I gave a quick 'che'.

"How the he-" I stopped. _Get a hold of yourself, Ryoma,_ I chided myself. "I mean, no, I don't...I don't know."

Seiichi eyed me strangely.

"You mean, you haven't been in contact with your one and only nii-san?" Seiichi questioned.

I could have sworn there'd been a tinge of glee in it.

"No," I said, back to my monotone. "No, I have not, in the last, oh, _6_ years, been in contact with my _one_ and _only_ nii-san."

Atobe was about to say something imperiously when I rudely cut him off.

"Look, Monkey King," my monotone long forgotten, replaced by a voice dripping with venom, "I've told you everything I've known. Now, please-no, _screw_ please...Leave the topic of my _one_ and _only_ nii-san **alone**. Hibiki-senpai isn't Akimoto. I'm certain of it."

Atobe sighed.

"Calm down," Atobe muttered. But quickly looked regretful at his words. Softening his tone, he continued. "We-well, more like I-won't ask about your nii-san again. Now, I need to get going."

Snapping his slender, what-the-fvck-how-is-that-possible-doesn't-he-play-tennis, piano fingers, a limo "magically" arrived.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't stopped with that ridiculous action, haven't you," I stated drily.

And I'm sure he heard Seiichi's soft snicker in the background.

Atobe simply smiled, and gracefully went in the limo, door held by a stoic looking butler.

"It works," He replied. Turning around, his steely, midnight blue eyes met mine. "Oh, and brat? I'm still looking for your explanation of why you're in Rikkaidai. You were one of the two pillars of Seigaku. And you know what happens to a house if one of the pillars are gone? The building collapses."

Turning sharply around, he signaled the butler to leave, leaving me wide-eyed and the familiar feeling of guilt.

A warm pair of arms enveloped me.

"Let's go, Ryo-kun," Seiichi's voice muttered in my ear.

I allowed myself to be half-carried away. I felt relieved that the pair of arms tightened. It was like a blanket, covering me from the stress of the outside world.

* * *

Seiichi's POV:

I subconsciously tightened my arms around Ryoma's shoulders.

And I surrendered to my body's will.

My claim is mine, after all.

 _You're awfully optimistic, aren't ya?_ The small voice in my head scolded me.

I frowned.

And then I smiled sadistically, my eyes having a psychopathic gleam.

Looks like I have competition...

And I'm aiming for gold.

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

We visited Sora again and knew that we would need a rematch. However, with Sora's "angry" aunt and uncle's threats of suing, even though their currently in a scandal case, Sora will be our backup for the meantime.

Which brings us quickly to my current moment, where I'm sitting quietly next to the large windows, letting my thoughts roam.

 _Why did I come to Rikkaidai?_ I thought. _The US was fine. But here...This just reopens my wounds...So why did I tell my parents to buy me a one-way ticket here?_

 _Why?_

Smiling sadly, I walked to my bed, shutting the lights and curling up with Karupin.

Seiichi will know what happened...He always does, was my last thought as I slipped into the dream world.

My phone that showed the call button remained untouched.


	27. Akimoto, or Not (Mini Arc-Part 3)

Keigo's POV:

My fingers tapped on the door of my limo, lost in thought.

 _Echizen's back,_ I thought. _Of all places...why Rikkaidai?_

I furrowed my brow in confusion. It doesn't seem like Echizen's parents are here. Or else the media would be screaming. So, it appears that Echizen's in need of a dorm...Which leaves Hyotei and Rikkaidai.

I smiled drily.

 _Either Ryoma doesn't realize it...or he's ignoring it,_ I thought with a small smirk. _Looks like Syusuke has competition..._

Turning my attention back to where I'm going, I sighed again and knew I was going to be late.

"Hope he isn't too mad..." I muttered, a sad smile in place. _I'm not the other pillar...And without both pillars...the house will eventually fall apart..._

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

Once again, Akaya came into my room unannounced.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" Akaya shrieked in my ear.

I screamed and rolled over, pulling the pillows over my sensitive ears.

"SHUT THE FVCH UP!" I moaned.

Akaya tackled me. I drowsily noticed that he was on top of me.

"Oh come on!" Akaya said cheerfully. Bringing his voice down to a seductive tone, he continued, his minty breath tickling my ear. "If you were an angle, you'll be acute one~~"

My eyes snapped opened. Cheeks flaming, I pushed a laughing Akaya down to the floor and shot up.

"S-Shut up!" I mumbled. "And that was a TERRIBLE pickup line!"

Akaya smiled widely at me.

"That gotcha up, didn't it?" Akaya said cheekily.

I gave him a nasty glare. Picking up the nearest object to me, which was a pencil case, I threw it harshly to his head. Then I darted to the washroom, purposely slamming the door behind me. Akaya's groan of pain made me smile.

* * *

~20 minutes later~

After I finished with my normal morning routine, I was glad to see that Akaya was nowhere to be seen. Smiling softly, I knew he was just joking around. _How things can change in just a week or two..._ I thought, think back when Akaya would blush when I only took my _shirt_ off. And I'm glad the haunted look in his eyes disappeared. He's my...best friend. I suppose I'm normal if I care about him.

Dressing in the normal Rikkaidai uniform, I cheerfully hopped down the stairs and was not surprised to see Seiichi petting Karupin on his lap, attention all taken by MY beautiful cat.

As I sat down with breakfast for two, Seiichi, to my utter surprise, dumped Karupin on my shoulders. However, I recognized the serious look in Seiichi's eyes and decided it's best to shut up for the time being.

"As you all know, the Districts are coming up," Seiichi began quietly, though his voice was stern. I nodded quickly, along with everyone else. "Therefore, I found it necessary to inform everyone that we will be leaving for training camp very, very soon. In other words, this Friday."

I tensed up in excitement.

But Nio's next words made me lose my beaming smile.

"What about Amori?" Nio asked.

We looked at Seiichi expectedly.

"He's coming of course," Seiichi said breezily.

"But...I thought..." Akaya murmured.

Seiichi smirked. I sighed quietly at that smirk.

"Oh, I have it all figured out," Seiichi told him brightly.

Akaya was about to ask again when Seiichi's sudden semi-sweet-smile-but-then-turned-into-a-menacing-glare cut into him, not much different when I first tried to not meet the tennis team.

I shivered at the memory.

Seiichi spared me a slightly concerned look but continued.

"So pack your bags tomorrow," Seiichi carried on. "I also sent the consent form via text since we're not yet of age yet, so send it to your parents, let them fill it out and tell them to send the form back to the school. Or you can call them and let them call the school to give a recorded verbal consent."

With a few quick types, he showed us a picture.

"This is where we'll be staying," Seiichi quickly continued, "The fee will be of no issue, as I already taken cared of that."

...And I knew Seiichi probably paid for us. And I have a sneaking suspicion that Sora and Seiichi divided the cost within them.

Seiichi smiled mysteriously at me and went back to his breakfast. Karupin laid on our laps, perfectly content.

* * *

Seiichi's POV:

During PE, as I was off during a basketball game, I thumbed a text to Keigo.

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: Reply**

 **_KeiSama_: I'm busy right now**

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: Rightttttttttttttttttt**

~3 minutes later (I had to growl at the PE teacher for him to not put me in the game)~

 **_KeiSama_: What the fuck do you want**

 _(I snorted. People gave me scared looks.)_

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: did I interrupt your make out session?**

 **_KeiSama_: Shut up**

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: Didn't know he had such control over ya**

 **_KeiSama_: No, Sei. I'm not kissing anyone** **rn.** **Im** **in the middle of practice and** **i** **wanna play soon...**

 _(I rolled my eyes. Righttttttttttttttttttt.)_

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx:** **its** **about Hira**

 _(That got to have his attention...)_

 **_KeiSama_: tell me everything**

 _(I smiled devilishly)_

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx:** **ryo** **said he's not** **akimoto. well who is, then**

 **_KeiSama_: well how should** **i** **know**

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: dumbass**

 **_KeiSama_: whoa whoa whoa! what happened with** **echizen? calm down**

 _(I glared at the screen)_

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: excuse me? answer the question, you know what** **i** **mean**

~2 minutes later~

 **_KeiSama_:** **heres h** **is number- 1729376854**

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: knew** **ull** **have it...how did ya make him give it to ya?**

 **_KeiSama_: Shut up...don't even think about saying it**

 _(I stifled a laugh)_

 **xXYukiiSeiiXx: btw, how did u change my username? it used to be only 'SeiichiYuki'**

 **_KeiSama_: um...gtg**

I shook my head. I can't believe Syusuke changed his cell number and never told me...I smirked. Knew Keigo would have it...

* * *

Syusuke's POV **:**

I browsed through the database listlessly, even after I gave the info to Seiichi, still wondering how the hell he got my number...lost in thought.

But then I stopped.

 **Ryoma Echizen, 7:30 PM, US, New York; to Japan, Yokohama. Boeing 576.** **[ More Details]**

I froze.


	28. Off

Syusuke's POV:

Tears threatened to leak out of my eyes.

 _Why?_

 _Why didn't he tell me..._

 _That he was back?_

I bit my lip hard, lost in my thoughts, letting go only when I tasted the metallic trace of blood.

I dialed Ryoma's last known number.

'Caller unavailable. Number unknown. For more details, please contact-"

Obviously.

I narrowed my eyes, fingers just above the name 'Seiichi'.

 _Yokohama...Rikkaidai..._

I bit back a sharp laugh.

And I pressed the screen.

'Caller unavailable. Out of range. For more-'

My eyes snapped open...this time in fury and hurt.

 _How could you, Seiichi? How could you?_

* * *

Seiichi's POV:

My eyes were cold as I pressed the icon. The feeling of Ryoma's warm body against my side during the ride brought nothing but guilt.

And glee.

Oh, I knew I was playing a dangerous game here.

It's a high-staked gamble.

But I will win.

I NEED to win.

I gently combed Ryoma's raven locks.

And I smirked.

After all, I _also_ got my much needed info from Syusuke...

I now know 100% who Akimoto really is.

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

I woke up to see trees.

Yup, only trees.

And a lake.

And distant mountains.

I turned my head sharply 90 degrees.

Ah.

There it is.

The lodge where we'll be staying.

Well...Mansion was more like it.

"Saa, Ryo-kun, we're here!" Seiichi's calm yet subtly cheerful voice whispered in my ear.

I jumped.

And pouted.

"Don't do that!" I mumbled.

Seiichi giggled.

"Aww, so cute," Seiichi teased.

I humphed but blushed a little all the same.

Then Akaya's screechingly loud voice rang out.

"OMG! RYOMA! LETS GET OUT OF THIS BUS! COME ON!" Akaya screamed in one breath.

I groaned inwardly.

"Hai..." I said lazily.

Akaya cocked his head and grinned. Stepping over, he carried me almost bridal style out.

"Come on, little princess," Akaya said loudly.

I gave an annoyed 'che'.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked as quietly whispering it to him didn't work.

Akaya nearly dropped me in surprise. Then, he looked back at Seiichi, paused, and giggled.

 _Huh?_

Akaya turned his head back to me and gave me a mysterious yet knowing look.

"Hai hai," Akaya agreed breezily.

And I was surprised when he carefully placed me down, and not unceremoniously dumping me down on the dirt.

"Um, thanks," I muttered.

The gaze in his eyes even looked mature and perfectly sane.

Then he flashed his crazy grin.

"Let's go check the house out!"

I sighed.

* * *

Keigo's POV:

I observed Syusuke.

And knew his anger was because of a certain Seiichi Yukimura.

 _Don't take it too far, Seiichi,_ I thought sadly. _Don't break him..._

And I knew that even if Seiichi did, I would be right there for him.

Because he wasn't like the others.

So I thought, as I laid down on my bed, gazing at my glass ceiling showing the starry night sky, _please don't break him, Seiichi. You can break anyone. Anyone but him._

...And I wasn't talking about Syusuke.

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

 **A/N: Review? :) Thanks!**


	29. Sparks (Mini Arc-Part 09)

_~A day ago, AKA Thursday~_

Seiichi's POV:

It was three-quarters after 9:00.

 _PM._

And what am I doing?

Walking into a mobile shop, that's what.

"Hello, can I help you?" The person at the front desk asked. "What do you need to get for your parents?"

Inwardly, I was annoyed at him.

Outwardly, I simply smiled.

"Oh, I'm not here for my parents," I told him, coolly. "I'm here to get a new cell phone and phone plan."

The person raised his eyebrows incredulously. He opened his mouth, then sharply closed it.

"...Very well, here are the phone plan options and what model cell phone are you looking for?"

"iGalaxy, E-edition **(A/N: Combo of iPhone 7 and Samsung Galaxy Edge)** with the voice over LTE plan," I told him quickly and with a slightly forceful voice.

The person's mouth dropped.

"What phone do you have now?" He couldn't resist asking.

"iSky, Zkia-edition, **(A/N: Combo of Nokia 2016 and iPhone 6S)** I replied swiftly.

The person was obviously dumbfounded. I raised an eyebrow. He blushed and quickly replied.

"Ah, of course. Er, if you could wait a couple of short minutes..."

I nodded.

"Would you like to keep the same phone number? Or no?"

I shook my head.

"My new one will be 1749865029, please," I told him quickly and filled out the necessary info on the sheet he gave me.

"Um...very well, that would be 203150 yen **(A/N: about 2,000 US dollars)**..."

As he handed me the carefully prepared package, I proceeded to wipe my credit card. Seeing what my card looks like, the person's eyes diluted.

I blinked slowly.

And I turned around, casually walking out.

I'm glad I wore my green contacts and a blond wig.

* * *

 _~Present Day, AKA Friday~_

Ryoma's POV:

Rooming.

It was chosen by a serene calmness I never experienced in Seigaku.

Or...not.

Because Seiichi's death glares were something to be feared and avoided. If one values one's life.

And Sanada-fukubuchou's threats were very...effective.

"Listen up if you don't want 1000 laps around the forest," Sanada said calmly. And bluntly.

Seiichi face-palmed but nonetheless placed a creepy smile on his face.

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Seiichi confirmed in an eerie drawl. "So everyone shut up, and use your ears."

Sanada looked at him briefly, before continuing.

"Room partners are the following:

 **Sora and Ryoma, Room 6**

 **Akaya and Yanagi, Room 5**

 **Marui and Jack, Room 4**

 **Yagyu and Nio, Room 3**

 **and Seiichi and I will be in Room 1 and Room 2.** "

Akaya looked disappointed but brightened up soon.

"Yay! We're right across the hall from each other!" Akaya told me cheerfully.

Sora gave me a warm smile, and I knew he'll be a wonderful roommate.

"Saa, well, the rest of the afternoon is free time~~" Seiichi said gleefully.

I paled at Akaya and Sora's shared looks.

 _I'm gonna go to hell..._

Seiichi's POV:

I closed the door, and locked it. This was not only the master's bedroom...this room was soundproof.

I grinned at the memory.

My family remodeled this place last year to my liking. Well, actually I did. They just gave me the amount limit. As long as I keep the cost below the limit, and keep the public appearances perfect, they don't question it. Father stopped checking my grades and tennis skills long ago. Because as Mother sees it, as long as I continue to anonymously expand the company into a business empire I did when I was about...14 I think? She wouldn't care. Afterall, you study to have a good job. And if you're already going to be a genius in the business world and inherit millions if not billions...What are grades for? No one would care.

After we won the nationals yet again, that summer I focused on the family business and earned a couple of millions. Which, in my opinion, made me much more vulnerable-due to the severe lack of practice-to the furious Syusuke the next year.

Talking about him, I am now analyzing the screenshot Syusuke gave to me.

 **Juchiro Iida, 8:56 AM, US, Westpoint (A/N: I made that up); to Japan, Yokohama. Boeing 777. [** **More Details** **]**

I sighed.

What we have on our hands isn't JUST senseless jealousy. Mix it with ruthlessness and someone with nothing to lose...And you get an unstoppable murderer.

I pondered my options. Syusuke is good as useless to me. Asking someone wanting to murder you for advice/info is a terrible idea. And Keigo won't know anything. Yet. Because he's known to be a rich kid.

I gave a hum.

Sora's always...available, I suppose. But I'm hesitant to let him in the loop. For years, it's always been Syusuke, Keigo and me. We're a trio in the business world. We're friends with benefits, you can say. We know more secrets about each other than siblings.

 _But Syusuke's been drifting away,_ I thought to myself with a small frown, _and you know exactly why._

 _And is it just a coincidence that Sora looks_ _ **exactly**_ _like Syusuke...?_

 **Meow...**

My head turned sharply to the door.

There were two cats.

I swear I saw two.

One was Karupin.

But I wasn't focused on that.

I was focused on the _other_ one.

It was black. Pitch black. Midnight black. Vanta-black.

I swear it was there.

I _swear._

So why, two minutes later, am my seldom frightened eyes looking at Karupin?

Shivers went up my spine.

 _ **Meow?**_ That was Karupin.

I shook my head. I _must_ be having hallucinations.

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

 **A/N: Review? Thanks! :)**


	30. Sparks (Mini Arc-Part 1)

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** **SCHOOL IN JAPAN STARTS IN APRIL. APRIL. NOT SEPTEMBER! A.P.R.I.L.** (also, Ryoma is 11 when he started 7th grade in Seigaku...at least in MY story)

* * *

 **Seiichi's POV:**

My eyes were trained onto Ryoma, as he placed his phone on the bench and ran back to the tennis courts.

"Ne, Ryoma!" Akaya said impatiently, "HURRY UP, would ya?"

Ryoma sighed.

"OK, OK!"

His muscles were tense up as he fired back each shot Akaya made. I glanced at my phone quickly. It had a timer. My head looked up as Akaya groaned.

"RYOMA!"

Ryoma only gave a small 'che', and ignored Akaya's wailing.

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma retorted cheekily.

"Screw you!"

"Oh stop being such a baby, Aka-chan~~"

I briefly smiled.

 _Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

My head looked at Ryoma's phone. It was his phone that was vibrating. Discreetly, I quickly walked over, sat down, and glanced at it. It was for his safety. Honestly, it is!

So imagine my utter and complete surprise when the name, _ProbablySomeFanGirl_ , popped up, the notifications saying **'** _ProbablySomeFanGirl_ **send you a message'** and above that, **'Message from** _ProbablySomeFanGirl_ **sent to** folder **named** _StupidFanMailThatWon'tGoAway_ **'.**

Um...what.

I sneaked a look at Ryoma.

He's distracted...

And I was, um, _concerned_ for his safety...

I tapped on the message.

I was actually mostly trying to prove a hunch I had...

* * *

 **Unknown POV:**

There were no mirrors around her room, except for the hand-sized mirror in the back of her closet, behind 2 very large, usually locked oak doors.

She barely used them, since she knew that no matter how beautiful she looked, she would never get her prince back.

Her fingers lingered on the crystal bottle. It was shaped like a heart. _How ironic_ , she thought, as she pressed the send button on her phone she got overseas. It was her last message to him.

Downstairs, she heard the front doors open.

Another thing she has. Exceptional hearing. Perfect for violin and piano.

She sighed.

Draping on a soft but thin silver dress robe, she padded on some powder and placed the exact same fake smile on her lovely, doll-like face. Her long, naturally wavy auburn black hair flowed around her as she descended the carpeted stairs, arms outstretched to hug her 'lover'.

Silver blue eyes gazed at her lovingly.

 _There is still love in this relationship, one-sided as it is,_ she thought as she laid her creamy unblemished perfect skin on his wind-tossed hair.

"You're back," she whispered in her usual soft, musical voice honed by hours of practice in the past.

"Hmmm," he muttered back, breathing in her scent. "I already settled everything. Next month, we'll disappear from the face of earth...I love you...you're the first angel I met~~"

She faked a giggle as he nipped at her earlobe gently and let herself be carried by him.

Unknown to him, she betrayed him already.

* * *

 **Seiichi's POV:**

The password box popped up. Cocking my head, I tried his birthday, his name and the word 'tennis'.

They all failed.

Smiling regretfully, I tried the last thing possible.

 **'Karupin'.**

To my utter and complete surprise, it worked. My lips quirked up into a content smile.

The message box popped up. It was a lot more than _one_ message.

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl:** **Hello, Echizen-kun. It's Sakuno. Sakuno Ryusaki. Please tell me you remember me. Do you want to meet tomorrow at 3:00 at the coffee shop near the Seigaku tennis courts? Please reply ASAP.** _(date: 2 years and 8 months ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Echizen-kun? I met you at the coffee shop...why didn't you come? Reply ASAP.** _(date: 2 years and 8 months ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Echizen-kun...do you even remember me at all? Please reply..**. _(date: 2 years and 7 months ago)_

I skimmed the next few messages. My eyes twitched violently. This girl has the gall to ask _Ryoma_ on a _date_?! He's **mine**!

Instantly, I blushed furiously. _Mine_? What?! Why did I think that?

I scrolled down, trying to fight down my intense blush.

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Echizen-kun! Are you ever going to reply?** _(date: 2 years and 3 months ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Ryoma...My life is over!** _(date: 2 years and 2 months and 15 days ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Juchiro Iida asked ME out! Please reply...Ryoma-kun, please...** _(date: 2 years and 3 months and 14 days ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: This is crazy...Juchiro...he...oh, why am I even telling you this...You're never going to reply anyways...** _(date: 2 years ago and 1 month)_

My eyebrows rose. Juchiro, huh? So the theory of Juchiro having a secret girlfriend is true? I speed read.

This time, she switched to Voice Recording.

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Today's your birthday. Happy birthday, Ryoma. The senpais are crying. Fuji-senpai didn't come to school today. Why did you have to leave...Ryoma? *Sobbing*** _(date: 2 years and 6 days ago)_

In the back of my head, I was concerned for Syusuke. In the back.

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Oh Ryoma. If only you can see me now...bound and chained to a monster. My parents forced me into this.*sniffle* He's good-looking, I'll give you that. But his heart is as cold as ice.** **I'm** **only 12...and engaged? *sobbing*** _(date: 2 years ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: This became a diary of sorts, I suppose. Voice diary, of course. *sigh* Juchiro has been kind to me. He's only 14. We're friends, I guess you can say. We've been on trips, and stuff. Ryoma...where are you? Please, come back to me...** _(date: 1 year and 11 months ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Today's my birthday. January 14th. Juchiro showered me with gifts. I still miss you, Ryoma.** _(date: 1 year and 10 months and 17 days ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: I know you're never going to reply. But I still want you to know that...I-I...miss you, Ryoma. The tennis team's falling apart...Fuji-senpai...he's...I-I just hope you're alright...Because they aren't...*sigh*** _(date: 1 year and 9 months and 3 days ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: It's been almost a year since you left us, Ryoma. A year ago, you were here...the place where I'm standing...Why did you leave? The wind is cold this year. Not the chilly cold. The cold that signals something bad's going to happen. Something dark...Do you think Fuji-senpai is going to beat Rikkaidai's captain? I feel like he will this year...** _(date: 1 year and 8 months ago)_

I gave a small 'hmm'. A weirdly accurate prediction...

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Fuji-senpai isn't the buchou, but he practically is. Tezuka-buchou is distant. *sigh* Your leave was so sudden. Why did you leave...Ryoma-kun...why?** _(date: 1 year and 6 months ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Tomorrow's going to the big match...You think Yukimura-senpai is going to win? Or Fuji-senpai? For some reason, Fuji-senpai visited Rikkaidai yesterday. And apparently they had a practice match together...did they know each other before? I asked Juchiro, but he clammed up...Who's Sora?** _(date: 1 year and 9 months and 2 days ago)_

Well, Juchiro is obviously Akimoto...And the practice match...I did always wonder why Syusuke was so distant that day...

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Are you secretly cheering them on, Ryoma-kun? Because Fuji-senpai won...he actually won! *a small laugh* The match was so weird...Yukimura-senpai never used any of his famed...Yips, I think, and Fuji-senpai never used any of his counters...It was literally all smashes. Fuji-senpai left right after...I saw tears, Ryoma. Tears. Not happy tears, sad tears. I hope he's alright...Kikumaru-senpai wasn't even jumpy these days...** _(date: 1 year and 9 months and 1 day ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: I moved in with Juchiro...it's not like I had a choice...*snort*** _(date: 1 year and 8 months ago)_

The next message wasn't until nearly 1 year and a half later...weird?

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: My parents hates me. *sobbing*** _(date: 4 months and 6 days ago)_

Wait... _What?_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: *Sniffle* My parents wanted to give me up for adoption, but my oba-san saved me...I wasn't anything they wanted me to be...I was born with a weak heart, I wasn't gifted...And I fail in the business world...I only have a pretty face. My musical skills weren't because I was a genius, it's because of hard work. Compared to my millionaire otou-san and extremely gifted oka-san...Ha! The only thing I hope I have now is marriage. I suppose my parents like Juchiro well enough to sell me off to him...perfect for expanding my otou-san's business empire!** _(date: 2 months ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Ryoma! I know you'll never get this message...but Juchiro's stepfather bugged every major company's phones...iGalaxy, iSky, iStar...even iTouch! Switch to the overseas companies ASAP!** _(date: 1 week ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Actually, apparently my info was wrong. Most major company's phones are bugged. The phone plans from Nanami aren't, to an extent, due to their crazy influence. But the government can access everything on request.** _(date: 4 days ago)_

I eagerly continued to read. My hunch is about to be proven correct! I would've squealed in giddiness, but Genichiro was already looking at me weirdly.

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is gold! Juchiro was lamenting about the Nanami Association! They have a new plan named MiData, a secret data plan only known to a close circle of business partners! The plan is protected by a 1000 number password that no one knows...so basically, no one can hack into it! And the best part? Juchiro can't prove that they have it!** _(date: 2 days ago)_

 _YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_ I screamed in my head in victory. _I WAS RIGHT! Hell yeah!_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: Oh Ryoma...please reply...please let me know that what I said wasn't in vain...*weeping*...My account's been frozen by my parents after Juchiro told them he gave me an allowance. I only have some cash now...Ryoma...I-I...Ryoma-kun...I-I...** _(date: 1 day ago)_

 **ProbablySomeFanGirl: I love you, Ryoma, my prince.** _(date: 15 minutes ago)_

Rage ripped through me like a knife. How _dare_ she. Confessing to _my_ Ryoma? _My_ little Ryo-chan? _My_ sweet innocent kitten? _Fuck her_.

Immediately, after my murderous thoughts passed, I noticed how all the regulars backed away from me. My hair shadowed my hair ominously, and my hands were shaking with fury. A flush crept up my neck, and I pulled in all of my rage, fury, and sadistic desires and gritted out the angelic image I worked so hard to make.

Setting down Ryoma's phone, and despite my self-control, I still had the urge to send a 'Well too bad, Sakuno-chan, I hate you' message to her.

It's time for me to give a little call to Keigo and Syusuke and inform Sora to tell them of this latest development. Subtly, of course. After all, I need a new phone plan.

I walked out of the tennis courts in 3 quick strides, and when I was a safe distance from the others, I dialed Keigo's number.

A breeze went past me.

I spun around.

A shadow darted behind the trees.

The familiar chill went up my spine...

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Don't worry, I hate cliff-hangers too. XD**


	31. Sparks (Mini Arc-Part 2)

**Keigo's POV:**

I set down my phone with a soft sigh.

"Who was it?"

I looked at him with mixed feelings.

On one hand, he never knew about my "friendship" with Syusuke, Seiichi, and the others. On the other hand, he's my boyfriend. Of sorts.

I plastered on a wide smile.

"Oh, nothing," I answered cheerfully, adding a soft edge to it, "just finished a business deal with my father's business partner."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He questioned with disbelief in his _damningly_ beautiful rich auburn eyes.

I forced myself to give a definite nod.

"Really," I replied. Well, it was half true. Seiichi was my father's business partner. Ish. Just, I wasn't securing a deal. Well technically I am, so I didn't lie...?

He looked at me doubtfully.

Ok...change of plans. If I can't convince him...

I jumped up and threw myself at him. We fell back down to my bed with a loud thud. I tangled my hands in his silky caramel colored hair and nuzzled his neck...

...Then I'll just distract him.

"I didn't invite you to come here and talk about business," I whispered in his ear.

I prompted him with a kiss.

He gave in after a while of...

Stuff.

* * *

 **Ryoma's POV:**

"HA! MADA MADA DANE, AKA-CHAN!" I screamed at Akaya as he missed the ball by millimeters. I won the first set!

Akaya looked lost. When he looked up, I stopped my victory dance. His face was ashen, and his eyes were dilated in an unnatural way that made me feel like there were a thousand arrows pointing at me.

Then he smiled.

He tossed the ball up in the air and...

"Ryoma! Look out!" Sanada screamed.

My body reacted immediately. I didn't bother with trying to hit it back. I just jumped out of the way.

"Die..." Akaya murmured.

I looked at him in horror. That was not the Knuckle Serve. Oh, it was way stronger than that. That shot could have knocked me out!

Akaya screamed, and his hands were shaking. Blood dripped on the courts, glistening under the sunlight that was teasing its head out of the stormy gray clouds. I backed away even more as Akaya's eyes turned heterochromatic, with one being the Avada Kedavra spell's brilliant green in the Harry Potter series, and the other splintered into shades of crimson, ruby, scarlet, marone, cherry and more. 50 Shades of Red, you can say.

I looked at mostlySanada and Yanagi for their reactions. They had none. Yanagi frowned slightly and tilted his head at me. Sanada merely looked at me for _my_ reaction.

I gave them a crooked smile, before running once more to intercept the ball, this time, already having the counter in mind as he did the serve once more.

I faintly realized that Seiichi wasn't here, and was a little hurt by that. I caught Sora's eye and found he was a bit surprised, though not by much. I knew he wouldn't be. After all, he raced against and alongside _him_ and _his new teammates_ more than once.

Devil mode is then, obviously, not much surprising. I highly doubt he was more surprised by Akimoto's tennis skills than his quite scarring betrayal.

No wonder Akaya had the haunted look when he witnessed the accident with Sora.

The tennis ball nicked my cheek, leaving a faint trail of blood in its wake. Pain flared from the depths of my stomach, climbing to the area just beneath the surface of my skin. I clutched my tennis racket more tightly than before. I can take pain pretty well, but it still hurts.

However...

Akaya didn't stop.

I tried to block out Sora's desperate sounding scream, as well as the pain that flared on my arms, shoulders, and ankles. I fell down, barely caught by Sanada as an array of colors blinded my vision. I groaned loudly, and shakingly stood up, fuelled by pure anger and adrenaline, mixing them into a fake Pinnacle of Hard Work.

Grabbing my racket, I pushed them aside and tossed the tennis ball up, slamming it down.

How dare he do this to me! I screamed inside my head.

 _ **How!**_ Smash.

 _ **Dare!**_ Counter.

 _ **He?!**_ Smash, taking the point.

I panted heavily. I can't think straight, by this point. Forced down memories of the painful occurrences back when I was only 7 resurfaced.

The **laughs.**

The **touches.**

The **fear.**

But most of all, the **pain**. Not physical. I could take that. But emotional.

The golden eyes that haunted me.

The golden eyes that watched uncaringly.

The golden eyes that were so much like mine...

My smashes were getting stronger.

And more brutal.

More deadly.

Much more painful than my first.

My vision blurred until all I could see of my opponent was him.

The one I so want to destroy, and laugh when he falls, when he scream himself hoarse as the pain grew too much for him to bear.

Arms wrapped around me.

"Ryoma! Calm down," a familiar voice murmured in my ear.

I screamed.

And screamed.

And

s

c

r

e

a

m

e

d.

My hands tried to push him away.

But...

He just pulled me down and held me more tightly as I struggled and kicked.

Finally, my energy was gone. The adrenaline was gone too. I panted heavily. Resting my head on the crook of his neck, my let my gaze go up...

And into the concerned eyes of a certain Seiichi Yukimura.

"Ryoma..." Seiichi whispered, "What happened?"

I just bit my lip and looked away.

Sighing, I squeezed his arm lightly and stood up. On the other side, Akaya was being calmed down by Sanada. The other regulars were being kept at bay by Seiichi's and Sanada's death glares, and Yanagi is holding a worried Sora in his arms to keep him from running to me.

Seiichi stood up. He looked at me expectedly. I looked away quickly.

I felt him glare at me. Grabbing my arm lightly, he pulled me outside of the courts and into the mansion's drawing room. He held out a first aid kit and started treating my injuries in silence.

After a few minutes, another pair of footsteps trailed in.

I met Akaya's eyes.

The brilliant green stared back at me.

Seconds ticked by.

1,

2,

3,

4,

.

..

...

...

...Until Akaya's footsteps came in my direction.

Hesitant at first, but slowly gaining speed...

He crashed into me and hugged me tightly.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw Seiichi look at us with an emotionless mask, until he smiled with gentle amusement. Sanada joined him, and he gifted us with a rare smile.

"I'm sorry!" Akaya murmured in my ear.

I felt something warm tickle my neck.

And I'm sure he felt the same thing.

"I'm sorry too..." I whispered back.

 _ **Meow!**_ Karupin mewled.

He plopped himself in my arms, and I cuddled him tightly.

Akaya snorted.

I closed my eyes, but not before I saw a figure dart in the room that led to the basement.

C

h

i

l

l

s

went down my spine, and my heart beat more quickly than ever.

A hand brushed against mine, and I yelped.

I snapped open my eyes and I realized it was just Seiichi.

My eyes glanced outside.

It was cloudy.

Combine it with the weird lighting inside...

 _It's just the shadows playing tricks on you,_ I told myself.

 _Just the shadows..._

* * *

 **A/N: Here's a trivia question...**

 **Do you want me to add more:**

 **A) Romance**

 **B) Tennis**

 **C) Syusuke**

 **D) Other (please specify)**


	32. Sparks (Mini Arc-Part 3)

**Ryoma's POV:**

It was the last of training camp. It was cloudy and there was a light drizzle. And Seiichi and Sanada were still arguing whether or not to cancel the last practice.

"Why should we? It's only a drizzle!" Sanada exclaimed. How he manage to do that in a monotone was beyond me.

"Of course we should. It's a drizzle," Seiichi said, amused.

I face-palmed and shared an exasperated look with Akaya. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seiichi give me a quick wink. I heard Seiichi clap his hands in a childish manner.

"Oooo! We should play a game instead!" Seiichi declared sweetly with a sadistic glint in his eye. It contrasted deeply with his innocent, childlike claps. "Don't you think so, Chiro-chan? Hmm?"

Sanada winced visibly at the buchou's nickname for him. I could see his resolve crumbling...but thank goodness he still held up a defiant stance! Sanada met Seiichi's dangerous gaze with a sizable amount of nervousness and uncertainty, but I have to give him credit for even managing to do that.

"What game?" Sanada choked out.

Seiichi shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was thinking..." Seiichi began. He smiled widely..."Never have I ever?"

Screaming and shrieking and loud 'NO!'s and 'HELL NO!'s broke out instantly. I have a feeling this isn't going to turn out well...Even Sora looked horrified...And he was normally quite calm...And Yanagi's snapped open with suppressed fear...Even Sanada looked spooked!

Oh dear.

Seiichi was looking at me...

Um...I'll just, uh, move behind Akaya...Um...yeah...uh...WHY ARE YOU STILL LOOKING AT ME!?

"Well then! It's settled," Seiichi continued cheerfully. "Let's play!"

Nine pairs of eyes looked at him with fear.

.

..

...

...

...

...How did I even agree to this I have no clue. But the end result was 9 people sitting around in a large circle, with each holding a bottle of water.

 _What's never have I ever?_

I looked at Akaya for clarification. A question mark popped out of my head. Akaya only facepalmed and shook his head.

"You'll know soon enough," Akaya whispered to me. "Just...you lose when you have to go to the washroom...And uh, don't ask Mura-buchou any dangerous questions or else, um, you _disappear_..."

I nodded quickly.

 **NO dangerous questions to Seiichi.** _ **Check.**_

 **The object of the game, not going to the washroom.** _ **Check.**_

 **Highly dangerous and may involve a couple of disappearances here and there.** _ **Check.**_

"Alright. The order we're going in is Seiichi, Genichirou, me, Ryoma, Akaya, Sora, Marui, Jackal, Yaygu and Nio," Yanagi stated.

Seiichi nodded in agreement. "Let's start."

"I've never..." Seiichi looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he smirked. "Embarrassed myself before."

It's not surprising...at all...That EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR SEIICHI took a gulp of water.

"As expected from you," I muttered with a small sigh.

Seiichi simply gave me an angelic smile.

 _HUH? HOW did he hear?!_

"Never have I ever failed a test before," Sanada said in his usual monotone.

I laughed when Akaya glared at me from the top of his bottle. "Sucker~~"

"I've never injured someone in a tennis match before," Yanagi said calmly.

Akaya's eyes popped out. "Why is EVERYONE targeting me?"

"Well, according to my statistics, you're the most likely to-" Yanagi broke off when he saw me take a sip of water.

" _What?_ " I asked, a bit self-consciously.

Yanagi raised his eyebrows and quickly took out his phone and typed some notes.

Akaya looked relieved.

Seiichi looked at me strangely.

Sora looked surprised.

Sanada and Yagyu looked unimpressed.

Marui shrugged.

Jackal looked worried.

Nio...he just cackled...

...I huffed indignantly.

"Never have I ever..." I stopped, thinking hard. "Asked someone out before."

"Obviously," Seiichi stated calmly.

 _Was it just me, or was there relief in his voice? Nah, probably just me. I mean, why would he be relieved?_

Sanada didn't react, except for a finely raised eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Akaya screeched. "HOW."

"Are you sure you're not asexual?" Yanagi asked me.

"Hm. I see." was all Yagyu said. "Please stop screaming, everyone. It's hurting my ears."

"Seriously. HOW?!" Marui shrieked, totally ignoring Yagyu.

"OH NO...MAYBE RYOMA ISNT POPULAR ENOUGH!" Akaya screamed.

Sora merely looked at me with a cocked head, put on a thoughtful expression, and face-palmed.

Nio looked at me with a small smile. He winked.

"Oh, I'm sure Ryo-chan's normal," Nio said breezily.

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear," Jackal started to rant, ignoring Nio, "Does this impact your self-esteem? Oh no...breath, Ryoma, breath! We'll be here for you! We're your senpais, after all! Everyone, send a mass message to everyone in our school and also in Instagram and Snapchat and Facebook and Twitter so that we can tell everyone how amazing Ryoma is! And then, we'll go right back to school and create a movement...how about-"

"HASHTAG DATE RYOMA!" Marui shouted.

"OR HASHTAG RYOMA IS BAE!"

"OR HASHTAG RYOMA IS THE BEST!"

My left eye twitched violently as shrieks and screams and yells of agreement were heard.

"OR-"

"How about-"

"NO! WE SHOULD-"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" I finally hollered. "I SAID **I** NEVER ASKED SOMEONE OUT BEFORE! NOT **NEVER** BEEN ASKED OUT BEFORE!

Then, I blushed a dark crimson.

"Ummm...I never asked people out before...because it was always them who asked me out..." I mumbled shyly.

Some sputtered. Some looked unaffected. Some screams of "WHAT!?" and "NO FAIR!" sounded.

"Ah, why are you guys so surprised?" Seiichi asked, not understanding. "I didn't have to ask out anyone either...as of yet."

I felt a strange feeling stirring inside of me. The words, ' _as of yet'_ , gave me a strange feeling of hope and excitement...

"Hai~~" Sora agreed, shocking everyone. Including me. "I see we are the only people who don't need to drink water..."

Akaya started to cry in such a anime fashion.

"EVEN SORA, THE NEWEST PERSON ON OUR TEAM, IS MORE POPULAR THAN US~~" Akaya wailed.

Sora only smiled at him - actually sweetly with no trace of sadism, malice or threat. Akaya quieted down and glanced away, looking at the floor with a faint blush on his face.

I suppressed my giggle.

"A-Akaya," I choked out, "It's you-your turn."

Akaya glanced up in such an innocent, childish manner that I collapsed in laughter.

"Um..." Akaya began awkwardly, avoiding Sora's stare. "Never have I ever...liked hurting someone before..."

He said the last part very, very, very quietly.

I looked away. No way am I admitting...

Seiichi gave a little 'hmm', and quickly took a sip of water.

No one was even the tiniest bit surprised.

Sora looked down at his cup hesitantly and slowly brought it up to his mouth.

Now, _everyone_ was surprised. Akaya's face paled.

"Once," Sora whispered.

And I knew who it was. _Him_.

Sora sighed and plastered on a fake smile.

"Never have I ever..." Sora stopped. He thought for a while. "I never saw someone die."

Seiichi was the only person who took a sip of water.

"No comment," Seiichi muttered when quizical looks were thrown on him.

There was a short, but tense silence.

Until...Marui perked up.

"Ooooo! My turn!" Marui declared loudly.

It broke the ice.

"Ummmmmm...I did a lot of things..." Marui thought out loud. "Er...OH! Here's one! NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BROKEN SOMEONE'S HEART!"

I snickered. "Oh, sure, Marui-senpai~~"

Akaya laughed with me.

Marui huffed indignantly. "I didn't!"

Seiichi just looked Marui accusingly.

"Marui, we both know that that isn't true," Seiichi argued. "Let's see. You have...about 1000 pieces of chocolate waiting for you every year. I'm _sure_ that those girls aren't in love with you. I'm _sure_..."

Marui flushed. He looked spooked at the idea of all. those. fangirls...chasing after him..."Ok fine ...I'll change it...Never have I ever kissed someone I didn't like!"

"You're so sweet, Marui-senpai," Sora said with a small smile.

"Hai!" I agreed.

 _Well technically they kissed me and not I kissed them so..._

"My stats says the only person you've kissed was Ja-" Yanagi got cut off when a red Marui slapped his hand over his mouth.

"S-STALKER."

"Ah, so you've discovered my secret," Yanagi said with a rare smile. "Sorry~~"

"I feel like you're lying about that apology," Yagyu told him bluntly.

Sanada just rubbed his temple. I feel for him. Poor Sanada...Seiichi just nodded approvingly at Yanagi.

Jackal coughed nervously.

I choked and died when I saw Jackal's blushing face. He saw my expression and looked away.

"NeverhaveIevercrossdressedbefore!" Jackal said very very very fast.

Akaya groaned.

So did I.

And Marui. And Yagyu. (Well maybe not Yagyu, since he probably just sighed. Table manners, perhaps?)

"DANG YOU!" Akaya screamed.

"Ughhhhh! DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER THAT!" I screamed along with him.

"NOOOOOOOO JUST PLESE NO!" Marui wailed.

"I am inclined to agree with them. Please, do not bring that situation up again," Yagyu seethed. "Yukimura buchou...This year...Please no..."

Nio looked interested...NEVER a good thing!

"I can understand Akaya, Marui, and Yagyu," Nio said, "They dressed as a girl in the Ocean Festival...But Ryoma? Do explain."

I clammed up.

"Hey! This isn't truth or dare! I'm not answering!" I said stubbornly.

Seiichi looked briefly interested. "We'll play truth or dare next time."

I pouted.

* * *

I stepped out of the washroom after a long shower and jumped onto Sora's bed.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked with an arm propping up my head.

Sora took the earphone plug out and turned up the sound.

 _Tsukino kakera o mune ni otosu_ _  
Koro ni Tokashite mitsumeru_

 _Sakyuu o koete kikoete kuru_  
 _Kaze no naku koe hibiite kuru_  
 _Haruka kanata o misueta mama_  
 _Hikari no matataki kanjiteiru_

 _Gin no kurosu seoi_  
 _Samayotte michi o ikeba_  
 _Sono ne ga michibiku_

He tapped pause.

My jaw dropped. It. Was. A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.

"Why did you stop?" I groaned.

"You like it?" Sora asked me, surprised.

"YES. DEFINETLY YES," I shouted. "Who's it by?"

"Ummm let me check...It's by Len Tsukimori, and part of his album, CharaSong," Sora said with a laugh, "It's called Tsuki no Kakera...Or, Fragments of the Moon."

"Gimme the link NOW!" I demanded. I W.I.L.L get my hands on that song. I will.

"Ok, ok!" Sora smiled. "Here's the youtube link... watch?v=hJ3ttn-xo1M ...Or you can just search up 'Tsuki no Kakera'."

We listened to music for an hour and then went to bed.

Karupin was cradled in my arms, and we were content as hell.

Training camp was amazing...

* * *

I shot up as I felt someone twist my hands.

Demonic eyes stared back...

I couldn't stop his iron grip from bruising my wrist as he tied them together.

"No! Please, no!" I screamed as tears started to form. "Stop! Please!"

This...

is...

too...

like...

what...

happened...

before...

"NO! Let go of him you monster!" Sora shrieked. "Let go of-mhmm!"

A man's sharp, high laugh sounded.

"Ahhh! I was hoping for just Sora...but the more the better!"

And he shoved us, Sora, Karupin and I, bound and gagged onto the floor.

Then, he lit a match and dropped it.

The floor was _wooden_.

"Sweet dreams~~"

.

..

...

...

...

...

...I could only look at Sora with helplessness in my eyes, as the man jumped out of our window.

My last thought was...

 _Please, Seiichi...Help us..._

...Before I passed out.

* * *

 **A/N: Interesting twist, eh? Sparks? Get it? XD**

 **That's an actual Japanese song - Tsuki no Kakera - BTW. It's from the anime, La Corda d'Oro.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry for the SUPER LONG wait! This one is longer than usual! Hope that makes it up a bit...**

 **NOTE: THEY DIDN'T GET KIDNAPPED, JUST...THE HOUSE IS BURNING UP**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **Review? Thanks!**


	33. -1

**|Seiichi's POV|**

I woke up with a gasp, seeing the world spin. My hands were clutching the sheets, legs tangled in the blankets, my whole body sweating. My body was on fire, and my indigo locks were pressed to my forehead.

I panted heavily, hands searching in the dark for my blaring phone. I looked and felt my insides crash.

Top floor. 3rd bedroom on the right. Red orb. Flashing.

 _Fuck._

They made their first move.

Harming _my_ Ryo-kun.

I am going to _kill_ them!

I tossed my covers off, feeling the dizziness wear off as I hurriedly dialed 119, set off the fire alarm, and turning on all the lights using my phone, as I ran to the basement.

I suddenly stilled. A knife pinned a small chunk of my hair to the wall. My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want, Juchiro?" I asked calmly, voice dripping with venom. It masked my true feelings.

He laughed.

"I would like to...apologize...you can say, for harming your pet. My goal was just for Sora to be harmed. Coincidence, ne?" His silky voice murmured, his iconic silver blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

My heart pounded. The switch is so near...And yet...

"Juchiro..." I growled, eyes staring at the switch intently. "Do not waste my time. If Ryoma is harmed, I **will** kill you."

He sauntered to the switch, hands twirling a gun. His eyes gazed at me like I was its prey.

"Oooo. Very impatient, hm?" Juchiro teased lightly, using the hilt of the gun to circle the switch. "Wasn't that much when _he_ nearly died, oui? Your _former_ pet?"

I bit down my anger and masked it with a sharp laugh.

 _I'm insane_ , I decided.

"Do! Not! Waste! My! Time!" I shrieked.

And I ran towards him, slamming my body onto his. I was on top of him, my legs intertwined with his. My graceful fingers had gripped the switch and flicked it up. The drizzle of water trailed down my face, soon soaking our clothes. I breathed a sigh of relief.

However, my actions did have consequences.

I felt the gun being pressed against my forehead.

"Don't move, Seii-chan~~" Juchiro whispered in my ear.

His other hand gripped my throat.

"You want to live, pretty boy?" Juchiro taunted. "Then give it to me, Seiichi. You know what I'm talking about. The password."

Violet eyes met silvery blues.

I looked away.

My hands grasped my long sleeves tightly. I was still wearing my pajamas. My locks shielded my eyes.

 _Blackmail, blackmail, blackmail!_ I thought frantically.

"Do you love Sakuno?" I asked softly, but suddenly.

His hand that was on my throat faltered.

"I..." His eyes were wide. Then they hardened. "Why? How do you know about her? Tell me the password or else I'll kill you!"

I only laughed - again.

"You dumbass~~" I muttered. "If you killed me, Sora will kill _you_. Did you really think they chose him due to _luck_? Sora isn't dead. You'll never get the heir position. And our side won't lose. Not in the business world, not in court. Don't you know who Ryoma Echizen is? Do you?"

His eyes flickered with doubt.

"Keigo has her hostage. Your precious Sakuno Ryusaki. She'll be killed in exactly 24 hours, if he haven't heard from me in that time frame," I buffed.

His hand loosened in shock.

I lashed out, backhanding him across the face, tugging the gun out of his hands. Punching his nose bridge, I quickly stood up, pointing the gun in his face the whole time.

"Turn around, and walk out. Do not ever let me catch sight of you again. I will spare you this time, as we were childhood friends, but this is the most I'll give you. Go away. Leave us alone," I said coldly. "You were nothing but a pawn. Remember that, Juchiro Iida."

He looked at me, eyes glinting with fury. But he did as he was told. As I looked at his disappearing figure, I suddenly feel the fatigue and worry slam into me.

 _Ryoma...Oh_ _Ryo-kun...Are you alright?_

I climbed up the stairs, and rushed to their room. To my infinite relief, they - especially Ryoma - were mostly unharmed, though I did see a small burn on his face. The regulars looked at me with surprise.

"...Seiichi...Why do you have a gun in your hand?" Genichirou asked me, voice laced with shock.

I looked down. And shrugged. I tossed it aside.

"No reason."

As I shooed the regulars out, I did a quick check of them do make sure they were mostly fine, before sitting softly on Ryoma's bed, cradling his head. He arms automatically reached for mine, and his face nuzzled my chest.

"...Mm...Seiichi..." Ryoma whispered.

I smiled softly at him.

* * *

 **Message to: _KeiSama_ , |SyuuJi|**

 **From: xXYukiiSeiiXx**

 _Juchiro's out of the game. One down, 6 to go._


	34. Nearness

**|Seiichi's POV|**

I leant on Ryoma's bed, sitting cross-legged. I was facing his bare wall, feeling waves of anger hit me as if wanting to tear me away from this world and into hell.

My hands curled around me phone screen, blocking the text from being read.

"Mhmm..." Ryoma's voice trailed over, "Syu..."

I whipped my head around, eyes gleaming with jealousy.

 _Syu, huh?_ I growled in my head.

Something inside of me broke.

 _Your time with him is ending..._ That small voice whispered... _Take him...Like you did to all the others...Then he can always be yours..._

My eyes narrowed with lust, gazing at Ryoma like a predator would look at his prey.

 _Yessss, Seiichi..._ That small voice continued... _.claim him..._

Ryoma stirred, exposing a long, slender leg. I sucked in a breath. He hugged his pillow to his small chest, curling up, stilling.

"Don't leave me...Syu..." Ryoma begged, tears wetting his pale cheeks. His grip on the pillow tightened.

I stood up sharply, biting my lips as I forced myself to turn away.

The phone in my hands burned.

 _Walk away_ , I screamed to myself in my head, _WALK. AWAY._

 _"Ah...Seiichi..." he whispered, eyes gazing up at me with tenderness, "I knew. I'd always have. Go. Go find your someone...I-I didn't regret this, Seiichi...But..."_

 _His voice turned fierce._

 _"...Don't do this to him. Don't do something you'd regret...I love you, Seiichi, and because of that, I would let you go. I-I don't deserve you...He does. Find him...This is all. Thank you for everything, Yukimura-sama."_

As that memory faded, I felt the tears that were at the tips of my eyes.

 _Kyo Egami._...I reminisced... _Such foreshadowing, ne?_

And I didn't. I only hardened my eyes and backed away. As I arrived at the door, something made me stop.

"Syu...I l-love-

I slammed the door behind me, eyes blazing with a mix of hurt, anger and jealousy.

 _I-I'm just going to get an ice pack for Ryoma..._ I tried to convince myself... _Just an ice pack...Heh._

* * *

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

I woke up with the word 'nii-chan' still in my mouth, eyes staring at the roughly slammed door.

 _Huh?_

Slightly perplexed, I sighed and I loosened my grip on my pillow and untangled my legs from the sheets.

I was surrounded by the familiar sakura-scent...

 _Hmmmm..._ I thought _...Home..._

I blinked rapidly. Tears were brimming.

 _Seiichi!_ I whined to myself. _Why did you leave...?_

I loosened my grip on my pillow yet again. Suddenly, the stinging sensation that trailed from my right cheek down to my collarbone started up again. I reached up cautiously, wincing in pain. Blood met my eyes.

My hands shook slightly.

I tossed my covers back and sat up. Shakingly, I stood up and inched towards the washroom. I only gave a bitter smile at the sight.

Blood, blood, blood.

Just like that year. That bloody, bloody year.

Then, I started giggling.

I laughed so hard, I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. I giggled for a good 5 minutes until my giggles turned into tears and I started crying, on the washroom floor and all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then, the melodious, concerned, soft voice of someone smelling exactly like the sakura-scent outside with the most beautiful violet black holes they call eyes whom I least expected to see right now, sounded behind me.

"Ryo-kun?"

I reflected back on my current situation.

And started to giggle again.

* * *

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

 _A few minutes before..._

I strode down the hallway, trying to appear nonchalant as I turned the corner and into the nurse's office. Ice in hand, I gave her a small smile, though dropped it as soon as I turned, seeing her pitying look.

I was much too worried about a certain golden-eyed boy and a certain tensai tennis player who asked me an impossible favour - a Seigaku vs Rikkaidai practice match - to worry about the school nurse feeling sorry for me.

Now, I'm not debating whether or not to say yes or no, but rather, how to phrase my rejection of his request in a not threatening or insensitive way.

Because if someone did that to me, I would not hesitate a second to make my competition known.

And Syusuke-kun is quite like me, in fact. Personality wise, at least. Which was why we were such best friends as children.

Inseparable.

Joined to the hip.

Kept in touch every single minute of the day.

I did my almost all of my first everythings with him. He was my first kiss, if that counts as anything. And...that.

I grimaced.

 _Well, if I had to lose my virginity to someone, as least it's someone I like..._

Then I smirked slightly.

 _And at least he lost his to moi. Oi, I suppose that worked out pretty well. We did promise we'll never speak of it again._

So, that's why I wouldn't phrase my answer as simply "no, he's mine", as much as I wanted to do so. Because I know how he'll react. Quite badly.

However, before I could ponder more on it, sniffling and crying sounded through Ryoma's washroom door. All thoughts left me, leaving me with only one standing. No! I-Is Ryoma hurt?!

I had to pinch myself to keep me from rushing in. I gripped the ice pack more tightly. I breathed 2 deep breathes, before composing my face into a less concerned look and coolly walked in the door, the words balanced perfectly at the tip of my tongue.

"Ryo-kun?"

Only a blank look, and suddenly a fit of giggles replied to me.

* * *

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

After calming myself down, my hands went up to my burn.

"Ouch!" I faked, twisting my face into a pained expression.

Guilt settled nicely in my stomach as Seiichi looked even more concerned.

"Here," he told me gently, pressing the heavenly cool ice pack on my burn.

 _He..._

 _He believed me..._

I thanked him softly, before pressing my face into his chest and falling asleep.

Hours later, after I woke up to find myself tucked snugly in bed, with Seiichi quietly reading a book by my bedside, I realised how naturally my movements were.

 _It was as if my face was meant to be on his..._ I blushed fiercely.

 _INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS RYOMA! SNAP OUT OF IT!_

* * *

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

 _About 3 Months Later_

I looked off the distance. The Kanto Finals are creeping near. It's next week.

That means...

Seigaku...

and

Syusuke...

I suppressed my groan of dread.

* * *

 **|Syusuke's POV|**

 _About 3 Months Later_

I looked off the distance. The Kanto Finals are creeping near. It's next week.

That means...

Rikkaidai...

and

Ryoma...

I suppressed my shout of glee.

* * *

 **Leave a review? Please? THANKS! :)**


	35. Contact (Mini Arc-Part 09)

**A/N: A FUTURE PAIRING HINT IN THIS CHAPTER! I'm not really sure if the pairings super popular, as he usually gets paired up with someone else, but whatever... :)**

* * *

 **Time: Kanto Regional Tournament**

 **Matchups [Semi-Finals]**

Seigaku vs Fudomine

Rikkaidai vs Hyotei

 **(A/N: Different from the anime)**

* * *

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

 _One Week and 3 days Ago..._

I didn't look him in the eye for the past day.

I couldn't.

I knew my motive behind my decision. And as the date looms closer and closer, guilt began to form in the depths of my stomach.

I'm limiting his potential.

And possibly making us lose the whole match.

I know that...It's just...

I can't bear to lose him...

I can't Ican't Icant Icanticanticanticanticanticant

I gazed down at the paper in my hands. No. Not even my guilt could make me black out what I wrote.

Carefully tucking the paper into a crisp white envelope, I walked briskly to the closest mailbox and quickly dropped the envelope in.

* * *

 **|No One's POV|**

 _Two days later..._

The news travelled fast if you're one of the top 4. By sundown, everyone from the 4 teams was told, and more than 90% were mystified.

What caused the great Child of God, AKA, Yukimura Seiichi, to make such a decision?

Especially if the long-forgotten name, Echizen Ryoma, was beside his.

* * *

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

 _One Day Later..._

I fidgeted with my jacket's zipper. This isn't right. The Kanto Semifinals is on Tuesday. Which is tomorrow. TOMORROW FOR GOD'S SAKE!

And yet, Seiichi still haven't shown us the listings...I thought, struggling to suppress a groan.

I looked at Seiichi. He's rubbing the back of his neck again, and I know he only does that if he's concentrating really hard. And there's that subtle hair tugging again. Looks like he turned from concentrated to nervous...

"Oi! Ryoma! Why are you always staring at Mura-buchou like that?" Akaya asked. Loudly.

A blush crept up my cheeks as everyone started to look at me. Thank god my bangs could cover my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, forcing myself to not stutter.

He opened his mouth to retort. I silenced him with a venomous glare that practically screamed 'ohhhhh don't you dare say it'. Akaya quickly snapped his mouth shut.

I sneaked a look at Seiichi. He didn't look fazed. In fact, he looked lost in thought. I briefly thought about asking him about it, but then decided against it, since for the past few days he didn't really talk to me.

I sighed softly.

Karupin nuzzled my neck reassuringly.

Hn. Even she knew I was sad...

* * *

 **|Genichirou's POV|**

I struggled to not gape like an idiot.

Thank goodness we have Akaya.

"Wait a second...WHAT?!" Akaya shrieked.

Seiichi gave him a cool stare.

"Do you have a problem with my arrangements?" He hissed icily.

Akaya's mouth moved quickly, but no sound came out except for sputtering. I flicked my eyes to Ryoma. He stood still, silent, using his bangs to cover his eyes.

"Seiichi, what is the meaning of this?" I heard myself say out loud.

Seiichi turned on me, eyes narrowed.

Abruptly, he softened his eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I just want to try out a new thing!" Seiichi answered cheerfully.

I sweatdropped. Sometimes, I seriously wonder if Seiichi's bipolar.

"But...You never played doubles before in an official match in your whole life..." I trailed off.

Seiichi shrugged.

"So? It's only Doubles 2," he answered, sounding unaffected. "As long as you guys win the other matches, we'll be fine!"

No one moved or made a sound.

Until...

"Uh, buchou..." Ryoma mumbled, uncomfortable. "I, uh, um...I kinda suck at doubles."

Seiichi blinked.

"Oh. Hm. Never thought about that."

Renji **(A/N: Bleach...XD)** twitched. He looked sickened.

"Seiichi, you have less than 3% chance of winning," he whispered, eyes opened in slits.

"Well, that's why we're practising today!" Seiichi replied again, in that innocently cheerful voice.

"So I'm guessing I'm doing Singles 1?" I asked, glancing at him with weary eyes.

"Correct. Genichirou, singles 1. Akaya, singles 2. Renji, singles 3. Masaharu (Nio) and Hiroshi (Yagyu), and Marui and Kuwahara (Jackal) will have a match today to decide who gets to be Doubles 1," Seiichi told us breezily. "After their match finished, the winner will practice with us. Sora will be the backup to the backups."

I sighed. Well. It's not as if anyone could say no to Seiichi.

"...I suppose you already submitted the listing?" Ryoma muttered dully.

Seiichi gave him a quick nod.

"Hai~"

With that, everyone went with their usual training partners. Renji came beside me, lips faintly smiling.

"Ah, well, at least I get to go against Sadaharu," he remarked, his voice amused.

Checking to see that no one's watching me, I smiled back.

"Hn. I'm pretty sure that's why Seiichi placed you in Singles 3."

Renji smirked.

"Ha. Never thought I'll see this day. The heir of the Yukimura Union. Playing doubles. With the Seigaku prodigy, no less."

My eyes widened.

"...Seigaku prodigy? Heir of the Yukimura Union?"

Renji faced me, his sharp brown eyes open, piercing me.

His lips quirked into a smile, then quickly turned into his normal expression.

"Let me explain, shall I?"

* * *

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

~30 minutes later~

I looked at Seiichi with a worried expression on my face. Sure, this is "practising", but really, it's just a match.

"Um, buchou, the plan?" I asked hesitantly.

He gave me a small smile.

"You, front. Me, back. Good?"

I scratched my head.

"It's fine. But I don't think I'll remember that. I tend to chase after the ball. So huh..."

Seiichi shook his head in an amused manner.

"Well, there's always the Ah-Un strategy," Seiichi smirked.

I sighed. I suck at doubles. It's a fact. _Well, Seiichi would probably take the whole court anyways if our "match" with Sora was any indication,_ I thought as I ran to take my place.

"Oi! Why am _I_ at the front anyway?" I asked him.

"Because you're short! And your arms are short! And even if your speed is 4, your power is .5 less than mine!" **(A/N: According to his U-17 camp stats)**

I suppressed my eye roll. _I am not surprised he knows my stats,_ I thought. Picking up the tennis ball near my feet, I tossed it in the air and slammed it down.

"Twist serve tornado!"

Jackal ran up, arms already outstretched. He smirked.

"Pinwheel Beat!"

I ran after it, ready to hit, when Seiichi's blue hair invaded my field of view.

 _No! Oh shit we're going to hit each other-_

But we didn't. Seiichi ducked slightly, and as my racket missed the ball, it bounced off the tip of his and it arched high up into the air. My eyes widened. The ball...

"It changes directions, Ryo-kun," he muttered to me. Then, his eyes narrowed. "Dance of the thousand petals, kirihanasu!"

My breath hitched. One ball changed into 7... Marui ran after it, miraculously still hitting it.

"Super raising!"

I wasted no time.

"Seiichi, this one's mine!" I shrieked, jumping high in the air. "Rondo Towards Destruction!"

The smash was directed towards the shocked Jackal, knocking his racket out of his hand. Marui tried to run after it, stopping suddenly as it already touched the ground twice.

"F-FIFTEEN LOVE!"

Seiichi looked mildly surprised.

"...As expected, Ryoma," was all he said.

* * *

 **|Renji's POV|**

"Outside of my calculations, yet again, Ryoma-kun," I mused.

I glanced at the still silent Genichirou. He was twitching quite violently...

 _Hm. I do hope he's not going to have a heart attack,_ I thought absentmindedly. _That would be_ _ **such**_ _a shame._

* * *

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

I looked at the pair quietly, silently assessing them. Of course, they were not out of breath, but...

"Ne, Ryoma," Seiichi murmured to me, "aim lobs at Marui. His Wonder Castle can hit back all shots-except for lobs. Also, Jackal's stamina is extremely long. Which is why you should make Marui run, not him."

I nodded quickly. Seiichi resumed his place, hands gripping the tennis ball. He tossed it, the ball meeting the little corner between the tip of his racquet and the strings. The ball went at a weird angle, spinning towards Marui. As he prepared to hit it, the ball suddenly arched down, skidding towards the boundary line. It spun in place at the tip of the line, until it sprang up, arched and flew towards Jackal.

"Now that, Ryo, is the V serve," Seiichi shouted.

I didn't reply as I am already heading for the ball that was back in our side of the court.

I grinned.

Ok, sure, this is a move I've only seen and never really practised, but I'm going to try it anyways. Moving my hands quickly in a circular pattern, I placed it in front of the ball, then quickly retracting my hand and smashed it towards Marui.

"Bio-Magnetism!"

His racquet approached the ball, tilting to the side awkwardly before the ball weakly came back to our side.

Seiichi ran up, pushing me lightly to the side as he smashed it back.

"Honestly, Marui, is this the best you can do?" Seiichi smiled, eyes suddenly darkening.

Jackal slammed it back, eyes widening as the ball touched his racquet. Marui looked at him with concern, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yips!" some unnamed person shouted.

"Aim it at Jackal!" Seiichi shouted at the same time.

 _Yips?_ I thought as I registered what Seiichi said. Not thinking too much of it as my racquet already touched the ball, I did a weakened version of the Cyclone Smash, gasping as Jackal's hit went out.

 _What? HOW?!_

"O-OUT! T-THIRTY LOVE!"

~30 minutes later~

"S-SET, YUKIMURA AND ECHIZEN! 5-0!"

I looked at Seiichi, who was testing his strings, lips faintly smiling. My heart was hammering.

 _How far does this guy's abilities go to?!_

I turned back my head. Our opponents...They're...

My eyes twitched.

They were practically wondering around on the courts, eyes wide and dilated.

Fear crept into my heart. For once I am glad I am playing **with** Seiichi, and not **against** him.

"Still going to play, boys?" Seiichi hummed. "Because I've already stripped away 4 of your senses. Must I strip away your sense of hearing, too?"

Hearing his voice, they focused back.

"Never, buchou," Marui vowed.

Seiichi sighed.

"Very well. Suit yourselves. Ryoma, it's your turn to serve," he shrugged, handing me the ball.

I shakingly accepted, our fingertips brushing slightly. He eyed my shaking hand, eyes narrowing.

"Ryoma-"

"No," I breathed, "It's fine. I'm fine."

He made no further comment.

I tossed the ball up and slammed it down.

~10 minutes later~

"GAME, SET, MATCH, YUKIMURA AND ECHIZEN! 6-0!"

I collapsed on the ground as cheering sounded everywhere. My hands were freezing cold, I noted as a drop of sweat rolled down my face.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" he asked softly.

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, of course. You should, uh, ask Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai that, not me."

He looked at me weirdly.

"No worry, it'll wear off after they walk off the court."

"A-Ah, I s-see."

I stood up quickly, heading over to my water bottle. I sipped slowly, as to avoid conversation. I don't know why I feel this way. He...His style of tennis shouldn't have bothered me. But here I was, acting all frozen inside and stuff.

You guys made a great team, that little voice inside of me told me smugly.

I mentally glared at it. Somehow, I feel a churning feeling, being associated with such a...cold and violent style of tennis.

 _Yips_ , I mused. _I suppose that one of the reasons why he's nicknamed the 'Child of God'._

Seiichi draped a towel over my head.

"Practice is over," he announced.

I nodded my thanks. Inside, my confusion is taking up wayyy too much space. I don't get it. I'm perfectly ok with Devil Mode, yet feel fear from Yips?! Shouldn't Devil Mode be more violent and therefore scarier?

A cool breeze ruffled my hair. I looked up, seeing almost everyone left. A sudden panic surged. It was only me and Seiichi.

"...Ryoma," he murmured. "Are you scared of it?"

I almost jumped in surprise. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No," I lied, eyes glued to the floor. "I mean, w-why would I be?"

...

...

...

A warm hand touched my left cheek. I glanced at him in alarm.

"Ryoma..." he whispered, his violet eyes clouding over. "I..."

He abruptly stood up, hands tugging his blue hair slightly. Muttering a quick apology, he spun on his heels and walked out.

* * *

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

I sat, curled up in my bed, a book clutched tightly in my hands.

 _Why did I do that?_ I thought miserably, biting my lip.

I took out my racquet, bouncing a ball on the tip up and down, my book long was forgotten.

Hn...I knew Ryoma and I would be compatible. At least, in doubles.

Pisces...It's most compatible with Taurus, Cancer, Scorpio and Capricorn, and Ryoma just happens to be a Capricorn.

I smiled sadly.

 _Well,_ I thought, _what if I don't use my Yips tomorrow?_

Because I still haven't forgotten Ryoma's face when he figured it out. It made me...

Cracked.

The fear in his golden eyes...

I hate it. So for the first time in 6 years, I hated my ability.

I hated how it brought that emotion into those sunlight eyes.

I was still bouncing the tennis ball up and down when a knock sounded at my door.

"Come in."

Genichirou's and Renji's heads poked through. I smiled slightly.

"Why hello."

Renji closed the door and looked at me coolly.

"Hello to you too, 3rd heir to the Yukimura Union."

I looked at him sharply.

"We need to talk," Genichirou supplied with a wince.

I sighed.

"You don't say..."

* * *

 **A/N: Review? THANK YOU!**


	36. Contact (Mini Arc-Part 1)

**A/N: I've finally decided to open up this editing thingy and continue writing this story, lol. Don't worry, I'll finish it, eventually. Maybe. Yeah, probably.**

 **Mostly Syu here, simply because I was getting tired of Ryo and Sei's POVs all the time.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 **|Sysusuke's POV|**

Sometimes, I wonder if I drove them away. If it was all my fault. I've changed - that much I acknowledge.

Who is Ryoma?

Why are we so attracted to him?

I glanced out the window, watching as little sakura petals dance across the frame. Obviously, I wasn't paying attention to the teacher.

I can't even remember her name.

I smiled bitterly.

We've grown apart, the Seigaku tennis team.

I bit my lip.

Him.

He was the thread that kept us together.

* * *

 **|Syusuke & Seiichi's POV|**

A golden thread, in a sea of darkness.

Yellow, red and blue.

Yellow is claimed.

I have blue...

Now I must have red.

* * *

 **|Syusuke's POV|**

I gripped my pencil, eyes narrowing dangerously.

I will win, Seiichi.

 _I will._

My pencil snapped in half.

I sat by Kunimitsu's side, as always. An eery silence hung in the air, sifting through our tense bodies, laughing at us.

I slid my eyes towards him. He was staring into space...No surprising these days.

I glanced back to the window, staring listlessly at the empty fields that rolled past. Ha. Empty. Exactly how I feel right now.

My eyes snapped shut as Kunimitsu clutched my hand.

"Syusuke..." his voice broke a little, and I could feel his worry and fear rip through me. "Just...Please, just _stop_."

I openly glared at him this time. I tore my hand away from his.

"You don't understand," I whispered back, except with anger laced into my tone. "Oh _Mitsu_ , wouldn't you risk everything for _him_?"

At this, Kunimitsu fell silent, his gaze downcast again.

My glared burned him. I already know that.

I faced away, blinking back tears of guilt and pain. 3 years ago, I would apologise right away. 3 years ago, he would challenge me into a silent staring contest every time I challenged his request.

 _What the hell changed?_

I already know the answer.

 _Me._

As I stepped out of the bus, fear and anticipation came crashing, very nearly paralysing me.

Every person with black hair that passed, my heart stopped.

I closed my eyes, welcoming the sensation.

Ah.

The Kanto Reginal Tournament Semi-Finals.

The place where we had our last happy moments together.

My icy blue eyes opened slowly, a fake smile already in place.

I turned to my team - or, more accurately, Kunimitsu's team.

"We'll win this time!" I shouted, false encouragement in my voice.

As expected, their faces lit up, and a round of 'hai!' were heard.

* * *

I was fingering a loose thread coming from my red wristband, when a familiar shadow was cast on my sides.

My head slowly tilted sideways, blue meeting violet.

I broke off our eye contact immediately, darting around, trying to spot the cat-like eyes I love.

"Saa, Syu-chan~" Seiichi greeted me cheerfully, the furious gleam in his eyes contrasting his tone.

"Sei!" I replied with a smile plastered on. His eyes narrowed slightly, something many will miss if they don't know him very well. I ignored his warning, and barged on. "Say, where's the infamous Rookie of Rikkaidai? I do want to meet him. After all, he must be quite good if you chose him as your doubles partner."

Seiichi gave an airy laugh.

"Ah, you mean _Ryo_?" Seiichi asked rhetorically. I had to fight to keep my smile on my face. "He's still changing."

My forced smile slightly widened.

"Oh? Is that so..." I muttered.

As predicted, when Seiichi and I dawned into a suffocating and rather heated silence, our teams both stood awkwardly beside each other, though no less fearful of what would happen if they uttered a single word.

That includes Sanada and Kunimitsu.

Until, of course, he barged in and gave an adorable pout - at Seiichi.

"That darned Monkey King. If only he didn't have a damn cousin..." Ryoma seethed, promptly turning back to his phone, glowering at it.

Looking at his mess of greenish black hair, my hand automatically reached out, about to touch it when Seiichi intervened.

He smoothly came between my hand and his silky locks, blocking his beautiful golden orbs from seeing me.

"Now, now, Ryo-chan," Seiichi said with false sweetness, "let's warm up! You can kill Kei-kun later."

He smirked.

"Say bye to Seigaku, everyone!"

Ryoma's eyes darted up, wide with longing and excitement. Seiichi simply touched his left cheek, whispered something in his ear, and rather gently pushed him along.

Rage ripped through me, and only Kunimitsu's warning hand prevented me from clawing Seiichi's eyes out.

I took a deep breath.

No.

I have to control myself.

I firmly shut my eyes, only opening them in fury as I heard Seiichi's message for me.

"The Gate gives you an aura of red. Ne, yellow, blue and red completes the Circle...Let's see who will win, Syu. And I have the edge."

I pushed my fury back, and gave him my coldest look.

"Or so you think. That is merely a theory, after all."

Seiichi didn't drop his smile.

"Perhaps. But it's _my_ theory, and I'm always right."

Our eyes challenged each other...

...And that was when I noticed how frighteningly _blue_ his eyes were.

* * *

 **A/N: Thought I was dead, right? Nah. I'm not. I just hopped off for a while, I suppose. And before you ask, yes, this story will have magic in it. I'll probably rename it, too...Someday. I know exactly how this story will end, so...yeah. Good, I guess?**

 **Before I continue, though, I have to thank everyone for the 1K votes. You have no idea how much that means to me. It really motivates me to write, too, lol.**

 **First update of 2017...Tsk, tsk, Skye! And yes, I go by Skye now :P**

 **What do you think, guys? If you hate/love a part, say it! I'll be sure to read it.**

 **Thanks again, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **Skye, out!**


	37. Contact (Mini Arc-Part 2)

**A/N: Heads up, this is set in the Kanto Finals (which is about 13 days or so before the Nationals), so around the end of July :D**

...blahblahblahblahblah...

* * *

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

I tipped my head back, eyes barely open, quietly marvelling at the sheer brightness of the sky. The clouds were parted, the sun smiling radiantly down our faces. As a breeze sifted through the strands of my blue hair, my eyes snapped open.

Che.

It's time.

I stretched slowly, making a point to myself to ignore the growing hammering in my chest. Ne. I haven't been this nervous for a tennis match since age 4 when I first met Genichirou. The moment I saw him, I knew he had great potential, even with a mindset of a 4-year-old.

Taking a deep breath quietly, my eyes flashed as I remembered my goal. Sliding them discreetly over to Ryoma, a small smirk twisted upon my lips. His subtle-yet-extensive change of hairstyle, signature caps and demeanour didn't escape me.

It was at that moment I discovered how his hair was slightly pinned up all this time and that his personality was slowly becoming softer and gentler.

 _Heh, it's like his edges are gradually being polished and carved, no longer rough and jagged,_ I thought absently.

What's more, Ryoma's greenish-black hair was falling just before his shoulders, and with a soundless gasp and a widening of my eyes, I discovered that his chin was much more delicate looking, compared to his old Seigaku photo. His face no longer looked bratty and cocky.

It merely looked tired and weathered, despite his youthful skin.

I walked over and sat down on the bench Ryoma was using to stretch, smiled genuinely, though with a strand of sadness intertwined, and clasped his hands in mine.

He was greatly surprised, of course.

"Ryoma," I breathed, purposely letting my blue hair fall angelically down my face, "We're going to do great."

Ryoma's lips parted, and my heart leapt involuntarily as they quirked into a cute smile.

"Ha, so optimistic," Ryoma sighed, giving me a dramatic eye-roll. "We're facing the golden pair, in case that slipped your mind..."

I giggled.

"Soooooo? Rikkaidai is the best and we're gonna win!" I announced cheerfully, suddenly standing up and detaching our hands.

Bring back my racket and a tennis ball, I threw the tennis ball at him and yelled "hit it!". As per my expectations, Ryoma immediately lashed out with his racket and slammed it back.

"We call this Speed," I explained.

Just as I was about to tell him how the game works, the announcer shouted that the next match will start.

"Perhaps another time," Ryoma murmured apologetically.

I waved that aside as I noted his fearful look and his sudden closeness to me.

As if I'll let you go, I thought darkly, thinking about that thing.

We quietly positioned ourselves, my eyes calmly gazing at Kikumaru and Oishi. Ha. Golden pair. What silly nonsense.

"Me back, you front," I informed him. Ryoma meekly nodded.

"Rikkaidai, Seiichi Yukimura and Ryoma Echizen versus Seigaku, Shuichiro Oishi and Eiji Kikumaru!" The umpire bellowed. "Match, officially starting!"

You could hear a pin drop. No one moved. Then...

"OCHI-"

I immediately threw the ball and slammed it down, accidentally-purposely aiming it towards Kikumaru's mouth. It shouldn't have hurt, but it did shut up his wailing.

"15-love!"

"Oops, Eiji-chan," I apologised sweetly, giving him a wide smile. "My racket must've tilted the wrong way. So sorry."

I tossed Syusuke an "innocent" look before getting another tennis ball, ignoring the shocked silence on the courts.

"Now now now, let's not twiddle twaddle!" I continued cheerfully. "Let's get this game moving along!"

Tossing the tennis ball up, I did a weak twist serve, knowing fully well they would be able to return it. As the ball came towards Ryoma, I purposely-accidently bumped him out of the way, claiming the shots for myself.

"Buchou!" Ryoma gasped.

"Ah, my bad, my bad!" I mumbled, all the while practically destroying the "golden" pair.

"1-0!"

I threw my head back and laughed. I cared quite little for the stares I was getting.

"How pathetic. And here I thought, actually competition, being on Syu's team and all. Guess I overestimated you - and Syu- _chan_."

Whispers broke out.

"What a demon!"  
"The rumours are true..."  
"I can't believe he said that!"

* * *

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

 _S-Seii...chi?_

* * *

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

Something in the air changed.

 _Well._ _Finally._

Across from us, there were a bright glow around the pair, until it finally blinded me. Sparkling under the sunlight **(A/N: Ooooo Twilight -insert wink wink-)** , the duo's auras expanded and vibrated into the color of Ryoma's eyes - gold.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kikumaru shrieked, eyes blazing like orbs of melted gold. "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Oishi grinned manically, perfectly in-sync with his partner's movements **(A/N: Oooo...)**. Tossing the ball up, he slammed it down.

My eyes softened, and I briskly moved aside.

"Oi, buchou!"

I gave a faint smile as I saw his reflexes take over and his racket immediately meeting the ball and shooting it back.

"Ne, what was that for?! The ball was on your side!"

I grinned the incredulous stare Ryoma gave me. Spreading my hands, I stepped back.

"Court's all yours, Ryo-kun."

Silence enveloped the courts, the only sound being the small hitch in Ryoma's gasp.

* * *

 **|Genichirou's POV|**

*Sigh*...Oh, Seiichi. Was all that necessary?

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

I gave Genichirou an eery smile.

 _Oui._ It was.

* * *

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

I tossed him a smirk over my shoulders. Che. Typical of Seiichi.

"15-love!"

My eyes narrowed in annoyance. Well. _If Seiichi can score a game against the golden pair all by himself, so. can. I._

My grip on my racket tightened.

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

I never really expected Ryoma to be able to get every shot. That's why I stood near the end line **(A/N: ...You know what I mean -_-)**. Whenever Ryoma was too far or too tired, I saved the ball.

 _But never too much._

My goal from the start was to bring out The Red.

 _But I realised that while it would make us practically unbeatable, we would need to always be doubles partners in order to fine-tune it. That would render us vulnerable during singles._

 _Doubles, if used correctly, could make the opportunities for growth bigger._

 _But one of us had to give, for it to became two against one._

I ran up the court, made my racket face the sky, and hit the ball in the corner where the strings and the rim met. The ball tumbled down, forcing Kikumaru to make a volley. Another save.

 _But my future isn't really tennis, right? That's yours, Ryoma._

 _Perhaps it's The Thing that makes me feel this way. Perhaps it's just your youth and innocence._

 _But watching you run after the tennis ball, smirking and grinning, I can see your potential and love. I can see your future success._

 _So I slowed down and pulled you up, smiling genuinely._

Unbeknownst to me, something red sparked between us.

* * *

30 minutes later...

Ryoma was silent as we walked towards the benches during our 2 minute break. I knew what he was thinking, so before we reached the noisy, obvious and hyper Akaya, I stopped us.

"...Ryoma?"

 **|Ryoma's POV|**

I tipped my head up and looked into two concerned violet-blue eyes.

"Ah, it's nothing."

Seiichi raised an eyebrow. I sighed in frustration.

"It's just...I feel nothing. Nothing! No nostalgia, no sadness, anger, fear, affection...N.O.T.H.I.N.G!"

He put on a thoughtful expression, and patted my head.

"Has it really been more than 7 weeks...?"

 **|Seiichi's POV|**

"...One day, I'll tell you," I continued. "Until then, don't worry. Just pretend you never went to Seigaku. I've erased the records, too."

 _...Just as long as you don't see Syusuke, you'll be fine._

Ryoma opened his mouth to say something, before...

"Seiichi!"

I whirled around to see Keigo's emotionless face.

"...Keigo?" I gasped.

Whispers broke out.

"Look! The captain of Hyotei!"  
"Why's he here?!"  
"You think..."  
"No no no, that can't-"

Keigo bit his lip. My heart plummeted.

"You see, Seiichi, we might have a small problem."

My eyes widened, and sensing that familiar aura coming, I shoved Ryoma towards the other regulars. A pointed glare at Sora was all the hints he needed. With a surprising amount of grace, he briskly manoeuvred Ryoma towards the benches - out of sight.

"Not only is there new evidence..." Keigo continued.

"...The stocks are dropping. Fast," Syusuke whispered softly, his blue eyes reflecting fear.

My mouth went dry.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little note of my existence...Been dead lately, I know. What do you think of the update? Boring, good, great, other?**

 **Anywho, the plot's supposed to be quite complexed, just so you know. If you don't get it, I completely understand. As the authur myself, I had to reread the whole thing just to get the vibe again.**

 **Updates will be irregular. Very irregular. But with the summer vacation coming up, I hope to be able to update more.**

 **But I'm not dead, so don't get out the shovels yet, ok?**

 _PS. If I DO (Ooooo EXO...;) ever die, I demand that my coffin be made purple. If not, I'll haunt you muahahahahahaha :)_


End file.
